Misión LUPIN
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin tiene una mision muy importante que involucra a su familia, cambiar su pasado para mejorar su futuro, pero el no es un Licantropo cualquiera, esto traera problemas, muertes, misterio y aventura, todo rodeando a la familia Lupin!
1. Gran Pequeño Lupin

Bien.. otro fic.. en ke me estoy metiendo.. lo se.. peor bueno.. tenia que hacer uno que incluyera a mi bebé..!! mi Teddy hermoso, precioso, lindisisisismo..!!!! algo extraño.. pero espero ke les guste.!!

**ADVERTENCIA:**** SPIOLERS DE **_**DEATHLY HALLOWS**_

Lógicamente… _**J.K. ROWLING…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gran Pequeño Lupin..!!**

Calma, paz y tranquilidad, así era la casa de los Lupin en ese momento, y como no, si su hijo se había dormido tarde y dormiría por un buen rato, y ellos habían caído rendidos hacia ya dos horas, Remus y Tonks estaban completamente súpitos, acurrucados y muy juntitos bajo las sabanas, estaban muy a gusto, pero toda esa paz y tranquilidad se vería quebrada por un pequeño incidente.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

-Que demo…- la maldición de Remus quedo interrumpida cuando un cuerpo les cayo encima, el grito de Tonks no se hizo esperar, pues es que estando profundamente dormida y que un bulto de carne de unos 70 kilos te caiga encima era definitivamente poco común.

-Quítalo, quítalo!!- gritaba Tonks una y otra vez empujando el "bulto" que les había caído encima, el cual no dejaba de repetir _"Esperen, por favor_", pero mientras Tonks lo empujaba hacia su derecha, Remus lo empujaba hacia su izquierda, por lo que ambos presionaban en direcciones diferentes y estaban aplastándolo.

-Basta, Dora, déjalo!- grito Remus, Tonks se hizo bolita en un lado de la cama, Remus, a patadas, hecho el bulto-persona que los había despertado tan abruptamente, tomo rápidamente su varita y le apunto- Lumos!

-Esperen… un segundo…- jadeaba la persona en el suelo, pero un segundo después se encontraba colgando de su tobillo gracias a Remus.

-Que demonios te pasa, como apareces así y nos despiertas de esa manera!!- grito Tonks tomando su varita.

-Y lo mas importante, como fue que entraste, la casa esta protegida- preguntó Remus acercándose, la tenue luz de su varita solo alumbraba un poco del cuerpo de su agresor, podía verse que era solo un chico, unos 15 o 16 años.

-Esperen por favor, puedo explicarlo!- exclamo el chico intentando soltarse del hechizo.

-Habla, que haces aquí?- pregunto Tonks sin dejar de apuntalo con su varita.

-Yo… vengo… Teddy… yo solo…

-Ah no, Remus, viene por Teddy!- dijo Tonks.

-Pues no se llevara a mi hijo- dijo Remus, y con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, el chico cayo al suelo fuertemente.

-Eso… dolió…

-Y te dolerá mas si no sales de mi casa y dejas a mi bebé n paz!- grito Tonks- Expelliarmus!

-No, espera!!- el chico se puso de pie de un salto y evito el hechizo de Tonks.

-Rictusempra!- exclamo Remus, en menos de cinco segundos la habitación era todo un caos, Remus y Tonks lanzando hechizos a ese pobre chico que lo único que podía hacer era correr de un lado a otro evitando todos los rayos que salían de las varitas de los Lupin.

-Alto, por favor!- grito el chico justo antes de lanzarse sobre a cama para evitar un hechizo por parte de Tonks, rodó mientras mas rayos pasaban junto a él y cayo del otro lado, debido a las vueltas había caído de cabeza, Remus y Tonks no tardaron en rodear la cama para atacarlo, la luz de la varita de Remus se había apagado hacia buen rato, al ver a la pareja psicópata asomarse por al esquina de la cama, el chico se arrastro bajo la misma seguido muy de cerca por Remus y Tonks, una batalla campal se armo debajo de la cama, ya no eran Remus y Tonks contra el chico intruso, era todos contra todos, ya que no sabían quien era quien, habían olvidado las varitas, intentaban atraparse entre si.

-Remus, lo tengo, creo que lo tengo!- grito Tonks.

-No lo tienes, esa es mi pierna!- grito Remus.

-Deténganse, déjenme explicarles!- gritaba el chico, se escurría como agua.

-Ya basta, fue suficiente, ven aquí!- exclamo Remus, otra vez la pelea fue muy ardua, Remus intentaba atraparlo, y Tonks también, pero el chico no se dejaba atrapar, de hecho parecía que los quería atrapar a ellos, o es que era… de pronto la luz de la habitación se prendió, Remus y Tonks miraron como habían estado intentando atraparse mutuamente, vieron un par de pies y se apresuraron a salir de debajo de la cama, pero antes de salir completamente de ella, la pareja miro a chico que tenían delante.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de 15 años, era alto y delgado, tenía la misma complexión que Remus, y asombrosamente, también el rostro del chico era casi idéntico al del Licántropo, con los ojos dorados y cara amable, todo cambiaba cuando llegaban al cabello, corto y algo revuelto, pero lo asombroso era el extraño y extravagante color que tenia, un azul turquesa bastante brillante y llamativo, llevaba un arete en la ceja izquierda y también en la oreja del mismo lado, Tonks y Remus abrieron la boca a mas no poder ante la imagen.

-Me dejaran explicarles ahora?- pregunto el chico tendiéndole la mano a Tonks para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella acepto la mano y se puso de pie, Remus imito a su esposa, la pareja se sentó en la cama aun mirando embobada al chico frente a ellos- erm… bueno… yo…

-Quien eres?- pregunto Remus seriamente cuando al fin pudo hablar.

-Pues yo, soy Teddy, Teddy Remus Lupin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Maldito teléfono del demonio!!- exclamo Harry, eran las 6 de la mañana, el estaba muy a gusto abrazando a Ginny, ella también se quejaba del teléfono, y es que el bendito aparato no había dejado de sonar por 10 minutos seguidos.

-Contesta y ya- le dijo Ginny, la chica se había puesto la almohada en la cabeza, se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las cobijas y se había acurrucado en e pecho de Harry esperando que aminorara el ruido, pero no hacia mucho efecto.

-No- dijo Ginny poniendo su almohada también sobre su cabeza y abrazando a Ginny- seguro que será Hermione para que vaya y le ayude de nuevo con esa investigación sobre los Giratiempos raros que encontraron.

-Y ella por que iba a pedirte eso?- preguntó Ginny sacando la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

-Lo hizo ayer, y creeme que la investigación fue todo, menos interesante y fructuosa- dijo Harry acomodándose bajo las sabanas y abrazando mas a Ginny, la chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a meterse bajo las cobijas, peor el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

-Ya estuvo, Harry James Potter, o contestas el maldito felétono o no me quedo a dormir aquí nunca mas, me escuchaste!- exclamo Ginny sentándose en la cama.

-Ya, esta bien, esta bien, contestare- dijo Harry levantándose perezosamente y yendo a contestar el teléfono, era su nuevo departamento y solo tenia un teléfono por ahora, y pensaba en dejarlo así o quitarlo definitivamente, ya lo tenia harto, llego a la sala de estar y tomo el teléfono- hola.

-Que demonios te pasa Potter!! Por que no contestas el teléfono!! Tonto irresponsable!! Mejor no lo hubieras comprad…

-Si, un gusto saludarte también Remus- dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-Harry, tienes que venir en este instante, no vas a creer lo que paso- dijo Remus una vez que dejo de gritar.

-Que paso?- preguntó Harry volviéndose hacia Ginny, quien salía de su habitación con una playera de Harry como pijama.

-Ya veras cuando llegues, es una emergencia, en serio Harry tienes que estar aquí lo más rápido posible- dijo Remus seriamente, lo que provoco que Harry también se serenara.

-Estaré ahí en 5 minutos- dijo el ojiverde.

-Que paso?- pregunto Ginny cuando Harry colgó e teléfono.

-Remus, dice que algo paso y que debo ir- respondió Harry mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

-Voy contigo- dijo Ginny tomando algo de ropa de su closet, ella y Harry estaban comenzando a vivir juntos, y algunas de las cosas de Ginny estaban en el departamento de Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El timbre sonaba en la casa de los Lupin, Remus se apresuro a abrirla, seguramente era Harry, pero abrir no solo era Harry el que esperaba que le abrieran.

-Ginny, Ron, Hermione, que sorpresa- dijo Remus dejándolos pasar a todos.

-Espero que no te moleste Remus- dijo Harry- llegaron al departamento y quisieron venir.

-No, no hay problema, es mejor, mas cabezas para investigar sobre esto- dijo el Licántropo dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Investigar sobre que?- pregunto Hermione.

-Ya lo verán- dijo Remus haciéndoles pasar a la sala- Hermione, que tanto sabes sobre viajes en el tiempo?

-Viajes en el tiempo? A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto la chica mirando al Licántropo.

-Vaya!- exclamo Ron, y como no, encontrarse con tres personas de distintos y bastante llamativos colores de cabello no era de todos los días, en el sillón estaba Tonks con su típico cabello rosa, cargaba aun bebe que en ese momento llevaba su cabello verde chillante, y después, en otro sillón mirando a los recién llegados estaba un chico de no mas de 15 años con el cabello azul turquesa.

-Hola chicos- saludo Tonks, le daba de comer a su pequeño, pero en cuanto el niño vio a Harry soltó la mamila y se lanzo a los brazos del morocho.

-_Haddi! Haddi!_- decía el pequeño estirando sus bracitos para que Harry lo tomara.

-Teddy! Como estas campeón?- dijo Harry tomándolo en brazos y lanzándolo al aire, el bebé Lupin reía cuando estaba en el aire.

-Remus, que era lo que…

-Miren- dijo Remus interrumpiendo a Ginny y señalando al chico sentado en el sillón, este se levanto en cuanto lo miraron, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, Harry dejo su juego con Teddy para mirar a l chico.

-Es imposible- susurro Hermione, el chico de cabello azul estaba idéntico a Remus.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente.

-Chicos, les presento a mi hijo, Teddy Lupin, tiene 15 años- dijo Remus, todos lo miraron incrédulos y después volvieron a mirar al Teddy mayor.

-Escuchen, se que es muy difícil de creer, pero es verdad, y les explicare todo ahora mismo- dijo Teddy mirándolos.

-Bien, escuchamos- dijo Ron.

-Siéntense por favor, esto tomara tiempo- pidió Teddy, todos obedecieron, y Harry, aun con e bebé Teddy en brazos, se sentó en el sillón de una plaza.

-Ahora, primero que nada, tenemos que saber si eres el verdadero Teddy- dijo Harry mirando al Teddy mayor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Harry, el ya nos ha dicho muchas cosas que nos hacen creerle, y aunque no podemos cerciorarnos de nada puesto a que nuestro Teddy tiene solo 2 años, estamos muy seguros de que es él- dijo Tonks mirando a Harry.

-En ese caso, adelante- dio Harry mirando a Teddy.

-Bien, bueno pues, si es verdad, soy Teddy, vengo del futuro, tengo una pequeña misión, me mando Harry, tengo que… bueno… no pudo decirles que pasará, pero si puedo decirles que tengo que hacer algo que involucra a mi papá y a el clan de Hombres Lobo de Greyback- explico Teddy.

-Greyback?- pregunto Remus- pero eso que tiene que ver.

-Ya lo verán, solo tengo que cumplir con la misión y volver a mi tiempo, no puedo darles información sobre el futuro ya que podré alterarlo mas de lo que planeo hacer, así que, lo siento, pero es todo lo que les diré- dijo Teddy- solo una cosita.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Tonks mirando a su hijo mayor.

-Que, no se como volver- dijo Teddy con una sonrisa de culpa.

-Te mande sin saber como regresar?- preguntó Harry incrédulo, después se cubrió tras recibir un manotazo de Tonks.

-Padrino irresponsable- le dijo la chica enojada.

-No fue su culpa, yo… me vine sin el permiso de Harry- dijo Teddy bajando la mirada, enseguida Remus y Tonks lo miraron enojados- pero, es que, él estaba muy ocupado y no había podido hacer el viaje, además, aquí estoy mas seguro de que Grey… digo, yo puedo ayudar también y…

-Espera, espera, espera- interrumpió Remus poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia Teddy- que dijiste de Greyback?

-No, nada, nada- dio Teddy evitando la mirada de Remus, se veía muy nervioso cada que el Licántropo mayor se le acercaba.

-Mira nada mas, no sabe mentir, igual que el padre- dio Tonks poniéndose al lado de su esposo- que quiere ese estúpido de Greyback contigo.

-Esta bien, les diré, solo lo importante, pero no deben de decirle absolutamente a nadie mas, absolutamente nadie aparte de ustedes- dijo Teddy mirando a todos los presentes, quienes asintieron rápidamente- no es solo Greyback quien me busca, hay varios Licántropos, Vampiros y hasta algunos magos que quieren capturarme para hacer algunas investigaciones.

-Y eso se debe a…- dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a Teddy.

-Digamos que… soy especial- explico el chico- lo lamento, peor no puedo decirles mucho.

-Una cosa que si me puedes decir- dijo Remus, Teddy lo miro fijamente, cada que Teddy miraba a Remus se podía ver un deje de tristeza en su expresión, como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima para abrazarlo- en que momento accedí a que te perforaras?

-Oh… es… pues… emr…

-Yo opino que se ve bien- dijo Tonks, Remus la miro con los ojos muy abiertos- se ve apuesto así.

-Pero… pero…

-De hecho mamá te convenció de que me dejaras- dijo Teddy, su voz se escuchaba un poco extraña, triste, pero divertida por así decirlo.

-En serio, pues que bueno que te convencí, porque Teddy se ve muy galán- dijo Tonks tomando la cara de Teddy en sus manos y mirándolo detenidamente- eres como un Remus rebelde.

-Si, Harry siempre me dice eso- dijo Teddy sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando su estomago se dejo oír, y es que con las prisas con las que se había tenido ir al pasado, no había comido nada, y a ese punto su estomago le reclamaba.

-Vaya, pero si no te ofrecimos de comer!- dijo alarmada Tonks.

-Ven, a la cocina, te preparare algo- dijo Remus, Teddy lo siguió.

Después de que todos desayunaron fueron ala biblioteca, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Teddy con su misión, a pesar de no saberla, pero no importaba, debían comenzar a investigar sobre como iban a regresar a Teddy al futuro, no seria fácil, así que debían empezar lo antes posible, Teddy estaba preocupado, estaba seguro que, aunque lograra completar la misión y volver al futuro sano y salvo, Harry le daría una tunda por haber hecho eso, y ni que decir de su madre, le acabarían el trasero entre los dos, trago saliva sonoramente y miro a Ginny, quien se le había quedado mirando preocupada debido a la cara del chico, Teddy le sonrió y escondió la cara tras un libro, no sabia si de verdad quería volver al futuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En los densos bosques del norte de Inglaterra, muchos kilómetros alejado de la familia Lupin, un grupo de Licántropos descansaba y hacían planes para la próxima Luna Llena, tenían que transformar mas personas, el Ministerio y sobre todo Remus Lupin y su _"Asociación Defensora de los Derechos de los Licántropos (ADDL)"_ estaba acabando con su clan, debido a que estaba integrando mas y mas Licántropos a la sociedad Mágica, les daban empleos, casas, ayuda económica, los estaban "domesticando" como decían los Hombres Lobo salvajes.

-Idiotas- murmuró el líder del clan, un Licántropo bastante grande y aterrador, incluso cuando estaba en su forma humana daba miedo, sus dientes eran puntiagudos, sus uñas parecían garras y vestía solo pieles, era un sujeto muy alto y fornido, miraba las notas que habían hecho sus ayudantes, los nombres de todos los Licántropos que se habían retirado para unirse a los magos normales.

-Perdimos a 5 en los últimos dos meses Greyback- dijo uno de los Licántropos ayudantes de Greyback, también se veía aterrador, pero no tanto como su líder.

-Ese idiota de Lupin esta haciendo estragos en mi clan, ya me tiene harto!!- exclamó dando un golpe a un árbol cercano haciendo que este vibrara y varios pájaros salieran volando.

-Erm… señor.

-Que?!- pregunto Greyback de mala gana, el joven que se había acercado retrocedió algunos pasos.

-Te… tenemos un problema en la zona norte- explico el chico- detectaron magia muy cerca del campamento 5.

-Esos estúpidos magos- dijo Greyback caminando hacia el chico- ve y dile a Lorience que traiga a sus chicos, iremos a investigar.

Rápidamente un grupo de Licántropos enormes se reunieron con Greyback y se dirigieron a la parte norte del bosque, donde uno de los campamentos del clan se encontraba, si los magos los encontraban estarían en problemas, si eran cazadores ilegales los matarían, y si eran miembros del Ministerio intentarían meterlos a esa idiotez del ADDL, cosa, que ellos nunca aceptarían y tendrían que irse a otro escondite, llegaron rápidamente a donde supuestamente estaban los magos, lo que los Licántropos no sabían, era que esos no eran magos comunes y corrientes, Greyback les indico esconderse para poder espiar a los recién legados, todos fueron, sigilosamente, tras los arbustos.

-No puedo creer esto- una chica caminaba en círculos, era alta y delgada, muy pálida, con el cabello oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, con unos fríos y calculadores ojos grises, a su lado, dos hombres miraban el ir y venir de ella- están seguros que el Licántropo esta aquí?

-Si.

-No.

-Decídanse, si o no?- pregunto la chica.

-No.

-Si.

-Ah! Son unos idiotas, no se por que los traje!- exclamo la chica alzando los brazos.

-Lo que queremos decir- dijo uno de los chicos, era rubio de ojos verdes- es que el Licántropo esta aquí, en esta época.

-Pero no esta aquí, en este bosque- explico el otro chico, cabello castaño y ojos color café.

-Bueno, pues encuentren al Licántropo antes de que me arrepienta de mantenerlos con vida, vuelvan al collar- dijo la chica señalando su collar, era una enorme roca color verde y semi transparente.

-Helen, no.

-Solo un ratito mas, si?

-No, entren ahora y encuentren ese maldito Licántropo de una vez!- exclamo Helen, los chicos no pudieron hacer nada excepto entrar en su habitación, o sea en el collar de Helen- ya que encuentren al Hombre Lobo me avisan.

-Buscas Licántropos creo que nos encontraste- Greyback había salido de su escondite haciendo que Helen diera un saltito.

-Vaya, me asustaste- dijo mirando al enorme Hombre Lobo- eres Licántropo? Como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Fernir Greyback- respondió este caminando hacia la chica, la cual se quedo justo en donde estaba.

-Así que tú eres Greyback, soy Helen, un placer al fin conocerte- dijo Helen extendiendo su mano para que Greyback la estrechara.

-Eres extraña bruja- dijo Greyback estrechando la mano de Helen- los magos y brujas normalmente salen corriendo en cuanto saben quien soy.

-Por que lo hacen? Es un honor conocer al líder del ultimo clan de Licántropos salvajes- dijo Helen- estos son tus aliados?

-Así es- Greyback hizo una seña y todos se acercaron, se veían temibles, pero Helen ni se inmuto.

-Mucho gusto a todos- dijo sonriendo para después ponerse muy seria mirando a Greyback- escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito encontrar a la familia Lupin, mas específicamente, a Teddy.

-Teddy? No es el hijo de Remus?- pregunto otro de los Hombres Lobo.

-Si, él, necesito atraparlo y quiero que me ayuden- dio Helen, inmediatamente todos los Hombres Lobo comenzaron a reír.

-Bruja tonta, que te hace creer que te ayudaremos?- pregunto Greyback burlonamente, todos los demás rieron a carcajadas.

-Fácil- dijo Helen sonriente, lo que provoco que los Licántropos dejaran de reír y le prestasen atención- Teddy no es un Licántropo común y corriente, y estoy segurísima, que su habilidad te interesara, y bastante.

-De que habilidad hablas?- pregunto Greyback mirándola fijamente, una sonrisita de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro de Helen, si todo iba tan bien como hasta ahora y esos Licántropos la ayudaban, capturar a Teddy seria pan comido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No hemos encontrado nada y llevamos todo el día aquí- se quejo Ron.

-Ron, no seas niña, solo has leído 4 libros- le dijo Ginny.

-Lo se, pero viste su tamaño, estaban enormes!- exclamo Ron, Ginny rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo.

-Te gusta leer, no?- preguntó Tonks acercándose a Teddy, y es que el chico se devoraba los libros en minutos.

-Si, tengo esa costumbre- respondió Teddy sonriéndole a Tonks.

-Igual que tu padre- Teddy le dedico una sonrisa forzada, pero Tonks no se dio cuenta, dejo al bebé Teddy en su carrito para bebé y tomo un libro para comenzar a leer.

-Iré por algo de tomar- dijo Teddy, Tonks asintió, el chico dejo e libro a un lado y se dirigió al garrafón de agua al final del pasillo, pero antes de llegar sintió como su una onda expansiva lo golpeara, no fue muy fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente como para sacarle el aire, cayo de rodillas rodeando su estomago con los brazos.

-Teddy! Teddy, que pasa?- pregunto Remus mirando a su hijo.

-Alguien vino- susurro el chico intentando respirar de nuevo.

-Vino? Vino a donde cielo?- pregunto Tonks.

-Del Futuro, alguien viajo en el tiempo también- respondió Teddy intentándose poner de pie.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa a descansar- dijo Harry mirando a Teddy con preocupación.

-No!- casi grito Teddy mirándolo- tengo que descubrir quien es, podría echar todo a perder si no es la persona indicada.

-Bien, bien, buscaremos quien es, pero tu ve con tu madre a la casa- dijo Remus.

-No, sin mi nunca los encontraran- dijo Teddy mirando a su padre fijamente.

-Esta bien- dijo Remus después de unos segundos de mirar a su hijo.

-Pero Remus…

-Teddy sabe como encontrarlos- interrumpió Remus a Tonks- Harry, Ron, Teddy y yo iremos a buscarlos, ustedes tres quédense aquí para seguir buscando.

-La verdad, me gustaría que mamá fuera- dijo Teddy.

-Quieres que vaya tu madre?- pregunto Remus.

-Si el quiere que vaya, entonces voy- dijo Tonks- podrían cuidar a Teddy por favor.

-De que hablas, yo también voy- dijo Ginny.

-Esperen, esperen, Teddy, por que quieres que Tonks vaya?- pregunto Harry.

-Es solo que, presiento que no será muy bueno lo que encontremos allá, y mamá es una de las mejores Aurores del Ministerio, así que puede ayudarnos.

-Yo también soy Auror, así que voy- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny…

-No empieces Harry, voy a ir, quieras o no- lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

-_Teddy… Teddy…_

-Que es eso?- pregunto Ron algo asustado, y es que la voz venia de la mochila del chico.

-Que es que?- pregunto el peliazul mirando a Ron.

-Tu mochila te llama- respondió, Teddy fue hacia su mochila y escucho con atención.

-_Teddy… Teddy…_- Teddy se tenso inmediatamente, conocía esa voz perfectamente, y no se escuchaba muy contenta que digamos.

-Es… es Harry- dijo Teddy in dejar de mirar la mochila, después se apresuro a buscar el espejo mágico que Harry le había dado hacia años, no sabia que también funcionaba cuando se encontraban en diferentes tiempos, debía ser porque en esa época Harry no tenia el suyo con el cual el de Teddy funcionara, respiro profundamente y se preparo para el regaño, después saco el espejo y lo mir- hola Harry.

-_Nada de "Hola Harry"!! Teddy que demonios te pasa!! Irte al pasado sin decirme nada!! Que tienes en la cabeza?!! Tu madre estaba desesperada!! Me tiene al borde de la histeria por que no te encontrábamos!! Pesamos que Greyback o Helen te había encontrado, estas loco!! Tienes idea de cuanto nos preocupamos?!! No, claro que no, no puede ser que seas tan irresponsable!! Y sabes otra cosa, utilizaste mas de la mitad de la magia para tu viajecito!! Lo que significa que te quedaras allá indefinidamente!! Pero cuando vuelvas estarás castigado!! De por vida, escuchaste!! Ahora dime en donde diablos estas_- Harry si que estaba molesto, aunque fuese solo mirándolo por el espejo, Teddy bajo la mirada, Tonks y Remus miraban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron estaba a punto de rendirse ante su ataque e risa al ver la cara de Harry, según él iba a ser un padrino de lo mas genial nunca regañando, ni prohibiendo cosas, solo consintiendo y dándole regalos a Teddy, teniéndolo feliz, pero esa versión del padrino perfecto no se l sabia, regañando y castigado a Teddy, miraba la escena con la mandíbula en el cuelo y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-Perdona Harry- murmuro Teddy.

-_No… te disculpes ahora, estoy muy enojado, dime en que año estas_- dijo Harry.

-Tengo 2 años aquí- respondió Teddy.

-_Bueno, por lo menos retrocediste la cantidad exacta de años_- dijo Harry- _y estas bien, no te paso nada? Encontraste a tus padres?_

-Si, los encontré, están aquí ahora mismo- respondió Teddy.

-_Bien, quédate con ellos, se que allá no hay peligro, pero no quiero correr riesgos_- dijo Harry.

-Harry- dijo Teddy mirando la cara de su padrino por primera vez desde el regaño.

-_Dime._

-Alguien mas esta aquí- respondió Teddy, Harry frunció el entrecejo- lo sentí, se que alguien cruzo hacia acá, no se quien fue, pero fue alguien de nuestra época.

-_Bien, escucha, llamare a Hermione, vuelvo en un minuto_- dijo Harry, Teddy asintió, el espejo dejo de mostrar el rostro de Harry y Teddy pudo ver la cara de todos los presentes.

-Que?- pregunto Teddy.

-En serio era yo?- pregunto Harry tristemente.

-Sip- respondió el peliazul- yeso que estabas de buen humor.

-Que, que?!- exclamo Harry mirando a Teddy suplicándole que le dijera que o era cierto.

-No es verdad, tranquilo- dijo Teddy, Harry lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, mirada que fue a dar a Ron dos segundos mas tarde, ya que el pelirrojo había soltado la risa- la verdad es que es la primera vez que te veo tan molesto.

-Es lógico, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso- lo regaño Remus, Teddy bajo la mirada una vez mas.

-_Teddy…_- la voz de Harry volvió a llamarlo, Teddy levanto el espejo inmediatamente- _Hermione dice que si detectaron ese tipo de magia, fue utilizada al norte de Inglaterra, no sabemos quien fue, solo que fueron tres personas._

-Tres personas?- pregunto Teddy frunciendo el ceño.

-_Escucha, no importa lo que pase, no te alejes de tu padre o de mi, e has entendido Teddy?-_ dijo Harry, Teddy no respondió, estaba pensando e quine podría ser- _Teddy, me entendiste!_

-Si- respondió el chico.

-_Bien, te llamare amas tarde para ver como estas_- dijo Harry- _y no quiero que vayas a averiguar quienes fueron al pasado, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso._

-Si Harry- dijo Teddy rodando los ojos.

-_Hablo muy en serio Lupin, cuídate_- dijo Harry como despedida.

-Adiós, dile a mamá que lo siento, si?

-_Claro, lo haré_- con estas ultimas palabras Harry desapareció del espejo, Teddy lo guardo de nuevo en la mochila.

-No es seguro estar aquí, mejor volvamos a casa- dijo Teddy mirando a todos, ellos asintieron, y tomando un puñado de libros salieron el lugar para volver a la residencia Lupin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Están seguros que vive aquí?- pregunto Helen, caminaban por el bosque cercano al Valle de Godric.

-Eso dijo nuestra fuente- explico Greyback- pe4ro su casa esta protegida por un encantamiento.

-El Fidelio, claro, en esta época es muy popular- lo interrumpió Helen, entonces debemos hacer que Teddy venga hacia acá- dijo Helen deteniéndose de repente.

-Se puede saber como harás eso?- pregunto Greyback deteniéndose y volteando a mirarla.

-Ya lo veras- dijo Helen, tomo su collar y llamo a los chicos que anteriormente habían entrado en él- Sean, Jean, salgan.

-Si Helen?

-Que pasa?

-Necesito un favor- dijo la chica- quiero que hagan el sonido exacto que Maiven hace cuando pide ayuda durante la Luna Llena.

-Hecho.

-Tomara un segundo.

-Esto será facilísimo- dijo Helen mirando el final del bosque que estaba solo a unos metros.

--------

-Bueno, seguiremos leyendo aquí- dijo Tonks tomando un libro y poniéndolo en su regazo, el ambiente era tan aburrido que hasta el bebé Teddy estaba profundamente dormido.

-Saben que, deberíamos ir a Hogwarts, ahí Teddy estará a salvo y podremos utilizar la biblioteca- dijo Hermione mirando a todos.

-Buena idea Hermione- dijo Remus- que te parece Teddy?

-Si, supongo que esta…- Teddy se interrumpió al escuchar un aullido, pero no era cualquier aullido, lo recoció inmediatamente, era Maiven, la chica Licántropo que conocía desde niño y lo acompañaba durante algunas Lunas Llenas- escucharon eso?

-No- negaron todos los presentes.

-Yo si- dio Remus escuchando con atención- quienes?

Maiven- susurro Teddy saltando del sofá y yendo hacia la puerta principal.

-Teddy, espera!- grito Remus siguiéndolo.

-Teddy, vuelve aquí!- exclamo Harry saliendo tras los dos Licántropos, luego se les unió Ron, Ginny y Tonks, Hermione, siendo la única no Auror, se quedo con el bebé Teddy.

-Es mi amiga, tal vez fue la que viajo en el tiempo y esta pidiendo ayuda!- dijo Teddy sin dejar de correr, el aullido venia desde el bosque.

-Teddy… alto… no puede ser amiga tuya… no es Luna Llena como para que aúlle!- dijo Remus jadeando mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al chico.

-Teddy, que te dije! Que te dije! No te alejes de tus padres o de mi! Ahora si te castigo!- gritaba Harry, cuando Teddy llego ala orilla del bosque el aullido ceso, Teddy se paro en seco y Remus casi lo atropella, todos los demás se detuvieron y miraron el bosque detenidamente.

-Ahí no hay nadie Teddy- dijo Tonks.

-Pero… pero era su aullido- dijo Teddy caminando hacia adentro.

-al vez lo confundiste- dijo Ron- será mejor que regresemos, ya vez lo que el otro Harry dijo, no saben quienes vinieron, peor no debemos correr riesgos.

-Demasiado tarde- la suave pero fría voz de una chica llego a sus oídos, Teddy miro rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz, entra en la rama de u árbol cercano estaba la dueña de la voz jugando con una ramita que había cortado- Teddy, cuanto tiempo.

-Helen- murmuro el chico retrocediendo unos pasos, Harry se preocupo, pues recordaba lo que su yo futuro había dicho "_Pesamos que Greyback o Helen te había encontrado" _eso no podía ser bueno.

-Ella es Helen?- pregunto Harry acercándoos a Teddy.

-Mira, trajiste guardaespaldas!- exclamo Helen mirando a todos los adultos con las varitas listas para atacar- que bien, por que yo traje a los míos.

En ese momento todo el grupo de Licántropos que habían acompañado a Helen, Greyback incluido, salieron de sus escondites sonriendo malevolente.

-Se los pondré sencillo- dijo Helen bajando del algol de un salto- entréguenme a Teddy, y nadie sale herido.

-Si quieres a Teddy, tendrás que herirnos a todos- dijo Remus poniéndose entre su hijo y los Licántropos.

-Bien, si así lo prefieren- dijo Helen encogiéndose de hombros- acábenlos.

Inmediatamente los Licántropos saltaron sobre sus presas, cada uno tenia a un Hombre Lobo contra el cual pelear, Teddy quedo cara a cara con Helen, sabia que ella no lo dañaría, no le convenía, pero también sabia que era lo que Helen quería que hiciera, y no podía permitir que Greyback se diera cuenta de lo que podía hacer, pero si no lo hacia algunos de los presentes podían resultar seriamente heridos por las mordidas de los Licántropos, sabia que un Licántropo transformado era aun mas peligroso que los Licántropos sin la transformación, y hasta estos temían a los Lobos, peor no podía hacerlo.

-Vamos Teddy, dejaras que mueran?- pregunto Helen, Teddy la ignoro completamente, miro la pelea que sostenía su padre contra Greyback, nunca había visto a Remus pelear, no había podido, pero ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta de que esa Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, a tenia muy bien merecida.

-Ginny!- el grito de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos, Ginny estaba acorralada y sin varita, Harry iba a ayudarla, pero un Licántropo le cerraba el paso, Ginny estaba en peligro, ese Hombre Lobo iba a morderla, no era que se fuera a trasformar en Licántropo ella también, pero no volvería a ser la misma, tenia que hacer algo.

-Déjala en paz!- rito Teddy yendo hasta donde estaba Ginny.

-Y que es lo que as a hacer amiguito?- pregunto el Licántropo burlonamente.

-Teddy, vete de aquí!- grito Ginny.

-Teddy!!- las voces de Tonks, Remus y Harry se escucharon al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo advierto, a todos ustedes, largo de aquí!- grito Teddy, los licántropos inmediatamente se volvieron hacia el.

-Teddy, no!- Harry intento llegar hasta su ahijado, pero Helen lo había detenido con un hechizo.

-No interrumpas peleas ajenas cariño- dijo Helen cerrándole el paso y guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Chicos, la cena esta servida- dijo Greyback, todos los Hombres Lobo rieron y se lanzaron contra Teddy

-Teddy!!- gritaron todos los adultos mirando horrorizados como los Hombres Lobo se lanzaban contra el chico, pero cuando los Licántropos tocaron la piel del chico, ya no era la tersa piel que ellos esperaban, era suave y peludo, bastante pelo, los Hombres Lobo se alejaron y contemplaron al Licántropo que tenían frente a ellos, era un Hombre Lobo transformado, completamente transformado, y tenia dos aretes, igual que Teddy, uno en la ceja y el otro en la oreja, no podían creerlo, se había transformado y no era Luna Llena, como lo había hecho?

-Vámonos de aquí!- gritaron varios de los Licántropos y salieron de ahí corriendo.

-Como demonios hiciste eso?- preguntó Greyback, pero el gruñido de Teddy lo hizo retroceder- maldito niño.

Greyback intento golpear a Teddy, peor el chico fue mas rápido, en un segundo se encontraba peleando con Greyback y otros dos licántropos, por el tenia la ventaja de estar transformado, en cuanto a Remus y el resto, estaban anonadados, Teddy se había transformado, era increíble, miraban todo con la boca abierta, todos menos Harry, quien, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se había acercado a Helen y se preparaba para lanzarle u hechizo.

-Que demonios haces!- grito Helen al sentir como unas cuerdas la ataban.

-Tu quieres atrapar a Teddy, o me equivoco?- pregunto Harry.

-Eso no te importa- respondió Helen forcejeando con las cuerdas.

-Claro queme importa, es mi ahijado- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, quien le manda a tu ahijado a ser el único Licántropo que puede transformarse a voluntad- dijo Helen.

-Pues escúchame bien- dijo Harry acercando su cara a la de Helen- o te vas y te pierdes por ahí, o te juro que dejare esa hermosa carita que tienes, muy parecida a la de Greyback, escuchaste?

-No me asustas Potter, capturaremos a Teddy, no podrás estar protegiéndolo todo el tiempo- dijo Helen mirándolo desafiante.

-Tal vez no esta él, pero estará uno de nosotros- dijo Ron acercándose a ellos.

-En otra ocasión- dijo Helen al ver que no tenia oportunidad de llevarse a Teddy en ese momento, con u ligero _"Plop!"_ desapareció del lugar, a los pocos minutos Greyback y los otros dos se alejaban a paso lento.

-Esto… esto no se quedara así, Lupin- dijo Greyback, estaba muy agitado y algo lastimado- vamonos de aquí!

Greyback y compañía se retiraron inmediatamente, Teddy lanzo un sonoro aullido y se fue des-trasformando poco a poco, hasta quedar tendido en el suelo completamente agotado.

-Teddy!- exclamaron Remus y Tonks acercándose al chico, Tonks too la cabeza de su hijo y la puso sobre sus piernas.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Remus- es imposible.

Todos estaban e estado de medio shock al ver a Teddy, ya en su forma humana, respiraba agitadamente y estaba muy pálido, esa transformación debió de haber sido igual de dolorosa como las que siempre le pasa, pero el podía controlarla, era increíble, increíble! Ahora sabían por que Greyback quería capturarlo, debían alejarlo de él lo más posible, y ahora, con Helen en ese tiempo, no seria tan fácil llevar a cabo la misión de Teddy como ellos habían esperado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les dije ke era medio extraño.. pero bueno.. espero sus Reviews para ver si le sigo..!!


	2. El Mismo Resultado

Tarde..¬¬ pero me desesperaba ver lo popular que es el fic y no poder escribir.. mira que 13 Reviews en el primer capi..O.O espero que sigan así..!!! por favor..:D aquí verán un poco del hermoso, cariñoso, gracioso, amistoso y otras palabras que terminen en "oso" que es Harry en el futuro.. y también la razón por la ke Teddy se transforma a voluntad.. espero ke les guste el capi.. me dejan Reviews por fa..!!!

_**NOTA:**__ Lógicamente Remus y Tonks no murieron, puesto que Teddy tiene 2 años y ellos están con él._

**Sion-Allegra: **si lo seguí..¬¬ algo lento verdad.. pero lo seguí. No te quiero alcanzar, habré llegado aun grado de locura que es… que es… no quiero ni pensarlo..¬¬ pero bueno.. la entrada de Teddy..XD hahahaha seguí tu consejo..XD hahahah ke bueno ke te gusto e fic.. aki ya esta otro capi.. espero ke tmb te guste.. y actualice antes de que terminara el fin de semana.. por lo que no puedes hacer ninguna amenaza..:D

**Yuecita:ke **bueno ke te gusto.. espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Alejamoto Diethel:** vivos!! Vivos!! Como J.K. debió de haberlos dejado..!! tienen ke cuidar a ambos Teddys..XD hahah aunke el no será el único con problemas.. hahahahaha y pues Harry y Ginny, es completamente lógico que terminan juntos..XD hhahaha espero que te guste el capi..!!

**Lord Xolur: **…¬¬ nada ke ver con Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma ni nada de eso, entendido..??¬¬ tranquilo, Remus murió por una razón.. ya veras luego.. aunke no entendí con que quisiste decir cuando hiciste referencia a los Hombres Lobo.. se que te gustan mucho.. y pues espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Nymra: **Remus y Tonks no murieron.. a mi tmb me gusta muchísimo mas así..:) no te preocupes por los Reviews con saber que te gustaron esta bien.. hahahahaXD y sobre mi "talento" para escribir tantos fics.. no preguntes.. es mejor así..¬¬ espero que te guste este capi..!!

**Duffy Potter: **no me dejaste muchas opciones sobre seguir el fic..XD hahaha y si.. yo también babeo por ese lobito..XD hahaha quien no.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Jazmin-Black:** extraño.. interesante.. cual es la diferencia.. si lo sigo.. hahaha aqui va otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Ivonne: **lectora..:) aquí esta otro capi del fic.. que bueno ke te gusto.. tardo en subirlo pero tenme paciencia por fa..:D espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Francesca: **aquí esta otro capi.. espero que te guste..!!

**Staken Tonks: **tarde algo.. pero aquí esta el capi..:D y pues si aquí ya viene que paso con Remus.. Remus peliazul si.. pero de 15 es algo chico para mi gusto..XD hahahaha un pokito mas grande..xD bueno espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** que bueno que te gusto..!! hahaha ya aquí se explica todo bien..:D y pues si.. Remus murió.. pero quien sabe, con Teddy en el pasado, el futuro puede cambiar..!! espero que te guste el capi..!! 

**Nataa:** vivitos y coleando.. por ahora..:D si a mi también me gusto eso de la transformación se me vino a la mente de repente..XD hahaha y pues aquí ya veras que le pasa a Remus para que Teddy se comporte así.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Chris Marie2403: **te encanta? En serio..!! ke bien.. me haces sentir bien..:D no te preocupes, aquí ya viene el por que de la transformación a voluntad de Teddy.. espero ke te guste..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Mismo Resultado..!!**

-PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS!! AHORA SI VAS A VER QUIEN ES TU PADRINO!! CASTIGADO!! SI ANTES DIJE DE POR VIDA, CREEME QUE NO LO HABIA DICHO EN SERIO!! PERO AHORA HASTA TU DECENDENCIA SUFRIRA!! TUS HIJOS Y LOS HIJOS DE TUS HIJOS SEGUIRAN CON EL CASTIGO HASTA QUE MI ESPIRITU DESCANSE EN PAZ DESPUES DE QUE SUFRAS LAS CONCECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS!! MIRA QUE TRANSFORMARTE AQUÍ!! ENFRENTE DE HELEN Y GREYBACK!!

-Pero él no sabe…

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEPA O NO SEPA!! YA TE VIO!! Y AHORA TENDRAN QUE CUIDARSE DE QUE NO TE HAGA NADA A TI TAMBIEN!! QUE IRRESPONSABLE!! SOLO ESPERA A QUE TU MADRE SE ENTERE…

-No, por favor, no le digas a mamá- suplico el chico de cabello azul, él y su padrino estaban encerrados en el estudio de la casa de los Lupin, y es que hacia un par de horas que Harry Potter de 32 años había llegado del futuro sorprendiendo a todos, pero no fue solamente su presencia lo que los impresiono, si no su _"Instinto de protección hacia Teddy"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Teddy, cariño, estas bien?- preguntaba Tonks pasando un trapo mojado por la frente de Teddy, el chico comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en la sala de los Lupin, recostado en el sillón de tres plazas, cubierto por una manta y con sus padres a un lado mirándolo preocupados.

-Que… que paso?- pregunto Teddy intentando sentarse, pero Tonks se lo impidió.

-No, recuéstate amor, no hagas esfuerzos.

-Toma, come chocolate, te hará bien- dijo Remus tendiéndole una barra de chocolate, el pequeño Lupin no se hizo del rogar y en menos de dos segundos estaba dándole la primera gran mordida a su chocolate.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto de nuevo Teddy, Harry se había acercado y hora estaba sentado unto a los pies del pequeño Licántropo.

-Te transformaste, y no es Luna Llena- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Teddy, el chico solo bajo la mirada, estaba en problemas, casi podía sentir el ardor en su trasero, sabia que no debía transformarse, lo sabia, lo tenia prohibidísimo, pero había sido una emergencia, aunque la verdad era que le había mostrado a Greyback lo que podía hacer, cosa que complicaba su misión, y también complicaba su vida social para los próximos años, sabia que Harry no estaría nada contento con eso.

-Esta bien cariño, ya paso- dijo Tonks al ver que la cara de Teddy era de preocupación.

-No, no estoy preocupado por eso, estoy acostumbrado a las transformaciones- respondió el chico dándole otra mordida a su chocolate.

-Entonces que es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Remus, Teddy inconscientemente miro a Harry, quien seguía sentado en sus pies.

-Bueno, es que estoy seguro de que Harry no estará…

-Nada contento con esto?- pregunto una voz desde la cocina, todos los que en ese momento estaban en la sala miraron, asombrados, al hombre parado en el marco de la puerta, era total y completamente idéntico a...

-Harry!- exclamo Teddy poniéndose d pie rápidamente y dejando el chocolate a un lado.

-Que? Como? Él es Harry?- preguntaron Tonks y Remus al mismo tiempo.

-Si como no se parece- dijo con sarcasmo Ron recibiendo un golpe por parte de Hermione.

-Por que… cuando… como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Teddy, se notaba algo nervioso.

-Vine porque me entere que te transformaste, hace aproximadamente 15 segundos y llegue utilizando un poco de la magia que dejaste, ya respondí tus preguntas, ahora tu responderás las mías- dijo Harry tranquilamente, tranquilidad que asustaba a su ahijado, se acerco rápidamente al chico y tomándolo por el brazo- hola a todos y con permiso- dijo Harry mientras llevaba a Teddy, casi arrastrando hacia el estudio.

-No, espera, por favor, déjame explicarte…

-Explicarme? Explicarme!!- grito Harry girándose hacia el chico, el cual se limito a bajar la mirada- TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA!! TU MADRE CASI ACABA CONMIGO CON TAL DE QUE VINIERA POR TI!! PERO CLARO, NO PUEDES REGRESAR AUN!! Y SABES QUE ES LO PEOR?! QUE AHORA HELEN TAMBIEN ESTA AQUÍ Y GREYBACK LE AYUDA!! Y SEGÚN TU ESTARIAS MAS SEGURO EN ESE TIEMPO!! HA! YO NO LO CREO!!- Harry termino de gritar y se dirigió hacia el estudio dejando a todos sorprendidos, Tonks y Remus se habían parado a cada lado de su hijo mayor, Ginny sostenía al pequeño Teddy y lo abrazaba como protegiéndolo del Harry mayor, Ron se había escondido tras Hermione y Harry tenia una expresión indescifrable- te quiero aquí enseguida escuchaste!

-Pero Harry…

-AHORA!!

-Esta bien hijo, el solo te regaña por que te quiere y quiere protegerte- le dijo Remus con el entrecejo fruncido mientras intentaba convencer a si mismo de lo que acababa de decir.

-Tu… tu padre tiene razón Teddy- dijo Tonks mirando extrañada hacia la puerta del estudio- Harry solo te grita por que se preocupo mucho por ti.

-TEDDY!!- se escucho el rugido de Harry desde el estudio haciendo saltar a todos.

-Si, me ama, por eso acabara con mi trasero- dijo Teddy tomando el chocolate que Remus tenia en su mano- ultima mordida, seguro me castiga y no me deja comer chocolate.

Después de comerse medio chocolate de una sola mordida, Teddy se dirigió hacia el estudio y cerro la puerta tras el.

-No creen que sea muy duro con el, o si?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS!! AHORA SI VAS A VER QUIEN ES TU PADRINO…- el grito de Harry hizo que todos dieran un respingo.

-No, no creo que seas muy duro con él, amigo, no menos duro que una roca- dijo Ron dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Harry mientras este se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así fue como terminaron en esa situación, Harry dando vuelta alrededor del sillón individual en donde Teddy se encontraba sentado mirando sus pies, mientras su padrino le gritaba, Teddy sabia que el castigo seria fuerte, esta vez la había hecho buena, justo eso pensaba su padrino.

-ESTA VEZ LA HICISTE BUENA TEDDY!!

_-"Conosco demasiado bien a Harry"_- pensó el chico.

-COMO YA DIJE, ESTAS CASTIGADO!! EN CUANTO LLEGUES AL FUTURO PROHIBIDAS LAS SALIDAS, NO TELE, NO VISITAS DE VICTOIRE Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LIBROS!!- siguió gritando Harry- PERO DESDE AHORITA ESTAS CASTIGADO, SIN COMER CHOCOLATE POR DOS SEMANAS!!

-Me quieres matar!!- exclamo Teddy.

-TE MATO NADA!! TU TE LO GANASTE!!- respondió Harry, Teddy lo miro con la boca abierta, jamás había durado tanto tiempo sin comer chocolate, seguro le daba un ataque a la semana- Y MIRA QUE ESE ES SOLO CASTIGO POR PARTE MIA!! TENGO QUE CONSULTAR CON TU MAD…

-Harry!- dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie al ver que su padrino desaparecía, pero a los dos segundos estaba de vuelta frente a él.

-Se termina el efecto de la magia, me quedan unos cuantos minutos- dijo Harry.

-Bueno pues, creo que, mejor nos despedimos antes de que te vallas, no?- dijo Teddy sonriendo tímidamente, pero ante la seria mirada de Harry, su sonrisa se esfumo totalmente.

-Crees que te escaparas de tu castigo?- pregunto Harry con voz de ultratumba- creeme que lo ultimo que haré antes de irme será presentarle a tu trasero mi cinturón.

Teddy trago saliva sonoramente al ver que Harry desabrochaba su cinturón y le señalaba que se parara junto al escritorio.

-------

-Ya llevamos mucho tiempo ahí dentro- dijo Harry, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual abrazando al bebé Teddy como disculpándose por lo que hacia, ya que hacia un par de minutos había escuchado lo que él había supuesto era un cinturón golpeando algo suave, seguido por un gemido de dolor.

-No puedo creer que le des así a trasero de mi bebé- dijo Tonks, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada del estudio, Remus andaba de un lado a otro y se detenía solo para acariciar la cabeza de Teddy.

-Harry, lamento decirlo pero, eres un monstruo, hermano.

-Cállate!- exclamo Harry lanzándole un cojín a Ron quien lo esquivo con facilidad, cosa que el chico peliazul que en ese momento salía del estudio de los Lupin no logro, y se fue al suelo tras un certero golpe en la cabeza- Teddy! Teddy, lo lamento, estas bien?

-Si, si, si, estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a caerme- dijo Teddy mientras se apoyaba de Ron para poder levantarse.

-Acostumbrado a caerte?- pregunto Remus.

-Te comprendo cariño- dio Tonks con los ojos entrecerrados.

-En serio eso se hereda?- pregunto Ron deteniendo a Teddy para que no se cayera de nuevo.

-Ron!- lo dependieron Ginny y Hermione.

-En donde esta Harry?- pregunto Remus al ver que si hijo salía solo del estudio.

-Ya se fue, la magia no lo pudo dejar mas tiempo… gracias a Merlín- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, solo Ron y Harry lo escucharon, Ron soltó la risa y Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ven Teddy, siéntate- dijo Harry acercando a su ahijado hacia los sillones.

-No, gracias Harry, prefiero estar de pie… o acostado bocabajo- dijo el chico.

-Teddy- dijo Harry entregándole el bebé Teddy a Remus y parándose frente al Teddy grande, puso sus manos en los hombros de Teddy con total tranquilidad, el chico lo miraba con una ceja alzada, Harry sonreía, Teddy se extraño aun mas, entonces, de la nada, comenzó a zarandearlo- dime que yo no soy así siempre!! No soy un monstruo!! Dime que no!!

-Harry, Harry basta, déjalo!- decía Ginny intentando controlar a su novio.

-No puede ser, soy una bestia!!- exclamo Harry mientras caía de rodillas y se abrazaba a las piernas de Teddy, quien no sabia que hacer- perdón!! Perdóname Teddy!! Yo no quiero ser así!! Seré buen padrino, te lo prometo!!

-Harry, esta bien… erm… no te preocupes…- decía Teddy mientras le daba unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza a su padrino loco- lo haces por que me quieres.

-Como te voy a querer cuando te doy cintarazos por mas de tres minutos!!- grito Harry separándose de Teddy y tomándose la cabeza con las manos- soy un fracaso como padrino, no sirvo para eso!!

-Harry!!- grito Teddy mientras le daba una bofetada.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos por el shock, Teddy había bajado la mano con la que le había pegado a Harry y ahora buscaba las palabras que usaría para su suplica de piedad, Ginny, que había estado a punto de golpear a Harry también agradecía con la mirada a Teddy, Tonks y Remus miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos y Ron casi suelta una carcajada, cosa que no le fue permitida por Hermione.

-Harry… yo… lo…

-No Teddy, estaba fuera de control, tenias que hacer algo para calmarme, fue reacción, no hay problema- lo interrumpió Harry una vez salido del shock y se estaba poniendo de pie.

-En serio?- pregunto Teddy sonriendo.

-Claro que no!! Como pudiste cachetear a tu padrino!!- una persecución comenzó, Teddy gritaba todo tipo de disculpas hacia Harry, este solo seguía gritándole y persiguiéndolo, Tonks se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño Teddy, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a la cocina a servir algo de te.

-Apuesto cinco Galeones a que Harry lo atrapa- dijo Ron tendiéndole la mano a Remus sin perder de vista la persecución.

-Bromeas, crees que dejare que ese loco de Harry atrape a mi hijo por cinco Galeones- dijo Remus completamente ofendido.

-Bueno que sean diez- dijo Ron acogiéndose de hombros.

-Hecho- Remus estrecho la mano de Ron y ambos siguieron viendo la carrera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Eso fue desastroso!- se quejaba Helen, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Greyback la observaba y se curaba las heridas que Teddy le había causado- no puedo creer que no pudieran con el chico!

-En ningún momento mencionaste que el "chico" se transformaba a voluntad!- se defendió Greyback mirando a Helen.

-Pues lo hace, y creo yo que te interesa eso, no?- pregunto Helen parando de caminar y mirando fijamente a Greyback.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió el licántropo poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, en ese caso me ayudaras a capturarlo- dijo Helen sentándose en una roca, la cual estaba cubierta por piel de, no quiso sabe que animal era.

-Ayudarte?- pregunto Greyback con los ojos entrecerrados- como dije desde un principio, eres extraña bruja.

-Ahora por que?- pregunto Helen rodando los ojos.

-Quieres atrapara a Teddy, pero tu ni siquiera eres licántropo, para que lo quieres si no es para saber como se transforma?- dijo Greyback mirándola fijamente, Helen se le quedo mirando, Greyback no era tan bruto como ella había creído, suspiro un par de veces decidiendo si decirle todo a Greyback, pero al final, decidió que solo le diría lo esencial.

-Me impresionas, eres mas listo de lo que pensé- dijo Helen poniéndose de pie- tienes razón, yo no soy licántropo, pero si necesito a Teddy para unos… experimentos.

-Experimentos?

-Tal vez puedo hacer que todos los Licántropos puedan transformarse así, y hasta encontrar alguna forma para que la transformación no sea dolorosa- dijo Helen caminando por el lugar, Greyback escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Por que querrías hacer eso?- pregunto Greyback.

-Bueno, que mi espíritu de bondad no puede florecer, o que?

-Si, bueno… si para eso quieres a Teddy por que el chico no quiere ayudarte?- pregunto Greyback sentándose en la misma piedra de la que Helen se había levantado.

-Es egoísta- respondió simplemente Helen.

-Conozco a Lupin, el será todo, menos egoísta, es demasiado buena gente.

-Bueno, es que nada me asegura que Teddy salga vivo a los experimentos- dijo Helen, Greyback se quedo pensativo un momento, analizando todo lo que Helen le había dicho.

-Y esos experimentos…

-Helen! Helen, mira esto!!

-Ganamos! Ganamos!

Sean y Jean entraron en la cueva en la que Helen y Greyback estaban, entraron brincando y celebrando.

-Sean, Jean, que demonios…

-Mira, mira, mira!!- exclamaron ambos chicos zarandeando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de carne frente a Helen.

-Asco!! Quítenme eso de enfrente!- dijo Helen alejándose de ahí rápidamente.

-Ganaron la carne del día?- pregunto Greyback.

-SI!!

-Genial, felicidades, ahora largo!!- grito el licántropo lanzando a ambos chicos fuera de la cueva, afuera había varios licántropos esperando a los chicos, habían caído bien a la mayoría de los Hombres Lobo.

-Que me decías?-pregunto Helen una vez que la calma volvió a la cueva.

-Si, esos experimentos que harías, serian para saber por que el chico puede transformarse cuando quiera, cierto?- dijo Greyback volviendo a la roca.

-No, claro que no, ya se por que se transforma a voluntad, lo que quiero hacer es poder darle a los Licántropos que ya existen esa habili…

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Greyback poniéndose de pie rápidamente- sabes por que el chico se transforma a voluntad?

-Si, claro, es lógico, aunque me tomo tiempo descubri…

-Como lo logra?!- pregunto Greyback rápidamente.

-Aunque te lo dijera no podrías lograr…

-Solo dime, dime como lo logra!- exclamo Greyback acercándose a la chica.

-Ya, esta bien, tranquilo!- dijo Helen alejándose del enorme licántropo- te lo explicare, siéntate- Greyback, a regañadientes volvió a sentarse en la piedra que había dejado antes- bien, todo es muy lógico y simple, el se transforma gracias a… su madre.

-Su madre?- pregunto Greyback extrañado- creí que el licántropo era Lupin.

-Si, si, si, el padre es el Hombre Lobo- dijo Helen quitándole importancia- pero, la madre es…

-Es?- apresuro Geyback.

-No lo sabes?- pregunto Helen mirándolo incrédula.

-Claro que no, n se me la biografía de Remus Lupin- dijo Greyback exasperado.

-Bueno, ya, tranquilo- dijo Helen- la madre de Teddy es Nymphadora Tonks, una Metamorfomaga.

-Metamorfomaga- repitió Greyback, su cerebro maquinaba al 100 para comprender lo que Helen decía.

-Así es, ahora, Remus Lupin heredo su Licantropía a su hijo, Teddy, mientras que Nymphadora Tonks le heredo su Metamorfomagia- explico Helen- por lo que el chico puede cambiar su apariencia a su antojo, pero a diferencia de los demás Metamorfomagos, Teddy también tiene el gen Licántropo, por lo que su cambio a voluntad también afecta ese aspecto logrando que Teddy se transforme cuando el quiera, mantiene conciencia de sus actos, pero la transformación, por ser tan difícil, resulta igual de dolorosa que las que ocurren en Luna Llena.

-Eso es… increíble…- Greyback se quedo pensando por varios minutos, nunca había pensado en eso, tenia que obtener esa habilidad, la quería, la necesitaba, la deseaba, entonces una pregunta cruzo su mente- que hace Teddy en este tiempo?

-Como?- Helen estaba algo distraída planeando algo para poder capturar a l chico Lupin.

-Por que vino a este tiempo? Huyendo, o necesita algo de aquí?- volvió a preguntar Greyback.

-De hecho, creo tener una idea de lo que hace Teddy aquí- dijo Helen- estuve pensando y me di cuenta que este es el año en el que…

-Si?- preguntó Greyback al ver que Helen se había quedado callada.

-No se si debo decirte- dijo Helen frunciendo el ceño- es peligroso que sepas cosas del futuro, pueden cambiar las cosas.

-O pueden sucede mas rápido- dijo Greyback, Helen lo miro por unos segundos y después comenzó a explicar.

-Supuestamente, y si mis cálculos son correctos, este año es el año en el que… Remus Lupin muere- explico Helen Greyback abrió mucho los ojos- tu lo asesinaste.

-En... que… como…

-No estoy muy bien enterada de cuando ni como ni nada de eso, solo se que en este año Remus muere, en unos años el Ministerio pierde todo el respeto que Remus había ganado para los Licántropos, la mayoría sigue intentando ser normales, pero tu y tus aliados son los mas poderosos Licántropos de toda Gran Bretaña, y están, o mordiendo mas personas, o buscando mas aliados entre los Licántropos que ya se habían ido con Lupin, hacia ya muchos años que los Licántropos salvajes, o sea tu y tu manada, esta fuera de control- explico Helen- supongo que Teddy esta aquí para evitar que mates a su padre y que la paz entre licántropos vuelva a mi tiempo.

-Así que Remus Lupin morirá, y yo seré el autor del asesinato?- pregunto Greyback con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, escucha, fue demasiado por una noche, te importa si me voy a dormir, tengo que planear como haremos para capturar a… a… Teddy- dijo Helen bostezando.

-Si, asegúrate que tus chicos idiotas no molesten- dijo Greyback antes de que Helen saliera de la cueva- Remus muerto, Teddy se transforma a voluntad y Helen podrá darme esas habilidades, esto es muy rápido, pero me agra…

Greyback dejo de hablar consigo mismo, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, era simple, algo tardada, pero sabia que funcionaria mejor que intentar capturar a Teddy, con Harry y la bola de perdedores cuidando al pequeño de los Lupin, y con el mismo pequeño pendiente de lo que le pasara a su padre, dejaban muy desprotegida a la razón de la rara condición del pequeño licántropo, Tonks, la madre de Teddy, estando tan preocupados en vigilar a Teddy y salvar a Remus nadie le prestaría mucha atención a la Metamorfomaga, solo tendría que capturar a Tonks, tener un licantropito con ella y así utilizarían a ese bebé, para los experimentos y Teddy pasaría a ser un problema menor, era simplemente…

-Perfecto- murmuro Greyback con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro, se fue a dormir muy feliz, su plan daría resultado, capturarían a Tonks y en nueve meses, podrían comenzar las investigaciones, el futuro no se veía muy bien para la familia Lupin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una vez que Harry termino de perseguir a Teddy y que Remus ganara la apuesta, todos estaban en la sala, el bebé Teddy ya estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre, todos esperaban una señal para ver que hacían ahora.

-Y bien- dijo Remus-que se supone que haremos?

-Pues como dijimos, vamos a Hogwarts- dijo Harry- Teddy A y Teddy B estarán a salvo allá.

-Teddy A y Teddy B?- preguntaron todos.

-Claro, Teddy Adolescente y Teddy Bebé- explico Ron captando lo que quería decir su amigo, nadie pudo aguantar la risa.

-Harry tiene razón- dijo Hermione- además la biblioteca de Hogwarts tiene todos los libros habidos y por haber, ahí encontraremos la manera de egresar a Teddy a su tiempo.

-Digan Teddy A y Teddy B, es mas fácil- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, entonces, llamemos a McGonagall ara ver si podemos ir a quedarnos allá- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

-Mejor mañana Remus- dijo Tonks señalando a ambos Teddys, uno durmiendo en sus brazos y el otro apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas y recostado en el sofá, Remus lanzo un hechizo a Teddy para poder llevarlo a la habitación para invitados, Tonks llevo al bebé a su cuna.

Una vez que Tonks dejo a Teddy B en su cuna paso al cuarto de Teddy A, el chico era un Remus joven, se veía como un angelito cuando dormía, cosa que, aunque Tonks no lo sabia, no era, el había sacado todo el lado Merodeador de Remus y también la loquera de su madre, a pesar de ser muy inteligente y disfrutar de la lectura, le encantaba hacer bromas y meterse en problemas con McGonagall, era su diversión.

-Definitivamente eres un Merodeador, no es verdad?- pregunto Tonks en voz baja, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Teddy, salio de la habitación, después de que su madre saliera, Teddy abrió los ojos feliz.

-Sip, Merodeador y orgulloso de serlo- dijo Teddy después se puso boca arriba y pus sus brazos como almohada, se sentía tan feliz, tan tranquilo, como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima, y todo era gracias que estaba segurísimo de que lograría salvar la vida de su padre, estando en Hogwarts, y él distrayéndolo para que no saliera de ahí, Remus no moriría a manos de Greyback dentro de 3 días.

-Misión cumplida- murmuro el chico y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

--------

-Entonces, mañana iremos a Hogwarts y a hablar con McGonagall- dijo Remus acompañando a Harry y los demás a la puerta.

-Sip, hace mucho que no voy, ya extraño- dijo Harry saliendo de la casa de los Lupin.

-Vendremos para acá para irnos todos juntos- dijo Hermione.

-Si, claro, aquí los esperaremos- dijo Remus.

Después que todos se fueron Remus se dirigió escaleras arriba para dormir un rato, no tenia mucho sueño que digamos, y es que conocer a tu hijo 13 años mayor de cómo es en el presente no es cosa de todos los días, hizo una escala al cuarto de Teddy A antes de ir a la propia, al entrar a la pieza de su hijo mayor le extraño ver que el chico se revolvía en la cama y murmura cosas sin sentido, se acerco un poco para poder ver bien que era lo que pasaba, aunque era mas que evidente que Teddy tenia una pesadilla.

--------

-Dora!! Cuidado!!

-Remus, ven por favor!! No te quedes!! No te quedes!!- gritaba Tonks desesperada, Remus y Ron estaban luchando contra un grupo de Licántropos.

-Dora, huye, rápido!! ve con Ginny!!- grito Remus.

-Tonks, apresúrate!!- Ginny la llamaba, tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas, al igual que Hermione, quien miraba a Ron sin poder detener el mar de lágrimas que la invadían.

-Pero… pero…

-Mami!

-Teddy!!- grito Tonks, se apresuro a cargar al pequeño niño y llevárselo con ella.

No!! Papi!! Papi!!

-Papi estará bien cielo, nos alcanzara luego- decía Tonks intentando convencerse a si misma, Teddy miraba hacia atrás mientras Tonks corría tras Ginny y Hermione, entonces una figura apareció entre los Licántropos, era imposible, pero en verdad era él, Harry estaba luchando contra Ron, ayudaba a los Licántropos que querían matar a Remus.

-_Haddi!!-_ grito Teddy, se dejo ir hacia delante, provocando que Tonks casi lo dejara caer.

-Teddy, no hagas eso cariño, tenemos que irnos- lo reprendió Tonks, cuando volvió a cargar a Teddy siguió su carrera tras Ginny y Hermione, Teddy seguía mirando hacia atrás, entonces no menos de 8 Licántropos atacaban a Remus, al principio Remus pudo resistir, e incluso dejar fuera de combate a sus atacantes, pero después de unos cuantos golpes, fue demasiado para él y cayo al suelo, un Licántropo enorme se acerco a Remus.

-Por fin nos vemos Lupin- la voz de Greyback se dejo oír.

-Eres un maldito- dijo Remus, estaba en cuatro patas y miraba a Greyback con odio- donde esta mi hijo!

-Creeme, que tu hijo será una de tus menores preocupaciones de ahora en adelante- dijo Greyback, entonces el enorme Licántropo, protegiendo su piel con un guante, saco lo que parecía ser un cuchillo de plata- de hecho, todas tus preocupaciones se acabaran.

-Papá!!- la voz de Teddy llamo la atención de todos, Remus giro su cabeza y lo vio, Teddy, de 15 años, forcejeaba con Harry para que lo soltara, pero lo tenia muy bien sujeto, al lado e ellos Ron yacía inconsciente, o algo peor, Harry tenia un brazo cruzando el pecho de Teddy y en la otra mano sostenía su varita- suéltame!!

-Déjalo, Harry, suéltalo, me escuchaste!!- grito Remus, intento ponerse e pie, pero una patada de Greyback lo mando de vuelta al suelo.

-No, tu no vas a ningún lado, ya me has causado demasiados problemas- dijo Greyback preparando el cuchillo para apuñalar a Remus- y ahora pagaras por ello!!

-NOOOO!! Papá!! Déjame!! Suéltame te digo!! Papá!!!!!- Teddy miraba con horror como Greyback atacaba a su padre, subiendo y bajando el cuchillo una y otra vez y llenando todo el lugar de sangre- basta!! Detente por favor!! No!!- Teddy lloraba fuertemente, su padre había muerto estaba seguro de eso- no por favor!! Papá!! Despierta!! Papá!!!

-Teddy… Teddy…- la voz de Remus le llegaba a lo lejos, sentía como Harry lo sacudía bruscamente, quería que lo soltara, quería que lo dejara ir con su padre.

-Suéltame!! Papá!! No te mueras por favor!! Papá!!

-Teddy!! Teddy, despierta!!- Remus movía bruscamente a su hijo, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Teddy abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a su padre frente a él- Teddy, que…

-Papá!!- Teddy no dejo que Remus terminara su pregunta, se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente- estas vivo, sigues vivo, pero no… no debía pasar… no así…

-Teddy, de que estas…

-Tú no debías morir así… Harry no hacia eso… no te mataban así, no, no, no, no es posible… te salve… pero todo cambio…- decía Teddy sin darse cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, lloraba fuertemente abrazado a su padre, todo era claro para Remus en ese momento, él había muerto en el futuro y Teddy había regresado a salvarlo, cosa que, aparentemente, había terminado en una situación diferente, pero con el mismo resultado…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien.¿?¿? ke tal les pareció..¿?¿? espero ke les haya gustado.. déjenme sus Reviews por fa..!!!


	3. Amor

Se preguntaran por que actualizo este fic en lugar de escribir de el montón ke tengo pendiente..¬¬ pero es ke simplemente no me inspiro en los demás..:( y bueno.. el éxito ke tiene Teddy entre los lectores me anima..:D así ke aki les pongo este capi..XD bastante rápido debo decir..XD hahahaha espero ke les guste..!!

_NOTA:_ El incidente de Teddy al ver a Remus y Tonks (ya verán cual) no es experiencia propia!! Le paso a la amiga de una amiga que ahora esta en mi clase, se que suena poco creíble pero es verdad ¬¬ aclarado ese punto, comiencen a leer!!

**Sion-Allegra: **ke lenta en entender los títulos..¬¬ retorcido estilo Sion.. eso es imposible.. aunke kreo tener un fic ke compite contra los tuyos.. hahahahXD Harry no keda traumado.. solo un poco.. digamos… shockeado para ke se escuche bonito..XD y mas te vale no saludarme tan elocuente mente como Harry..¬¬ me saludas bien..!! y si.. pronto.. rápido.. lo antes posible.. subí capi.. haber ke tal..XD

**Zory: **ke bueno ke te gusto mi idea..!!:D y pues supongo ke kualkier adulto se pondría furioso si sabe ke su hijo o ahijado arriesgo su vida..XD y si.. la apuesta..XD hahahaha debo admitir ke el ultimo tramo de la persecución estuvo muy reñido..XD hahaha si mate a Remus.. pero no es lo ke krees.. o bueno tal vez si.. bueno ya no se..XD hahahah ya veras conforme avance el fic.. yo keria a un Teddy revoltoso.. y si ke lo obtuve..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Helen Nicked Lupin: **ke bueno ke te sute la idea..XD hahaha y pues ya veremos ke le pasa a Tonks.. aunke admito ke Greyback y Tonks teniendo un bebe…¬¬ francamente me dio escalofríos de solo pensarlo..¬¬ y pues Harry… ya veras..XD espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Duffy Potter: **te gusto..!! siii..!! hahahah ke bien..!! y pues Teddy A.. tal vez tenga algunas molestias.. pero se podrá sentar bien..XD y a mi tmb me da askito Greyback..¬¬ pero Harry del futuro es lo mejor..XD hahaha me encanto dejar al Harry del presente medio traumado.. esta vez si actualice prontito..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Nymra: **si te duele el brazo izkierdo.. entonces asustate.. es lo ke normalmente pasa cuando e va a dar un paro cardiaco.. pero bueno..XD todo eso de Remus muerto.. Harry malo.. y esas cosas.. no lo se.. kien te dice ke es verdad..XD hahha tal vez fue solo una pesadilla.. o una visión del futuro.. kien sabe ke se le ocurrirá a mi macabra mentecita..:D y esa palabra describe a Harry mejor ke todas las ke yo di..XD hahahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Ivonne910: **matar a Remus.. tal vez.. ke Greyback tenga un Licantropito con Tonks.. asquerosamente posible.. ya veré..XD espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Staken Tonks:** no utilices el cortador de venas automático..!! aki te dejo otro capi..!!:D se de alguien ke puede dejar los capis así de intrigantes y emocionantes.. o no.. espera.. esa soy yo..XD hahahaha si.. mejor dejemos la descripción de TU lobito ideal para después..XD hahahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Chris Marie2403:** ke bueno ke te guste el fic..!! y si.. a mi tmb me encantaría tener mi propio Teddy personal..:D espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Francesca: **bueno ya no te desesperes.. aki te dejo el capi.. ya después vendrán mas explicaciones por ahora aki esta otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Nataa: **Remus muerto..!!! no me lo recuerdes..:'( lloro.. lloro.. lloro.. y pues así de emociones para Teddy.. esta bien.. pobre chico.. le causare de todas las sensaciones habidas y por haber en este fic..XD hahahha si.. demasiado popular..¬¬ pero me agrada..:D actualice rápido vdd..?? hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Jazmin-Black: **creo ke cataste la idea cuando mencionaste "Harry del lado de los Licántropos" pero no se.. si.. eso de pegarle a adultos no se hace.. creeme..¬¬ cual media explicación.. oh si.. la ke dio Helen.. bien.. captaste muy bien lo de "media" hahaha porke hay otra razón por la cual nuestra keridisima Helen esta en el pasado.. la veremos después.. por ahora a leer este capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**FrogizZ94: **ya veré si mato o no a Remus.. hahaha me encanta hacer sufrir.. tanto a los lectores como a los personajes..XD hahaha soy mala..:D aki esta este capi.. lo hice rápido.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Ornella: **ke bueno ke te gusta mi fic..!! y ficSS en general..xD hahaha y ya hay mas fics de Teddy.. pero todo el mundo lo pone komo un buen niño ke no kebra n plato..¬¬ ese no es mi Teddy.. mi Teddy es un Merodeador..!! y orgulloso de serlo…!! Espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Pilii:** Holis.. veré si puedo ir a Potter fics..XD hahah no se vio tu e-mail.. eske lo tienes ke poner separado porke si no, no se ve.. ke bueno ke te guste mi fic.. y bueno.. ya veré si hago a Teddy cambiar el pasado..XD hahaha me gusta mushisisisimo hacerlos sufrir.. no se si lo habrás notado..XD bueno pues.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amor: Hasta la Muerte, Traumático y Hechizante..!!**

-Ya, tranquilo cariño, aquí estoy, ya paso todo- Remus abrazaba a Teddy consolándolo mientras el chico seguía llorando silenciosamente.

-Remus, que paso, por que grito Teddy?- Tonks llego a la habitación con la pijama puesta, se acerco rápidamente al ver a su hijo llorando.

-Nada… esta… esta bien, fue una pesadilla- dijo Remus, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la había dicho Teddy, el había muerto en el futuro, al parecer por esa razón había regresado Teddy, para salvarlo, pero las osas no estaban saliendo como lo planeo.

-Teddy, amor, fue una pesadilla- dijo Tonks acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-No, no, no lo fue! Si paso, estoy seguro! No pude hacer nada!!- exclamo Teddy con voz amortiguada, ya que seguía con la cara hundida en el pecho de su padre.

-No pudiste hacer nada?- pregunto Tonks, Remus solo negó con la cabeza para que no preguntara mas.

Los Lupin llevaron a su hijo del futuro a la sala de estar, Tonks se apresuro a llevarle chocolate caliente para que se tranquilizara, Teddy estaba sentado en el sillón con la taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, veía fijamente el suelo, Remus estaba junto a él, Tonks se sentó del otro lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Remus decidió que Teddy ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para calmarse, por lo que miro a su hijo para cuestionarlo.

-Teddy, por favor, explícame que fue todo eso- Teddy miro de reojo a Remus, inmediatamente los ojos de Teddy se llenaron de lagrimas y su cabello se torno color gris opaco.

-Teddy…- Remus detuvo a Tonks antes de que dijera algo, Teddy dio un suspiro y se preparo para contarle a sus padres todo lo que había pasado en el futuro, lo había echado a perder, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se había calmado, así que no tenia otra opción.

-En el futuro… mi papá… bueno yo vine por…

-Teddy- el chico miro a su padre a los ojos, Remus le dijo, con una sola mirada, que continuara, que estaba bien, él ya lo imaginaba.

-Cuando yo tenia dos años, Greyback estaba perdiendo a los miembros de su manada rápidamente debido a la asociación que papá había hecho- explico Teddy mirando de nuevo al suelo- Greyback estaba desesperado por esto, no podía permitir que siguieras quitándole Licántropos, así que te quedaste en el Ministerio hasta tarde ellos llegaron alegando que querían que les consiguieras empleo y esas cosas, quisiste darles cita otro día, pero entonces Greyback apareció y… bueno… te diste cuenta que era una trampa, varios Aurores llegaron a ayudarte, incluyendo a Harry y a Ron, pero…- la voz de Teddy se corto en ese momento- ahora volví para evitar ese incidente porque Greyback esta haciendo estragos en mi tiempo, Harry planeaba venir, pero no tenia tiempo debido a los numerosos ataques, y pues… esa es la verdad.

Remus ya sospechaba algo así, pero Tonks estaba en total shock tras escuchar las palabras de Teddy, Remus, SU Remus, ella se moría si algo le pasaba, Tonks abrazo fuertemente con un brazo a su hijo y con el otro a su esposo, no quería perderlo, no sobreviviría sin él, Remus no podía morir, era imposible, no podía ser.

-Dora- dijo Remus al escuchar que su esposa comenzaba a llorar fuertemente.

-Remus, no quiero perderte, no puedo perderte, no podría…- Tonks y Teddy lloraban abrazando a Remus, él no podía hacer nada mas que abrazarlos e intentar tranquilizarlos, no era que él estuviera muy tranquilo que digamos, pero si estaba mas calmado que los otros dos miembros de la familia.

-Escuchen, escúchenme ambos- dijo el Licántropo mayor separando a su esposa e hijo para poder verlos a la cara- lo que soñaste fue simplemente eso Teddy, u sueño, no es en serio que se vuelva realidad, además, ahora que se que… bueno, ahora que sabemos a que has venido, me cuidare mas, prometo hacer todo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo.

-Pero… no se si eso sea…

-Teddy, no te preocupes, iremos a Hogwarts, ahí estará a salvo tu padre, no ira a trabajar hasta que la fecha de el incidente haya pasado- dijo Tonks tomando la cara de Teddy entre sus manos para que la mirara.

-Por cierto, cuando se supone que pasa eso?- preguntó Remus, que se había puesto de pie.

-Dentro de tres días- respondió Teddy.

-Tres días!! Muchacho, por que no lo dijiste antes, debemos irnos a Hogwarts ya mismo!- exclamo Tonks poniéndose de pie.

-Dora…

-Vamos, llamemos a Harry, y después a McGonagall, Ron y Hermione también deben enterarse- siguió Tonks caminando por toda la sala ignorando el llamado de su esposo.

-Dora…

-Remus, rápido, llama a la oficina y diles que no iras por el resto de la semana y que…

-Dora!!- exclamo el Licántropo mayor haciendo que la Metamorfamaga lo mirara- tranquilízate, son las 3 de la mañana, todos están durmiendo.

-Pero Remus…

-Tu tranquila, no pasa nada si esperamos un par de horas, ahora intentemos dormir y mas tarde llamaremos a Harry y a los demás, de acuerdo?- les dio Remus, Teddy simplemente asintió, pero Tonks se le quedo mirando- ya, arriba a dormir Teddy.

Teddy subió las escaleras dejando a Tonks y Remus solos, Tonks se sentó en un sillón y subió los pies para pegar las rodillas al pecho, Remus la miro y suspiro antes de ir junto a su esposa, sabia que Tonks no quería perderlo, ya bastante le había costado vencer toda la inseguridad y terquedad de Remus como para que se lo arrebataran así.

-Dora- Remus se sentó y abrazo a su esposa, quien comenzó a llorar en cuanto tuvo a Remus a su lado- tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

-Pero Remus, yo no quiero perderte, tu bien sabes que no podría soportar que murieras, eso jamás, nunca en la vida lo podría superar- dijo Tonks con voz entrecortada.

-No me perderás, te lo prometo- dijo Remus abrazándola mas fuertemente.

-Pero es que yo…- en ese momento el bebé Teddy comenzó a llorar cortando a Tonks, ambos padres miraron hacia la escalera, tendrían que dejar su platica para después, su hijo los llamaba, Tonks beso suavemente a Remus en los labios antes de subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto del bebé, Remus se quedo un rato meditando, después de unos minutos se escucho como Tonks salía de la habitación de Teddy B y se dirigía hacia su cuarto, Remus decidió ir con ella, ahora si que estaba preocupado, no quería dejar a Tonks sola, ni dejar a Teddy huérfano, tampoco que Teddy A fallara con su misión, haría todo lo posible por estar seguro, no solo él, sino si hijo también.

-----------

La mañana siguiente fue bastante movida, Teddy A estaba encargado de cuidar a Teddy B mientras Tonks y Remus llamaban a McGonagall, al Ministerio para justificar las faltas de Remus, tuvieron que inventar una buena historia para eso, pero gracias al entrenamiento Merodeador de Remus todo salio bien, también llamaron a Harry y Ron, como ambos eran del departamento de Aurores y ellos estaban enterados de la situación, podrían ayudar a Remus y Teddy por si algo se presentaba, habían quedado con McGonagall, todo estaba listo, Tonks caminaba de aquí para acá llevando y trayendo cosas que iba a llevar, Remus caminaba tras ella, también traía cosas, pero principalmente salvaba las cosas que su esposa tiraba, o dejaba caer, o golpeaba, después de un par de horas y unas cuantas cosas rotas, los Lupin estaban listos para ir a Hogwarts.

-Listos Lupins?- pregunto Harry, traía una mochila, se quedaría unos días solamente.

-Bien, la profesora dijo que a las 12, faltan 5 minutos, así que será mejor irnos yendo- dijo Hermione consultando su reloj.

Rápidamente todos formaron una línea, Harry iría primero junto con Ginny, de ahí Teddy A, Remus con Teddy B le seguirían, Tonks, Hermione y Ron después.

-Por cierto Teddy, ahora que vamos a Hogwarts, en que casa estas?- pregunto Remus mirando a su hijo mayor mientras cargaba al bebe en brazos.

-Que no es obvio, la pregunta ofende- dijo Teddy haciéndose el indignado.

-Dime que eres todo un gran y orgulloso Gryffindor- dijo Harry jalando a Teddy junto a él.

-Por supuesto que claro que no- respondió Teddy haciendo que Harry lo soltara y lo mirara incrédulo- no mentira, si soy Gryffindor, sol quería ver tu cara.

-No si tu me quieres matar de un infarto!- exclamo Harry mientras tomaba su mochila e iba a la chimenea- primero traes a la monstruosidad el Harry del futuro, que es una bestia, y ahora me sales con que no eres Gryffindor, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas bromas y haciéndole eso a la gente Teddy, eso es…

-Harry, ya vete- dijo Ginny tirando los polvos Flu y empujando a Harry dentro, Harry solo grito un "Hogwarts" medio apagado- bien, los espero allá.

Poco a poco todos llegaron a Hogwarts, McGonagall los recibió y les dio habitaciones, estaban un poco alejadas del barullo de los estudiantes, la biblioteca les quedaba cerca y tenían una perfecta vista a los terrenos de Hogwarts, aparte, tal vez sin querer, habían quedado prácticamente al lado de la Bruja Tuerta que llevaba a Honeydukes, así que les seria muy fácil o escapar de los malos, o escaparse de McGonagall, ahí estarían completamente a salvo, los hechizos que protegían el colegio eran muy fuertes, y mas cuando estaba lleno de estudiantes, así que no había posibilidad alguna de que algo malo les pasara a los Lupin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Y bien, ya pensaste en algo para capturar a Teddy?- pregunto Helen, estaba acostada sobre un sillón desgastado cubierto de una piel de animal que de nuevo no quiso saber que era, comía tiras de carne asada, los Licántropos la comían cruda, pero ella y Sean y Jean habían hecho una pequeña fogata para asar su carne.

-Bueno, suponiendo que tus cálculos son correctos y que los Lupin fueron a dar a Hogwarts, creo que no, estoy en cero y su captura será mucho más difícil de lo que pensamos- respondió Greyback con la boca llena de carne.

-No seas asqueroso, no se habla con la boca llena- dijo Helen con expresión de asco.

-La cosa es, que tengo un plan, pero no es para capturar a Teddy- dijo Greyback una vez que hubo tragado el pedazo de carne.

-Tienes un plan pero no es para capturar a Teddy? Entonces no tienes un plan, debemos capturar al chico- dijo Helen mirando a Greyback con ojos entrecerrados.

-No, tengo mi propio plan ahora, bruja- dijo Greyback dando otra enorme mordida a su pedazo de carne.

-Que?! Como de que tienes tu propio plan, que quieres decir con eso?!- exclamo Helen poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia Greyback.

-Lo que escuchaste bruja, ese chiquillo será muy difícil de atrapar, Lupin y todos esos idiotas lo protegerán como si fuera de oro- dijo Greybkack mirando a Helen, quien estaba parada frente a él con actitud amenazante.

-Bueno, y si no quieres atrapar a Teddy, entonces que piensas hacer?- pregunto Helen con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sencillo, atrapare a la madre- respondió el Licántropo sin darle mucha importancia.

-A Tonks? Es en serio?- dijo Helen en tono burlón, después soltó una carcajada a la que le siguieron otras mas.

-De que demonios te ríes bruja?- pregunto Greyback mirando a Helen un poco molesto.

-Es que… en verdad crees… que la… atraparas…- respondió Helen sin poder dejar de reír.

-La atrapare, por que no habría de hacerlo- dijo Greyback alzando una ceja.

-Es una de las mejores Aurores del Ministerio, tiene un esposo que es licántropo, y su hijo también lo es, no crees que ella sabría como defenderse perfectamente de los Hombres Lobo?- pregunto Helen en tono de obviedad.

-Tal vez pueda con uno, o dos, pero no podrá con toda la jauría- aseguro Greyback.

-Pues yo no creo que la atrapen, mejor atrapemos a Teddy- dijo Helen mirando a Greyback.

-No atrapare al chico, atrapare a la madre, y ese es el plan- zanjó Greyback mordiendo otro pedazo de carne.

-Pero… no… no puedes… debemos atrapar a Teddy!!- grito Helen, todos los presentes se giraron a mirarla, lentamente Greyback se puso de pie y se paro frente a Helen, la chica se veía algo desesperada, pero aun así devolvió a Greyback una mirada segura y desafiante.

-Por que te importa tanto ese Licántropo domesticado?- pregunto Greyback.

-A mi no me import…

-Creo que tu quieres a ese chico Lupin para otra cosa, no para ayudar a los Hombres Lobo- la interrumpió Greyback, todos los Licántropos que se encontraban cerca se pusieron de pie lentamente y se giraron hacia Helen.

-Que quieres decir, yo no…

-Quieres capturar a Teddy por algo que no nos has dicho- la interrumpió de nuevo Greyback, ahora los Licántropos caminaban lentamente hacia Helen, la chica retrocedía a cada paso que el enorme Licántropo se le acercaba, Sean y Jean se habían refugiado en el collar de la chica rápidamente.

-No hay nada que no les haya…

-Basta de mentiras bruja- Greyback tomo a Helen por el cuello y la levanto unos centímetros- justo ahora quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Suel… ta… me…- logro murmurar Helen mientras pataleaba e intentaba respirar.

-Dime por que quieres capturar a Teddy Lupin!- exigió el enorme Hombre Lobo sin soltarla, Helen pataleo aun mas- habla bruja! Dime lo que planeas!

Helen ya se estaba cansando de esa situación, apenas si podía respirar y había mas de una docena de Licántropos listos para atacar a la orden del líder, ella no se pensaba quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que unas horribles bestias como esas le daban ordenes que ella no cumpliría, tomo la mano que Greyback tenia en su cuello y poco a poco fue separándola de ella hasta que la dejo respirar, Greyback estaba sorprendido, una muchacha de esa edad no podía tener la fuerza suficiente como para apartar su brazo, sin embargo Helen lo retiro como si moviera una bufanda, la chica miro al licántropo con una peligrosísima mirada.

-Si no me ayudas, entonces estas en mi contra- dijo Helen, con un rápido movimiento torció a mano de Greyback haciendo que este aullara de dolor, rápidamente el resto de Hombres Lobo se acerco a ayudar a su líder, pero Helen fue mas rápida que ellos, la chica, de un solo salto, subió al árbol mas cercano, los ojos de Helen eran de un color azul claro y tenia la pupila súper dilatada, los Licántropos retrocedieron al verla.

-Quítense, apártense de mi camino!- grito Greyback abriéndose paso hasta donde Helen se encontraba- quien diablos eres bruja?!

-No soy una bruja Greyback, me extraña que no te dieras cuenta antes- dijo Helen en tono burlón- como ya dije, si no me ayudas, entonces estas en mi contra, así que veremos quien logra su objetivo primero.

-Nunca atraparas al chico Lupin sin ayuda!- exclamo Greyback.

-Quien dijo que no tendría ayuda?- pregunto Helen con una sonrisa malvada en los labios- nos vemos muy pronto Licántropo.

Con estas ultimas palabras Helen desapareció dejando una nube de humo tras ella, fue entonces cuando Greyback se dio cuenta, fuerza sobrenatural, los ojos de la chica, transformarse en humo.

-Es un vampiro- murmuro Greyback, todos los Hombres Lobo presentes se inquietaron, habían estado ayudando a un vampiro!- tranquilos, ya nos encargaremos de ella, por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en la esposa de Lupin, tráiganla, viva.

Varios Licántropos asintieron y rápidamente corrieron hacia el espesor del bosque dispuestos a ir al bosque de Hogwarts, según sus últimos informes, los Lupin se encontraban ahora ene l castillo, así que tendrían que ir hasta allá si querían que el plan de su líder funcionara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya llevaban tres días en Hogwarts y no había señal de Greyback ni de Helen, Teddy caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del castillo, metido en sus pensamientos, desde la noche de la pesadilla no había dejado de pensar en eso, no en el hecho de que Greyback matara a su padre, eso ya lo había hecho, por lo menos en el futuro, pero no podía evitar pensar en Harry, como era posible que su padrino, el mejor Auror que el Ministerio tenia, estuviera ayudando a los malos.

Giro en una esquina rumbo a las cocinas, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, pero no tenia sueño y se moría de hambre, después de un rato de pensar llego a la conclusión de que eso se debía a que en su tiempo esa noche era Luna Llena, por lo que no tenia sueño y deseaba comer a toda costa, siguió caminando pensando en el por que Harry actuaba así en su sueño.

Después de un gran debate mental Teddy aun no sabia si confiar de verdad en su sueño, que fuera eso, un simple sueño, o que fuera una visión del futuro, por que tenia mucho sentido, si eso pasaba en su futuro, el lo recordaría debido a que el venia de ese futuro a pesar de que vivía esa situación en el presente, con este pensamiento Teddy quedo tan mareado que decidió no comer nada o le darían nauseas, giro para dirigirse a su habitación, ahí tenia algo de chocolate, sobreviviría esa noche con eso, entonces su cerebro llego a una conclusión alarmante.

Harry había estado ayudando a los Licántropos en su sueño, no entendía por que, pero después que le vino a la mente una muchacha de cabello negro y mirada gris su cuerpo entero quedo en shock, eso no había sido un sueño, era verdad! Y pasaría en cualquier momento! Tenia que advertir a sus padres, salio corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Remus y Tonks.

-Helen… no puede… ser…- murmuraba mientras corría se apresuro a llegar al pasillo en el que estaba su habitación y la de sus padres, checo en el cuarto de Teddy B, normalmente Tonks estaba con el a esas horas para darle de comer, pero no había nadie y el bebe dormía placidamente, fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, no se detuvo a tocar, no había tiempo! Tenia que despertar a sus padres e ir por Harry inmediatamente, abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle a sus padres que despertaran, una visión lo hizo quedar en shock y seguramente traumado de por vida.

-Oh! Remus…

-Dora… Teddy!!!!

-Aaaaaahhhhh!!

Remus y Tonks estaban en plena acción cuando Teddy entro en el cuarto, Tonks estaba a horcajadas sobre Remus y cayo al suelo de la impresión llevándose las sabanas con ella, Remus tomo rápidamente una almohada y se cubrió, los tres Lupin estaban totalmente quietos, Remus no sabia que decir estaba sentado sobre la cama con una almohada cubriéndolo, Tonks seguía en el suelo, se había enrollado en la sabana y solo asomaba los ojos sobre la cama y miraba a Teddy, el chico estaba parado aun con la mano en la perilla de la puerta y miraba a sus padres con la boca abierta, un extraño tic había aparecido en su ojo, esa imagen lo atormentaría por siempre, mira que ver a su padre acostado con su madre sobre él mientras hacían un continuo baile de caderas que…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Teddy salio corriendo de la habitación, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro casi con llave, Remus y Tonks se miraron, ambos estaban completamente rojos y en el caso de la mujer, tenia el cabello como toda una Weasley, ambos se pusieron de pie y se vistieron, no podían seguir esa noche, muy a su pesar, tendrían que hablar con Teddy.

-Y que le vamos a decir Dora- decía Remus mientras se ponía los pantalones de su pijama- tiene quince años, no creo que haga falta una platica sobre las abejitas y las florecitas y…

-Remus, no es eso- dijo Tonks poniéndose una playera de Remus, normalmente dormía con ellas, eran anchas y cómodas- no creo que sea muy saludable para un chico ver a sus padres… pues… así.

-Bueno, él fue el que no toco la puerta y…

-Remus John Lupin!- lo regaño Tonks- puedes dejar de ser un hombre solo por esta ocasión.

-Oye, a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Remus siguiendo a su esposa rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.

-Me refiero a que, como hombre, no puedes dejar de estar enojado con Teddy por que nos interrumpió- respondió Tonks sin dejar de caminar para mirarlo.

-Pero, la pasábamos bien…

-Siempre que hacemos esto la pasamos bien- le dijo Tonks deteniéndose frente a él, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Remus y le sonrió- y siempre podemos hacerlo otro día.

-Y cerraremos la puerta con un hechizo.

-Ay, no tienes remedio- dijo Tonks soltándolo y siguiendo su camino.

La pareja Lupin llego a la puerta de su hijo futurístico, ambos se miraron, ya habían hecho el primer paso, ir a la habitación de Teddy, pero no sabían que era lo que le iban a decir, Remus dio un suspiro y toco suavemente, no se escucho respuesta, por lo que abrió con cuidado.

-Teddy?- pregunto el Licántropo mayor al entrar en la habitación del chico, Teddy estaba sentado en la ventana, solo giro un poco la cabeza al escucharlos entrar- erm… campeón, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Teddy los miro de reojo, Tonks seguía pelirroja y Remus se puso rojo en cuanto hizo contacto con los ojos de Teddy, no sabia que decir.

-Cariño… tu padre y yo… nosotros…

-Esta bien, ya… ya paso y… bueno ya- Teddy estaba igual que su madre, pelirrojo y completamente sonrojado.

-Teddy…- Remus miro a Tonks, seguía sin saber que decirle a su hijo- Teddy, bien sabes que cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho…

-Remus, eso no!- lo regaño Tonks, Remus se encogió de hombros y dejo que Tonks se encargara, Teddy se había tranquilizado con la tontera de Remus- Teddy, amor, bueno, tu sabes que eso es algo natural y… bueno, supongo que no es muy normal ver a tus padres así pero…

-Debiste tocar antes.

-Lupin!- exclamo la pelirroja mirando a su esposo.

-No, tiene razón- dijo Teddy levantándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose a sus padres- no debí de haber entrado de esa forma, pero bueno… estoy acostumbrado a estar con mamá todo el tiempo y… pues… estaba acostumbrado a entrar en su habitación como si nada y… olvide que… papá…

-Ya, esta bien Teddy- dijo Tonks sabiendo lo difícil que era para Teddy decir que Remus había muerto- y dime Teddy, por que entraste en nuestra habitación así?

-Oh si, casi lo olvido, Harry!- dijo Teddy, su cabello volvió a su azul normal y miro a sus padres alarmado.

-Harry, que pasa con él?- pregunto Remus mirando a su hijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tenemos que traerlo para acá, corre peligro, mi sueño no era sueño, se hará realidad, no se cuando pero se hará realidad- dijo Teddy, la seriedad del chico alarmo a Remus y Tonks, Remus salio rápidamente hacia la chimenea para ir por Harry, Tonks fue a la habitación por Teddy B para seguir a los Licántropos, tenían que ir por Harry y traerlo antes de que Helen lo encontrara, pero al parecer, la chica era mas rápida que ellos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry y Ginny habían regresado de Hogwarts ese día, habían llegado a la casa de Harry en el Valle de Godric, el chico tenía muchas casas y propiedades, resulto ser buen inversionista, Ginny estaba en la cocina preparando algo de cenar para Harry, a ella le encantaba vivir con Harry, algunas veces si regresaba y se quedaba en la Madriguera, hasta que se casara con Harry, entonces se iría a vivir definitivamente con él, estaba muy feliz preparando enormes emparedados de jamón, queso, tocino y un montón de otros ingredientes, gracias a Merlín había heredado el don para la cocina de su madre, tarareaba una canción y miraba por la ventana a cada rato, Harry aparecería cerca del parque del Valle de Godric y caminaría hacia la casa, siempre lo hacia, Ginny terminaba de poner la cubierta de los emparedados cuando vio una figura acercándose por entre los árboles, inmediatamente vio la figura de Harry, iba a salir a recibirlo, pero se detuvo al ver que Harry no iba solo, alguien estaba detrás de él, una chica, una muy, pero muy linda chica, Ginny frunció el entrecejo y miro la escena detenidamente.

-Hola señor Potter.

Harry se giro rápidamente, esa voz se le había quedado grabada desde su primer encuentro con ella, tras él, recargada en un árbol se encontraba Helen mirándolo sensualmente, Harry le dedico una mirada fría, metió su mano entre la túnica y saco su varita.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no he venido a pelear- dijo Helen levantando las manos e señal de rendición.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Harry sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita.

-Es solo que, venia a pedir perdón- dijo Helen acercándose sensualmente a Harry, la chica vestía diferente que la ultima vez, esta vez traía un vestido, era extremadamente corto y los tirantes se bajaban constantemente agrandando el ya muy pronunciado escote- Greyback es un monstruo, me hecho de su lugar, me maltrato, me quito todo, no tengo ningún lugar al cual ir, por favor, ayúdame.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos cuando Helen llego hasta él y prácticamente se le hecho encima quedando a milímetros de la cara del morocho.

-Escucha, lo lamento, peor no puedo hacer nada por ti, debiste pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas- le dijo Harry, iba a darse vuelta para regresar a casa, pero Helen lo jalo del brazo para detenerlo.

-Espera! Por favor! No tengo a nadie conmigo, estoy sola y no tengo ni siquiera un ligar para dormir- dijo Helen pegándose a Harry, el chico ya no podía retroceder mas, ya que había chocado contra un árbol, Helen aprovecho esto para acercarse lo mas posible a Harry.

-Escucha, basta, aléjate de…

-Por favor, haré lo que quieras, lo juro- dijo Helen abrazando a Harry.

-No quiero nada tuyo, déjame en paz!- exclamo Harry intentando alejarla.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Helen mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry.

-Si estoy… se… seguro…

-No es verdad, tú me quieres, me deseas Harry, acéptalo- dijo Helen sin despegar sus ojos de los de Harry, el morocho se sentía adormilado, se perdía en los ojos de Helen.

-Yo… no…

-Si, me quieres, me deseas, y me puedes tener- dijo Helen acercando sus labios a los de Harry, el chico, contra su voluntad, cerró los ojos y espero el beso, pero este no llego- me tendrás, solo con una condición.

Para este punto, Harry no sabia como había sido que, ya no podía controlarse, quería a Helen, la quería para él, en ese momento, se perdía en la corta falda y en el gran escote, deseaba esos labios con todo su ser.

-Si me harás ese favor, verdad Harry?- pregunto Helen haciendo un puchero, Harry no tardo nada en responderle.

-Si, claro que si, lo que quieras- después de esto Harry se lanzo hacia los labios de la chica besándola fieramente, Helen mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirando directamente hacia la ventana en donde Ginny se encontraba, los grises ojos de Helen sonreían malévolamente la ver como las lagrimas se acumulaban en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..?? me gusto traumar a Teddy..XD hahah me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes…!! Bueno pues.. creo ke Ginny se enojara con Harry..XD hahaha soy mala..!! espero ke les haya gustado..!! dejen Reviews..!!


	4. Buscando personas

Bien, el titulo es de lo mas estúpido, lo se, pero es media noche y no se que poner..¬¬ espero ke les guste el capi.. ni voy a mencionar todo el tiempo que tarde.. ya se ke es demasiado.. perdónenme.. espero ke el capi lo compense..!!

_No responderé los Reviews.. sorry.. pero es muy tarde… perdónenme de nuevo.. tal vez mañana les mande correoss..!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buscando personas..!!**

Ginny no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Harry había besado a esa mujer, la había besado por su propia voluntad, lo sabia, ya que Harry abrazaba a la chica por la cintura, _"Así solo me besa a mi"_ pensó la pelirroja aguantando un sollozo, pero la tristeza le duro poco, y como toda buena Weasley una furia casi incontrolable la invadió, de sus ojos ya no salían lagrimas, era fuego, estaba tan furiosa que no podía pensar claramente en lo que pasaba, en unos segundo había hecho estallar todos los platos y vasos a su alrededor, se dirigió a la puerta y espero a que Harry entrara, los había visto caminar hacia la casa después de su… cariñosísimo beso.

-Muchísimas gracia por ayudarme, en serio me sentía tan sola, Harry eres un amor- decía Helen mientras abrazaba a Harry, quien la llevaba en brazos tal cual recién casados.

-No hay problema, no tengo a nadie mejor a quien atender- dijo Harry sonriéndole a la chica, el enojo de Ginny fue creciendo mas y mas, a tal grado que no pudo ver las pupilas hiper dilatadas de los ojos de Harry, a pesar de que el rostro del morocho tenia una expresión de felicidad, sus ojos eran vacíos, hasta tal punto tristes, la pelirroja se acerco a la pareja y se les planto enfrente con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y con una expresión que haría huir al mismo Voldemort, pero al parecer, tal expresión no hizo efecto en los otros dos.

-Harry- susurro la pelirroja en un tono peligroso, el chico la miro con una expresión de _"Y tu que haces aquí?",_ Helen susurro algo al oído de Harry, y la expresión de su rostro se completo con la frase:

-Y tu que haces aquí?

-Que qué hago aquí?- repitió Ginny incrédula- yo vivo aquí contigo Harry!!

-Que yo sepa, aun no están casados, por lo que no pueden vivir juntos aun- dijo Helen bajando de los brazos de Harry y acercándose a Ginny.

-No necesitamos estar casados para vivir juntos, esta es nuestra casa!!- grito Ginny enfrentando a la chica.

-Disculpa, pero esta casa no es de "nosotros"- dijo Harry mirando seriamente a Ginny.

-Que? Harry de que estas hablando, que demonios te pasa!!- grito Ginny acercándose peligrosamente al morocho.

-La casa esta a mi nombre, es mía, y yo decido quien vive en ella y quien no- apuntó Harry seriamente.

-Harry, que dices?- pregunto Ginny sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, las lagrimas invadían sus ojos de nuevo, Helen sonrió malévolamente, su plan estaba resultando a la perfección.

-Lo que escuchaste, fuera de MI casa- dijo Harry apartándose para que Ginny saliera por la puerta, Ginny se quedo boquiabierta, miraba Harry fijamente, como esperando alguna señal que le indicara que era un plan de Harry y tenia todo controlado, pero no, Harry solo estaba ahí, esperando que saliera, entonces miro hacia Helen, la chica sonreía, a Ginny se le ocurrió entonces lo que pudo haber sucedido, Helen le había dado algo a Harry para que estuviera actuando así, una poción tal vez, un hechizo, no le importaba saber que había sido, sino quitárselo de encima a su novio.

-Que fue lo que le hiciste maldita bruja!!- grito Ginny yendo sobre Helen, la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en menos de dos segundos estaba en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra una endiablada pelirroja muerta de coraje.

-Déjame, suéltame!!- gritaba Helen, podría quitarse a Ginny de encima en un instante, pero dejaría que Harry lo hiciera, de ese modo le dolería mas a la pelirroja- Harry, auxilio!! Ayúdame, por favor!!

-Déjala en paz Weasley!!- grito Harry, y e un solo tirón logro apartar a Ginny de Helen, Ginny cayo sentada a un lado, Harry ayudo a Helen a levantarse, Ginny miro a Harry con un dolor indescriptible, el ya no la quería, la despreciaba, prefería quedarse con Helen.

-Harry, muchas gracias, esta completamente loca- dijo Helen abrazando a Harry de forma muy dramática.

-No te preocupes, ya no vendrá por aquí- dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de Helen, Ginny lo miro- que no escuchaste, lárgate de aquí!!

Ginny se levanto rápidamente ante la mirada de furia que le dedicó Harry, lo miro unos segundos, de hecho solo veía la borrosa figura de Harry debido a las lagrimas que se habían agrupado en sus ojos pero ella negaba a dejar salir.

-Harry- susurro la pelirroja.

-Largo!!- grito de nuevo Harry haciendo que Ginny corriera hacia la chimenea y gritara el nombre del primer lugar que se le ocurrió.

-Perfecto- susurro Helen mirando hacia la chimenea- todo va de…

Las palabras de Helen no pudieron salir debido a que Harry la beso apasionadamente de nuevo, Helen se dejo besar por un rato, si quería convencer a Harry de ayudarla al 100 por ciento ella también debía sacrificarse, aunque no era tanto el sacrificio, mira que no todos los días tenia la oportunidad de encontrarse con un bombón como Harry Potter para besarlo, después de un rato Helen lo aparto con calma.

-Harry, tranquilo, déjame respirar- dijo la chica separándose de el y yendo hacia la nevera, Harry se quedo justo en donde estaba, miraba a Helen, una dura batalla estaba ocurriendo en su interior, una parte de el le decía que fuera tras Ginny y se disculpara, pero otra parte, la mayor parte de hecho, le decía que se quedara ahí con Helen.

-Harry, ya es tarde! Debemos irnos ahora mismo a Hogwarts!- dijo Helen mirando el reloj en la pared de la cocina.

-Pero…- Helen no dejo a Harry terminar, lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la casa rápidamente.

-Rápido, debemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade e ir a Hogwarts caminando- una vez afuera Helen miro a Harry- aparece junto a…

-Espera, espera, espera, que pasa con lo que prometiste?- pregunto Harry tomando a Helen por los hombros.

-Harry, no desesperes- sonrió Helen coquetamente, tomo una de las manos que Harry tenia en su hombro y la deslizo por su brazo haciendo que el tirante también bajara y dejando a Harry con cara de baboso- tendrás lo que quieres después, de acuerdo?

-Si, perfecto- respondió Harry.

-Bien, ahora veámonos- con un sonoro CRACK ambos desparecieron rumbo a Hogsmeade, pero ellos ignoraban que las personas a las que buscaban no estarían en el colegio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Por Dios, Ginny que tienes, que te pasa?!- pregunto Hermione al ve a su amiga caer de rodillas en el suelo y cubrirse la cara con las manos llorando inconsolablemente- Ron!! Ron ven aquí, rápido!!

-Que pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo entrando desde la cocina con una dona en la mano, pero al ver a su hermana así aventó la dona y se presero a llegar a su lado- Ginny, Ginny que paso?

-Ha… Harry… no… no se…- Ginny no podía hablar, estaba medio en shock por el comportamiento de Harry, apenas si había podido decir la dirección de Ron y Hermione cuando se metió en la chimenea.

-Harry? Que le paso, esta bien?- pregunto Hermione muy preocupada, algo debió de pasarle a su mejor migo para que su novia estuviera así.

-No…

-No, entonces esta bien?- pregunto Ron.

-No lo se!!!- grito Ginny para después seguir llorando desgarradoramente.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione y abrazo a su amiga fuertemente, Ron estaba muy confundido, por que Ginny lloraba de ese modo si Harry estaba bien? Era una situación extraña, mejor dejaba que su hermana se calmara un poco antes de preguntarle mas cosas.

-------

Después de unas cinco tazas de te Ginny se tranquilizo y pudo volver a hablar, Hermione estaba junto a ella, Ron se había sentado en la mesita de centro para poder estar frente a Ginny.

-Ginny, explícame que fue lo que sucedió- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana a lo ojos, Ginny también lo miro y respondió en voz baja.

-No lo se, no me explico como fue que… Harry… dijera e hiciera esas cosas- dijo Ginny.

-Que paso Ginny?- pregunto Ron de nuevo, Ginny lo miro una vez mas y comenzó a decirle todo lo que Harry había hecho, desde llegar a la casa con Helen, hasta cuando le había gritado que se lagara, cuando Ginny termino de contarles, la boca de Hermione se había abierto hasta llegar al suelo, en cuanto a Ron, estaba completamente atónito, no creía que su mejor amigo fuera capaz de hacerle eso a Ginny, algo debió de haberlo hecho reaccionar así.

-No… no puede ser- dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida- Harry no es capaz de hacer eso.

-Pues lo hizo- dijo Ginny, aun lloraba, pero un poco mas controladamente.

-Iré a hablar con el- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

-No Ron- lo detuvo Hermione, ambos pelirrojos la miraron extrañados- escuchen, conozco a Harry, el te ama Gin, se que no te haría algo así.

-Entonces déjame ir a preguntarle que le pasa- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-No, espera, lo que intento decir es que, algo debió de haber hecho que Harry dijera esas cosas- explico Hermione haciendo que Ron se sentara otra vez- aparte, no conocemos a esa Helen, debemos preguntarle a Teddy que clase de magia utiliza, el la conoce bien, así podremos hacer que Harry vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Hermione tiene razón Ron- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano- mejor vamos a Hogwarts y hablemos con Teddy primero.

-Bueno, pero vamos rápido, no sabemos de que es capaz Helen- dijo Ron, los tres fueron a la chimenea para ir a Hogwarts, pero ese día, nadie encontraría a quien buscaba tan fácilmente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Teddy, estas seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto Tonks, los tres Lupin caminaban hacia la casa de Ginny y Harry, la cual estaba en total oscuridad.

-Claro que si, que otra razón habría para que yo soñara eso, si es de verdad el futuro, entonces debe ser que Helen…

-Teddy, cuantas veces te debo decir que eso fue solo un sueño y no es el futuro- dijo Remus, él y Tonks casi corrían para poder seguirle el paso a su hijo.

-No, papá, se que lo que vi era verdad, tenemos que llegar con Harry ahora mismo- dijo Teddy sin parar de caminar, cuando los tres Lupin llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa Potter Remus toco suavemente, dudaba que hubiera alguien en casa, estaba muy oscuro.

-Teddy, no quiero molestar gente, mejo vamonos, que aquí no pasa nada- dijo Remus.

-No, debe de estar ahí, estoy seguro… Harry!!- Teddy comenzó a aporrear la puerta y a gritar fuertemente, no hubo persona en toda la cuadra que no escuchara sus gritos.

-Teddy, basta, no hay nadie, y los vecinos se empiezan a molestar- dijo Remus deteniendo a su hijo al ver que varias cabezas se asomaban curiosas por las ventanas.

-Bien, solo entro y reviso algo, por favor- pidió Teddy mirando a sus padres implorantemente.

-Mejor vamonos ya, dejamos a Teddy B solo- dijo Tonks preocupada.

-Estaré bien, solo un momento- dijo Teddy poniendo sus manos en posición de suplica.

-Esta bien, vamos rápido, sirve que utilizamos la chimenea- dijo Remus, miro hacia los lados para probar que no había nadie cerca y saco su varita con la que abrió la puerta fácilmente.

Los tres Lupin entraron en la casa en completo silencio, silencio que duro poco, ya que teniendo a dos Metamorfomagos bastante descuidados, Remus no sabia a quien ayudar primero, aparte de que no veía nada por que no habían prendido las luces, Remus solo escuchaba cosas caerse, pequeños gritos ahogados de su esposa e hijo, y unos cuantos vidrios romperse, Remus se quedo quieto en donde estaba, y después que se acabara el ruido, prendió la luz, Teddy estaba unos metros mas adelante totalmente enredado en el cable del teléfono y con la mesita en la que el teléfono había estado encima de el y el vidrio de esta roto, gracias a Merlín el chico no se había cortado, también había muchos papeles tirados a su alrededor, al parecer era la agenda de teléfonos de Harry, Remus rodó los ojos y miro a su esposa, que no estaba mejor que su hijo, se encontraba toda sucia de tierra, pues había tropezado con una planta que Harry tenia cerca de la puerta, también había tirado los tres cuadros que había en la pared y para terminar, la regadera que estaba junto a la planta estaba tirada por un lado y había mojado toda la alfombra, Remus dio un suspiro y se apresuro a ayudar a ambos, después de que los tres Lupin estuvieron bien, recorrieron el recibidor buscado algún indicio de que Harry o Ginny estaban ahí, pero no había ni abrigos, ni llaves, ni nada, entraron en la sala, no había nada, en el comedor ni siquiera una silla fuera de lugar.

-Tal vez estén arriba- dijo Teddy yendo alas escaleras mientras Remus iba a la cocina.

-Espera ahí, no puedes subir así como así- dijo Tonks deteniendo su hijo por el brazo.

-Por que no?- pregunto Teddy.

-Bueno, así entraste en nuestra habitación y no creo que esa sea una bonita experiencia- dijo Tonks provocando que Teddy quedara pelirrojo y sonrojado.

-Bien, pero entonces como sabemos que no están arriba?- pregunto Teddy.

-No están aquí- dijo Remus- y la comida que esta en la cocina sigue tibia, no cenaron aquí.

-O tal vez están ocupados arriba- dijo Tonks, Remus y Teddy la miraron, ambos rojos- bueno, es una idea, Remus que comes?

-Nada- dijo Remus escondiendo el pedazo de pastel de chocolate que comía.

-Tomaste pastel de chocolate?- pregunto Tonks entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estaba recién hecho Dora, no pude resistirlo- dijo Remus mirando a Tonks con una sonrisita de disculpa.

-No puedo creerlo, Teddy… Teddy?- preguntó Tonks, pues su hijo ya no estaba en la sala- Teddy?!

-Mande- dijo el chico saliendo de la cocina con un par de galletas de chocolate en una mano y una malteada de chocolate en la otra.

-De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Tonks golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano con frustración.

-Yo también quiero malteada- dijo Remus regresando a la cocina.

-Remus!!

-No hay nadie en la casa- interrumpió Teddy el regaño de Tonks- regresemos a Hogwarts, tal vez… bueno, no lo se.

-Que tal si fueron con Ron y Hermione- dijo Tonks.

-Tu madre tiene razón, vamos con Ron y Hermione- dijo Remus apareciendo con una vaso del doble de tamaño que el de Teddy, el chico pareció meditarlo un segundo, no quería perder tiempo yendo con Ron y Hermione, tenían que encontrar a Harry, pero ya.

-Hijo, si quieres encontrar a Harry, creo que no servirá de nada si te quedas aquí parado- razono Remus, Teddy lo miro y asintió.

-Vamos con Ron y Hermione- dijo por fin el chico.

-Pues me disculpan, pero yo tengo que ir a Hogwarts a ver como esta Teddy B, que aquí tenemos a la parte crecidita, pero si algo le pasa al bebe, te pasa a ti- dijo Tonks yendo hacia la chimenea.

-Bien, nos veremos allá- dijo Remus tomando a Teddy por el brazo para aparecerse e la casa de Ron y Hermione, pero claro estaba, nadie se encontraría ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Remuérdame que venimos a hacer al colegio- dijo Harry mientras él y Helen caminaban por un pequeño sendero rumbo al castillo.

-Tenemos que traer a Teddy para que pueda llevármelo al futuro- respondió Helen, la chica caminaba delante de Harry.

-Si, claro, y por que tenemos que ir a Hogwarts caminando por el bosque?- pregunto Harry mirando la oscuridad provocada por la sombra de los árboles.

-Por que no queremos ser descubiertos- respondió Helen rodando los ojos, no le gustaba que sus victimas fueran tan… estorbosas.

-Claro- dijo Harry- oye y…

Unos ruidos entre los arbustos no lo dejaron continuar, Harry saco su varita y Helen se puso tras el, _"Mejor él que yo"_ pensó la chica, pero justo cuando pensaron que la cosa que había hecho el ruido saldría, todo quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos se movió por unos segundos.

-Creo que ya se fue- dijo Helen mirando hacia los arbustos, Harry iba a bajar su varita pero en ese momento un hombre salto desde la oscuridad, derivo a Harry y tomo a Helen como rehén, Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y apunto hacia el sujeto que los había atacado.

-Suéltala en este mismo instante, me escuchaste?- grito Harry sin dejar de apuntar al hombre que tenia a Helen.

-Te vas a arrepentir por esto, te lo juro- dijo Helen forcejeando para que la soltaran.

-Scimor, déjala- una voz desde las sombras se dejo escuchar, y el hombre que sujetaba a Helen la lanzo contra Harry, quien rápidamente la puso tras el a modo de protección- bien, bien, bien, miren nada mas quien esta aquí.

-Greyback- murmuro Harry mirando al Licántropo con odio.

-Que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto Helen haciéndole frente al enorme Hombre Lobo.

-Bueno, siguiendo la ultima información que nos diste, supusimos que los Lupin estaban en Hogwarts, así que hemos venido a atrapar a la mujer de Remus- explico simplemente Greyback- y veo que tu ya te fuiste al bando de la luz, cierto?

-Claro que no!- exclamo Helen ofendida.

-No? Entonces me podrías explicar que hace Harry Potter contigo- dijo Greyback señalando a Harry, Helen miro al morocho por unos segundos, después se volvió al Licántropo, se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de Hombres Lobo que había tras él.

-Vaya, trajiste a toda tu manada- dijo Helen.

-Estamos preparados para lo que sea- dijo Greyback encogiéndose de Hombros- entonces nos explicaras que hace Potter aquí?

-Bueno, yo te dije que si tú no me ayudabas a capturar a Teddy, entonces yo encontraría mi propia ayuda- explico Helen- así que conseguí la mejor ayuda que pude encontrar.

-Espera, quieres decir que… Harry Potter… te ayuda a capturar al pequeño Lupin?- pregunto Greyback incrédulo, Helen e limito a afirmar con la cabeza, todos los Licántropos estallaron en carcajadas.

-No me creen? Bien se los demostrare- dijo Helen acercándose a Harry, los Licántropos no dejaron de reír, Helen se acerco al oído de Harry y le susurro- mata a ese Licántropo.

Inmediatamente, Harry levanto su varita y apunto hacia el Licántropo que había señalado Helen.

-Avada Kedabra!- en cuanto el rayo de luz verde impacto con el Licántropo, los demás dejaron de reír al instante, Greyback miro a Helen, la cual le hizo un gesto de _"Te lo dije"_.

-Asesino!

-Vas a pagar por esto Potter!!

Todos los Licántropos se preparaban para atacar a Harry, y este también se puso en posición de batalla, pero Greyback detuvo a su manada antes de que alguien se moviera.

-Alto!!- todos miraron a Greyback, incluso Harry- lo que dice este Vampiro es verdad, Harry Potter le ayuda.

-Entonces Greyback, tengo una proposición para ti- dijo Helen recargándose en Harry.

-Escucho- dijo el Hombre Lobo.

-Bien, que te parece si, dejamos atrás nuestra diferencia de especies, solo por ahora- pregunto Helen- a cambio, yo te ayudare a atrapara Tonks, y tu me ayudas a atrapara Teddy.

-Cual Teddy?- pregunto el Licántropo, sabia que atrapar al Teddy mayor seria mucho mas trabajoso que atrapar a Tonks.

-No importa, el que sea esta bien- dijo Helen- algún día tendrá que crecer, no?

-Supongo que si- dijo Greyback- bueno, creo que tenemos un trato Helen.

-Perfecto entonces- dijo Helen tomando la mano del Licántropo.

-Ahora, todos a Hogwarts!! Tenemos mucho que hacer!!- grito Greyback a todos los Licántropos que lo acompañaban.

-Y a dos personas que atrapar, cierto Harry?- pregunto Helen abrazado a Harry.

-Si, por supuesto- respondió el morocho pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No puede ser que no estén en Hogwarts y hayan dejado a Teddy B ahí- dijo Hermione, quien cargaba al pequeño bebe Teddy, no le había parecido correcto dejarlo ahí solo, claro que dejaron una nota por si Remus y Tonks regresaban, no querían asustarlos.

-Tal vez estén aquí con Harry, vamos- dijo Ron, se habían aparecido cerca de la casa de Harry, muy a pesar de Ginny, quien seguía lagrimeando al recordar como la habían tratado.

-Pues yo dudo mucho que haya alguien ahí- dijo Hermione mirando el interior de la casa, estaba completamente a oscuras, Ron se apresuro a abrir la puerta, los tres buscaron por toda la casa, pero no había nadie, al final terminaron en la cocina, pues Teddy B había despertado y pedía que lo alimentaran.

-Dale una galleta de chocolate Hermione- le dijo Ron.

-Aquí ten… go- dijo Ginny mirado el empaque abierto de galletas de chocolate.

-Dame una- le dijo Hermione, al tener la galleta en su mano se la dio al bebe, quien comenzó a morderla y guardo silencio.

-Sagrado silencio- dijo Ron celebrando que el bebe se hubiese callado.

-Estuvieron aquí- dijo Ginny mirando el plato en el que estaba el pastel de chocolate.

-Que? Quienes?- pregunto Hermione mirando a su amiga.

-Remus y Teddy- dijo Ginny.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Ron.

-Las galletas de chocolate están abiertas, le falta un pedazo al pastel de chocolate y la malteada que prepare desapareció- explico Ginny.

-Si, definitivamente los Lupin pasaron por aquí- dijo Hermione convencida por el modo en el que el bebe devoraba esa galleta que le había dado.

-Y dejaron su firma- completo Ron mirando el gran pedazo que le faltaba al pastel.

-Vamos, si no están en Hogwarts ni aquí, deben estar en su casa- dijo Ginny, se apresuro a salir de la casa para aparecerse, Ron y Hermione la siguieron.

--------

-Tampoco hay nadie aquí Teddy, tal vez salieron de fiesta o algo- dijo Remus, ya le habían dado como 5 vueltas a la casa mirando por todas las ventanas, pero no había señal alguna de Ron y Hermione.

-Claro, si salieron, Harry debe traer su celular!- dijo Teddy- llámale, llámale!!

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Remus, después se dio cuenta de que traía so pijama, por lo que no traía su celular- que crees?

-No traes tu celular- dijo Teddy con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues no, no lo traigo- dijo Remus.

-Entremos a usar el de Ron y Hermione- dijo Teddy.

-Claro que no, eso es de mala educación Ted- dijo Remus.

-Pero papá, es una emergencia!- pidió el chico poniendo su cara de mayor preocupación , ante la cual Remus no se pudo negar.

-Bueno, pero solo un momento- dijo Remus, saco su varita y abrió la puerta, él y Teddy fueron ala sala y tomaron el teléfono.

-Marca, rápido!- apresuro Teddy.

-Tranquilo, estoy recordando el número- dijo Remus haciendo memoria, después de unos segundos recordó todo el número de Harry y lo marco, espero a que contestara, tardo mucho tiempo esperando, pero nadie contesto, así que colgó.

-Inténtalo de nuevo- pidió Teddy.

-Tal vez ya apago su celular- dijo Remus.

-Solo inténtalo- dijo Teddy, Remus suspiro y marco de nuevo, esta vez no tardaron mucho en responder, pero la voz que se escuchaba del otro lado, no era la de Harry.

-Hola- la voz de una chica, que no era ni Ginny, ni Hermione, le respondió a Remus.

-Hola, lo lamento, creo que me equivoque de numero- dijo Remus, ya iba a colgar pero la voz lo detuvo.

-No, no, no, espera Remus, no te equivocaste.

-Quien es?- pregunto el Licántropo un poco preocupado.

-No me recuerdas?

-Helen- dijo Remus abriendo mucho los ojos, Teddy imito a su padre.

-Correcto!! Teddy esta contigo cierto?- pregunto la chica, Remus no respondió, esa bruja tenia a Harry, tenían que encontrarlos, rápido!- bueno, pon el alta voz, quiero que el también escuche.

Remus presiono el botón del altavoz y lo puso entre Teddy y él.

-Escúchame bien Helen, suelta a Harry o…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo lobito- lo interrumpió Helen- a Harry no le pasara nada, se quedará conmigo, seria un desperdicio acabar con un bombón como él, cierto Harry.

Eso último lo había dicho como un mimo hacia el morocho, Teddy y Remus se miraron confundidos.

-Por lo que de veras se deberían preocupar es por cierta Metamorfomaga que esta aquí conmigo- explico Teddy, a ambos Licántropos se les encogió el corazón, y más cuando Helen puso a Tonks en el teléfono.

-Remus!! Ayúdame, por favor!! Están desquiciados!! Tiene a Harry como hipnotizado!! Remus no se que hacer, ven por mi por favo… aahhh!!

-Cállenla ya!- grito Helen tomando el teléfono de nuevo, Teddy y Remus estaban que ardían de coraje, tenían que rescatar a Tonks- escuchen, ambos, sepan que yo no tengo a Tonks, Greyback la quiere a ella, yo solo te quiero a ti Teddy, y si quieres que te ayude a salvar a tu mamá, mejor ven conmigo, yo te regresare al futuro y… ayudare a tu papá a salvar a tu madre, así que, según lo que decidan, me contactan por el celular de Harry, Adiosito!

-Mamá- dijo Teddy aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Tranquilo Teddy, la rescataremos- dijo Remus intentando convencerse a él mismo- por que te quiere a ti, que paso con el bebe?

-Es verdad- dijo Teddy extrañado.

-No crees que…

-No es posible, yo hubiera desaparecido- dijo Teddy.

-Entonces, debo cerciorarme de lo que paso- dijo Remus con el entrecejo fruncido- debo regresar a Hogwarts.

-No!!- grito Teddy abrazando a su papá- si vas lo que paso en mi sueño se hará realidad, y no quiero que mueras!

-Teddy, tengo que ir.

-No, no te dejare!!- grito Teddy de nuevo.

-Ted suéltame, solo perdemos tiempo.

-No tienes que ir- dijo hedí sin escuchar a su padre.

-Teddy…

-Pensemos en un plan debe hacer algo que podamos hacer y…

-Ted si no voy ellos mataran a tu madre!!- grito Remus tomando al chico por los hombros y zarandeándolo, Teddy dejo escapar un par de lagrimas y miro a su padre, Remus se dio cuenta d que había sido muy duro, no era una decisión fácil, dejar vivir a tu padre o a tu madre- Teddy, lo siento, no quería gritarte.

Remus abrazo al chico, quien lloro silenciosamente por unos segundos.

-Teddy, se que es muy peligroso, pero debo ir a ayudar a tu mamá- explico Remus, Teddy lo miro unos segundos y asintió.

-Bien, pero yo voy contigo- dijo el chico.

-No, absolutamente no, no vendrás- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza y mirando seriamente a su hijo.

-Si no voy yo no tendrás ninguna oportunidad, yo puedo transformarme en lobo y ser de mas ayuda, papá por favor- pidió Teddy intentando razonar con su padre.

-No, es muy peligroso que tú vayas Teddy- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el recibidor, Teddy se apresuro a seguirlo y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Si te apareces me tendrás que llevar contigo- dijo Teddy aferrándose muy bien a Remus.

-Teddy, por favor, suéltame.

-No.

-Suéltame!

-No!

-Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Ron entrando por la puerta principal y mirando la escena, Remus intentando quitar a Teddy A y esta aferrándose a su padre como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Teddy! Ustedes lo tenían!- exclamo Remus yendo hacia Hermione para tomar al pequeño.

-Si, lo siento si los asustamos, pero les dejamos una nota, no la vieron?- pregunto Hermione entregando al pequeño.

-Que? No, es solo que… Dora!- dijo Remus, tenían que ir a Hogwarts en ese mismo instante.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Ginny, después de explicarles lo de la llamada y de la captura de Tonks, Ron y Remus estaban listos para ir a Hogwarts a ayudar, Hermione se quedaría a cuidar de Teddy B, y Teddy iría a Hogwarts, pero se quedaría todo el tiempo bajo la protección de Ginny, quien aun no comprendía el comportamiento de Harry.

-Ginny, Helen es una vampiresa- explico Teddy al ve que Ginny aun tenia cara de tristeza, pero en cuanto escucho lo que Teddy le dijo, su cara cambio a la de una furia total.

-Esa perra hija de…

-Ginny!!- exclamo Hermione tapándole los oídos a Teddy B.

-Que importa, ya lo escucho el mayor- dijo Ginny señalando a Teddy A- vamonos, tengo cuentas pendientes con esa…- Ginny se detuvo al escuchar que Hermione se aclaraba la garganta- con esa.

Rápidamente, Remus y Ron fueron hacia la chimenea y partieron hacia Hogwarts, Ginny y Teddy los siguieron, Hermione, una vez que todos se había ido, dejo al bebe a un lado y llamo al departamento de Aurores para pedir refuerzos, pero a mitad de camino vio que Teddy había olvidado algo, su espejo para comunicarse con el Harry del futuro, y si lo llamaba? Después de todo era una gran emergencia, después de meditarlo unos segundos Hermione tomo el espejo y dijo claramente _"Harry Potter"_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- _Antes de la llamada de Remus_ -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Cielos, no puedo ser mas descuidada, que desastre- decía Tonks mientras se sacudía la pijama, y es que, aparte de todo el hollín que le había quedado por haber utilizado Polvos Flu, se había tropezado al salir de la chimenea y había caído sobre el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall manchándose toda de tinta y pinchándose la mano con la pluma, se había hecho una herida, no muy profunda pero si algo larga, y al intentar buscar vendajes en el cajón de primeros auxilios de la profesora, todas las pociones que guardaba se habían ido al suelo, rompiéndose una por una mientras Tonks intentaba detenerlas, cosa totalmente imposible, cuando el ultimo frasco cayo, una pequeña explosión dejo a Tonks envuelta en una nube de humo apestosa, retrocedió unos pasos y tropezó con unos libros, cayo de sentón en una canasta que contenía lo que parecía ser los dulces que McGonagall había confiscado, estaban todos derretidos y pegajosos, Tonks se levanto con el trasero completamente pegajoso pensando _"Ya no puede empeorar"_, pero cuando tomo la venda para su mano esta se cayo y se extendió por todo el piso, Tonks tardo años en enredar la venda de nuevo para poder ponérsela, pero después de examinarla, vio que la venda estaba asquerosamente sucia, así que decidió solo ponerse una poción sanadora, pero cual, si ya se habían roto todas, así que, resignada, salio de la oficina de McGonagall pensando que la profesor la mataría al día siguiente.

-No puedo cargar a Teddy así, solo le echare un vistazo- Tonks abrió la puerta de la habitación de su bebe y miro dentro, pero oh sorpresa! Teddy no estaba, la chica se acerco rápidamente muy preocupada, pero su corazón se calmo al ver la nota que había en la almohada del pequeño, Hermione lo había tomado- perfecto, así me podré bañar a gusto- dijo Tonks tomando la nota y tirándola a la basura- un baño, si, un baño de burbujas- pensaba Tonks de camino a su habitación- espera… Harry- se dijo Tonks parándose a mitad del pasillo, bueno Teddy y Remus se encargarían, aparte ella no podía salir así de sucia, y necesitaba tratar esa pequeña herida en su mano, siguió su camino a si habitación.

-------

-Hogwarts es enorme, tardaremos años en encontrar a Tonks- dijo Helen mirando hacia todos lados, estaban en el vestíbulo, habían encontrado a Filch y a la Señora Norris, ahora ambos estaban inconscientes y encerrados en un armario gracias a Harry.

-Pregúntale a tu amiguito a ver si no sabe en donde están- dijo Greyback señalando a Harry.

-Harry, Harry, mírame- dijo Helen, al parecer el efecto de su hechizo estaba terminando, debía hacer otro pronto- Harry, dime en donde están los Lupin.

-No lo se- respondió Harry.

-Como que no sabes, debes de saber- le dijo Helen.

-No, solo los acompañe a Hogwarts, pero n supe que habitaciones tomaron- explico Harry.

-No puede ser que seas tan… tan…

-Tranquila Helen- dijo Greyback, la chica lo miro, parecía olfatear algo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto dejando a Harry a un lado.

-Ese olor- dijo Greyback.

-Es sangre Greyback- confirmo un Licántropo detrás de él.

-No solo sangre, es sangre de Metamorfomago- dijo el enorme Hombre Lobo, Helen sonrió para si misma.

-Bien, que esperamos?- pregunto la chica.

-Escuchen, ustedes dos, quédense aquí a vigilar, los demás, váyanse quedando por los pasillos y las aulas, si ven a alguien no lo maten, solo noquéenlo y escóndanlo, entendido- todos asintieron mirando a su jefe- bien ahora vamonos- inmediatamente todos corrieron, silenciosamente, siguiendo a Greyback.

--------

-Perfecto- dijo Tonks, se había tomado un baño de casi media hora, ahora estaba en ropa interior y bata de baño, usualmente solo andaba en ropa interior, pero después de lo que paso con Teddy, no quería arriesgarse, tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios de Remus, eran para heridas hechas con plata, pero de algo le servirían, se sentó en la cama mientras se trataba la herida.

-Espero que esto no arda- dijo Tonks a punto de poner un algodón con una poción extraña en su mano, cuando escucho unos ruidos en la puerta, había alguien afuera, Tonks se apresuro a tomar su varita- Remus, eres tu?

-Soy yo, abre por favor.

Tonks respiro aliviada, se cubrió bien con la bata de baño y dejo su varita en la cama para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Harry, sabes el caos que has causado por desaparecer como si nad…- Tonks se detuvo en su frase, ya que las personas que acompañaban a Harry o eran ni Ginny, ni Ron, ni nadie que a ella le alegrara ver.

-Buenas noches señora Lupin- dijo Greyback, Tonks no tardo en reaccionar, pero los reflejos de lobo de Greyback eran mas rápidos, salto hacia Tonks y la derribó, con él solo venían otros dos licántropos, Helen y Harry.

-Harry, ayúdame por favor- pidió Tonks, Greyback la tenia atrapada, pero ella no cedería tan fácilmente, no por nada era la mejor en pelea estilo Muggle en todo el Ministerio, a Greyback le costaba tenerla quieta-Harry!!

-No te ayudara a menos que yo no se lo ordene, cierto Harry?- preguntó Helen mirando al chico quien asintió sin dejar de ver los "encantos" de Helen.

-Harry! Que haces!!- grito Tonks, en ese momento pudo escapársele a Greyback, estaba apunto de tomar su varita pero un rayo de luz proveniente de la varita de Harry le dio en la espalda y la arrojo al suelo de nuevo, Helen tomo la varita de Tonks y la guardo entre sus ropas.

-Bien hecho Harry- le dijo la chica, después se volvió hacia Greyback- toda tuya, y voy por el bebé, vamos Harry.

Helen y Harry salieron de la habitación, Helen no se preocupo por Teddy B, puesto que no estaba ahí, intento levantarse, pero ese hechizo que Harry le había lazado la había dejado muy lastimada, y la herida en su mano se había vuelto a abrir, haba manchado toda la bata de baño con sangre, Greyback la tomo por la cintura y la levanto tal cual muñeca de trapo.

-Perfecto, ya tengo lo que quería- dijo Greyback abrazando a Tonks por la espalda, la Metamorfomaga sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mano de Greyback recorrer su brazo, después el Licántropo olió su cabello y Tonks le dio un cabezazo en la cara.

-Déjame en paz asqueroso animal!!- grito la pelirrosa.

-Agresiva, tal como me gustan- dijo Greyback, los otros dos licántropos rieron.

-Que demonios quieres de mi?!- pregunto Tonks forcejeando para que Greyback la soltara.

-Mira mi queridísima Metamorfomaga, tu tienes algo que yo quiero, y si no quieres que nada le pase a tu pequeño bebe, entonces deberás dármelo, entendiste?- pregunto Greyback.

-Que es? Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Tonks dejando de forcejear, ella haría todo por que dejaran a Teddy en paz.

-Bueno, me han dicho que tu eres la razón por la que Teddy se transforma en lobo cuando quiere, así que…- Greyback introdujo su mano en la bata de Tonks y con la otra tomo la mano herida de la chica y lamió la sangre que tenia, Tonks hizo una mueca de asco- tu sabrás que es lo que quiero.

Tonks abrió mucho los ojos y sintió asco al sentir la mano de Greyback tocando su piel, ella haría todo por Teddy, estaba claro, _"Si, todo menos esto!!"_ pensó Tonks para ella misma.

-No te atrevas a tocarme!! Me das asco, suéltame!!- grito Tonks haciendo que Greyback quitara su mano, pero Greyback solo rió ante la reacción de Tonks.

-Tonta, no importa si quieres o no- dijo Greyback volteando a Tonks para que lo viera a los ojos, el cabello de Tonks era rojo al igual que sus ojos, estaba completamente furiosa- tendrás un hijo mío, quieras o no!

-No puedes…- Tonks no pudo seguir gritado, ya que Greyback la había besado, Tonks intento gritar y golpear al Licántropo pero el enorme Hombre Lobo era demasiado fuerte para ella.

-Grey… asco!!- dijo Helen entrando en la habitación- no lo vas a hacer aquí cierto, aparte de que es de mal gusto hacerlo frente otras personas, seria indígnate hacerlo en la cama del marido de Tonks, aunque dudo que te importe.

-Correcto, no me importa- dijo Greyback.

-SUELTAME!!!!!!- grito Tonks desesperada, no dejaría que ese asqueroso Licántropo la… la… no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que querían hacerle.

-No te resistas, ser más fácil si solo te dejas llevar- le dijo Greyback riendo.

-ME DEJO LLEVAR MADRES, DEJAME EN PAZ!!- grito Tonks golpeando al licántropo como podía.

-Bueno, Greyback, el bebe Teddy no esta- dijo Helen mirando al Licántropo.

-No te preocupes, te daré a uno de los hijos que tenga- dijo Greyback, seguía sin soltar a Tonks.

-NO VOY A TENER NINGUN HIJO TUYO, ME DAS ASCO!!- grito Tonks de nuevo.

-Bueno ya me cansaste!- grito Greyback tirando a Tonks a la cama, la Metamorfomaga se apresuro a intentar escapar, pero Greyback la detuvo de nuevo aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo, sosteniéndole las manos para que no lo pudiera golpear y dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

-Muy bien, el ambiente se esta calentando aquí, así que yo me retiro, pero recuerda lo que prometiste Greyback, me ayudaras a encontrar a Teddy- dijo Helen antes de salir.

-Claro, lo que digas- dijo Greyback, después beso a Tonks, quien intento gritar de nuevo y cerro los ojos, Tonks ya no podía mas, estaba histérica, no podía dejar que Greyback… interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir como un peso enorme se le quitaba de encima, abrió los ojos y vio a Greyback al otro lado de l habitación, tirado en el suelo intentando levantase, miro hacia la puerta y vio a Harry apuntando con su varita a Greyback, todo su cuerpo temblaba, como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para lanzar los hechizos.

-Harry, que hiciste?- pregunto Helen acercándose al chico, Tonks se apresuro a salir por l puerta y correr por el pasillo.

-Atrápenla!!- ordeno Greyback, inmediatamente los dos licántropos en la habitación salieron tras Tonks- genial Helen, que tu amiguito se decida en que bando esta.

Helen miro al licántropo antes de que dejara la habitación, después miro a Harry, era tiempo de reforzar el hechizo, no tardo mucho tiempo en tener a Harry de nuevo comiendo de la palma de su mano, rápidamente fue con Greyback, los licántropos ya habían atrapado a Tonks, la habían amarrado de los pies, las manos y habían puesto cinta en su boca.

-Bueno, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, andando—dijo Greyback tomando a Tonks tal cual saco de patatas y caminado hacia la salida del castillo.

-Greyback, espero que no hayas olvidado tu promesa de…- un sonido proveniente de Harry la detuvo- Harry que es eso?

-No lo se- dijo Harry, al parecer el refuerzo al hechizo que Helen había usado era demasiado y ahora Harry no la dejaba de ver como estúpido, incluso actuaba como uno.

-Harry, déjame ver- Helen esculco todos los bolsillos de las ropas de Harry, hasta que al fin encontró un celular, pero justo cuando lo tuvo en sus manos dejo de sonar- genial.

Que es?- pregunto Greyback.

-Un cel… una cosa Muggle que sirve para comunicarse, pero ya dejo de sonar, así que…

El celular sonó de nuevo, Helen miro y vio que en la pantalla había una foto de un pelirrojo y una chica castaña, debajo de la foto decía "Ron y Herms", Helen sonrió para si misma presiono el botón para hablar- Hola.

-_Hola, lo lamento, creo que me equivoque de numero_- _"Esto será interesante"_ de dijo a si misma al escuchar la voz de Remus del otro lado de la bocina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien.. que les pareció, esta bien no..¿?? tarde mucho lo se, pero el capi esta bien hecho y..,. algo larguito.. espero ke lo hayan disfrutado… en el siguiente verán lo poderoso que es Harry en el futuro… me dejan Reviews..!!


	5. Operación Rescate

_Go Shorty..!! Its My Birthday..!!_ Yaaay..!! es mi cumpleañoss.. es un regalo de mi.. para mi..xD hahahha espero ke lo disfruten..!!

Si alguien recuerda a la "amiga" de Teddy que puse hace unos capítulos que se llamaba "Maiven", bueno pues le cambiare el nombre..!! hahahahahaxD le pondré el nombre de una de mis BFF ke ama y adora a Teddy tanto como yo..:) ya verán quien es..

So sorry.. por tardar tanto0o..!! pero ya esta..!! espero y les gustee..!!:D

_**GRACIAS SION-ALLEGRA POR AYUDARME CON EL CAPI..!!**_

**Sion-Allegra:** ya ni me acuerdo a kien no mate.. ni tu fiebre de 40º ni el titulo del capi anterior..¬¬ pero bueno.. ya actualicee..!! y mira ke te mordiste la lengua con lo de los muchos fics..!! y si.. esa frase es mía.. me encanta agregarle "Madres" a las frases ke digo..xD ya esta.. lee..!!

**Lord Xolur:** mas acción kiere el niño..?? le damos mas acción..!! en este capi ya hay mas acción.. una pekeña peleita entre los Licántropos y esas cosas.. la escuela me mata por eso tardo tanto en actualizar..¬¬ pero bueno.. ya esta.. diviértete leyendo0o..!!

**FrogizZ94:** Ya viste al actor que va a hacer de Greyback en las películas.. la verdad es ke no se si Tonks kiera ser rescatada.. esta demasiado guapo..!! y mi Remsie.. como me cree capas de hacerle algo malo.. bueno si.. me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos.. hahahahahaxD espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Jazmin-Black:** perdón… mil perdones por tardar tanto..!! pero ya estaa..!! aki tienen otro capi.. espero ke te gustee..!!

**Francesca:** ke bueno ke te gusto el otro capi.. y en este ya hay mas acción y espero ke te guste mas..!! perdón por la tardanza.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Lunática:** si.. tarde en actualizar..¬¬ perdo0on.. tienes razón.. demasiado ke hacer.. pero espero ke te guste este capi ke me costo horrores..xD

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** oie.. no es tan malo Greyback.. ya viste al actor que lo interpretara..¿? esta demasiado guapo para ser verdad..!! sobre Remus.. ps no prometo nada.. haber ke se le ocurre a mi loca cabecita.. y Helen.. me cae demasiado bien como para hacerle algo. Sorry..xD hahahah pero quien sabe.. todo puede pasar..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Chris Marie2403**: la sigo0o.!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Nymra:** ke bueno ke te gusto mi Teddy.. yo lo amo..!!xD hahahha y pues si.. eso kisiera yo comer en la cena… delicioso..!! no estaba segura del insulto.. pensaba en uno mas fuerte.. hahaha pero no.. luego no me lee mas..xD espero ke te guste este capi..!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Operación Rescate..!!**

Hermione se había quedado sola en su casa cuidando a Teddy B, pedir ayuda, esa era su tarea, y que mejor ayuda que un muy poderoso y sobre protector Harry de 34 años que pudiese venir desde el futuro.

-Harry Potter- dijo Hermione directo al espejo, espero unos segundos y nada paso- Harry Potter- dijo de nuevo un poco mas alto, pero solo veía su reflejo- como demonios funciona esta cosa? Harry? Harry James Potter.

-_Haddy, Haddy!!_- grito el bebe Teddy al escuchar el nombre de su padrino, entonces Hermione vio como su reflejo era sustituido por una neblina blanca, un par de segundos después, la cara de Harry Potter del futuro apareció frente a ella.

-Teddy, estoy en una junta importante, podrías… Hermione?- dijo Harry a ver que la persona con la que estaba hablando no era su ahijado, sino la persona que justo ahora estaba a punto de regañarlo por interrumpir la junta importantísima que tenían.

-Si… erm… Harry, necesitamos ayuda- Hermione fue directo al grano, junta importante? Seguro esto le importaba más que la junta.

-Harry!! Solo te recuerdo que estamos en medio de una discusión aquí!!- se escucho una voz de mujer desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Ya voy, ya voy Hermione, mira que tu tienes la culpa de la interrupción- dijo Harry- Hermione…

-Que?- Hermione y la voz de mujer del espejo hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-No tu, ella!- dijo Harry.

-Lo siento- dijeron ambas voces de nuevo.

-No, no, no, Hermione, TU Hermione- dijo Harry señalando al espejo.

-Oh… bien, ya entendí- dijo Hermione afirmando.

-Dime que sucede- pidió Harry luciendo algo preocupado.

-Necesitamos ayuda, Teddy esta en peligro, Helen tiene a Harry atrapado y lo utilizara para atrapar a Teddy también, y Tonks, Greyback la secuestro y no se por que la quiere para él, y Remus no debe ir a Hogwarts algo malo pasara estoy segura y…

-Hermione, no entiendo nada!- la interrumpió Harry con el entrecejo fruncido- pero suena mal, así que iré enseguida.

-Si, gracias, estoy en mi casa- dijo Hermione antes de que Harry desapareciera entre una nube blanca- ven Teddy, no sabemos en donde aparecerá Harry, así que es mejor dejarle espacio.

Hermione cargo al pequeño Teddy y se paro en una de las esquinas de la sala a esperar, no paso nada por cerca de 5 minutos, Hermione se comenzaba a preguntar si la magia funcionaria una vez mas con Harry, estaba a punto de caminar hacia la chimenea cuando se escucho un chasquido tremendo que los hizo saltar tanto a ella, como al bebe, lo abrazo fuertemente al ver como dos personas golpeaban fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Yo lo escuche, tiene que dejarme ir!!

-Suéltame!! Por Merlín, estas loca?!

-Por favor, por favor señor Potter déjeme ir a ayudarle!! Yo puedo ser de gran ayuda, recuerda? Recuerda?!

-Mhairi, suéltame en este instante antes de que…- el Harry de 32 años que estaba frente a Hermione se percato de la presencia de la chica y el bebe- ay, no puede ser cierto.

Hermione se fijo entonces en la chica con la que había venido Harry, era pelirroja, cabello largo hasta los codos algo ondulado, era bajita, muy linda según Hermione, y tenía los ojos entre verde y miel, eran muy lindos. (**n/a:** pronunciación del nombre Mhairi algo parecido a Mary..xD)

-En… en donde estamos señor Potter?- pregunto la chiquilla que venia con Harry, debía ser de la misma edad de Teddy A, pensó Hermione.

-Estamos… en el pasado… Mhairi…- dio Harry entre dientes.

-Perfecto!! Podemos buscar a Teddy entonces!

-No, no podemos, yo puedo, tu te regresaras- dijo Harry mirando a la chica seriamente.

-Erm… Harry?- dijo Hermione, entonces la chica le presto atención a Hermione, mejor dicho, al bebe que cargaba Hermione.

-Cielos! Ese es Teddy verdad?- Mhairi se levando rápidamente del piso y fue hasta Hermione para poder ver mejor al pequeño Teddy- es muy lindo.

-Si, muy lindo, pero ahora tu regresaras al futuro- dijo Harry tomado a la chica del brazo y arrastrándola lejos del bebe y Hermione.

-Pero… pero… pero…

-Nada de peros, te dije que no podías venir, como hiciste para poder colarte conmigo?- pregunto Harry parándose justo en medio de la sala junto a al chica.

-Solo tome un poco de esa magia que había y… pues… salte sobre usted- respondió la chica con una sonrisa culpable.

-Si, pues tu vuelves ahora mismo- dijo Harry alejándose un poco de la chica, pero ella no desaparecía- cuanta magia utilizaste?

-No se- respondió la chica, no había medido la cantidad tomada debido a que estaba muy apurada en seguir a Harry.

-No puedo creerlo Mhairi, ya veras cuando regresemos al futuro, tu padre va a…

-Erm… disculpen- dijo Hermione aclarándose la garganta, Harry y Mhairi la miraron- solo les recuerdo que los Lupin tienen serios problemas en Hogwarts.

El rostro de Harry se mostró preocupado de nuevo y después miro a Mhairi, no podía esperar hasta que la chica volviera al futuro, los Lupin corrían riesgo a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Bien… bien, bien, bien- dijo Harry mientras daba un par de vueltas y se pasaba una mano por el cabello- Hermione, tu quédate aquí con el bebe Teddy y con Mhairi mientras yo voy a ayudarlos…

-Claro que no, yo también voy! Sabe muy bien que puedo ayudar señor Potter!- interrumpió Mhairi parándose frente a Harry.

-Mhairi…

-Soy la única que puede contra Helen, no es cierto?- pregunto la chica mirando a Harry con las cejas alzadas.

-Si, cuando estas transformada, pero hoy no es Luna Llena…

-Aun así, podré distraerla mientras usted rescata a Teddy!- lo interrumpió de nuevo la pelirroja, Harry no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia que llegar con Remus y su familia antes de que fuera tarde.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te separes de mi lado, entendiste?- pregunto Harry mirando a la chica seriamente, ella asintió efusivamente mientras sonreía- bien, vamos, Hermione, llévanos a donde están por favor- dijo Harry después de un momento de reflexión.

-Claro, debemos ir por Red Flu- dijo Hermione yendo hacia la chimenea, Mhairi y Harry la siguieron, después de abrazar fuertemente a Teddy B y tomar un puñado de polvos Flu, se metió en la chimenea y pronuncio _"Hogwarts"_ claramente.

-Ahora tu- dijo Harry indicándole a Mhairi que entrara en la chimenea, pero antes de que la chica se fuera la sujeto por un brazo y la hizo mirarlo- Mhairi, prométeme que no te meterás en problemas con Sean y Jean otra vez, y no quiero que provoques a Helen tampoco.

-No se de que me habla señor Potter- dijo Mhairi metiéndose en la chimenea, Harry pudo ver un resplandor travieso en los ojos de la chica.

-Mhairi hablo muy en serio…

-No se preocupe, nada que no le saque canas verdes_, "Hogwarts"!_

-Como que no le…- Mhairi desapareció entre las llamas dejando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados- saque cana verdes, es a mi a quien se las sacara, _"Hogwarts"._

Ahora no tenia tiempo para pensar en las travesuras de Mhairi, usualmente era una chica tranquila amante de las reglas, etc, etc, pero cuando se trataba de Teddy, era como su otra cara, haría lo que fuera por el pequeño Lupin, aunque era un año mayor que Teddy, lo quería demasiado como para obligarla a no ir a ayudarlo, y si ahora le metía que Helen estaría ahí, menos la detendría, la chica odiaba a Helen con todo su ser, nunca le había preguntado la razón, pero sabia que era mejor no hacerlo, Mhairi era buena en combate, bastante buena a decir verdad, aunque en esta situación, tenia bastante que perder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Suéltenme!! Déjenme les digo!!- Tonks seguía luchando contra los dos Licántropos que la sostenían, a pesar de estar atada de pies y manos, tenía la fuerza suficiente como para darles trabajo a esos dos malditos Hombres Lobo que no la dejaban huir.

-Ya basta! Cállate por todos los magos!!- dijo Helen, inmediatamente uno de los Licántropos le ato un pañuelo a Tonks en la boca para que ya no hablara- Sean, Jean, salgan.

-Si?

-Llamaste, Helen?

-Necesito que planeen una trampa, Remus y Teddy estarán aquí en cualquier momento, quiero que todo salga perfecto- dijo Helen mirándolos a ambos.

-Quienes son ellos?- la pregunta de Harry fue ignorada por Helen y los dos chicos.

-Claro, Helen, no hay problema- dijo Sean

-Solo dinos que quieres hacer- continuo Jean.

-Helen, quienes son?- pregunto Harry algo enojado por que Helen ya no le prestaba atención a él, sino a ese par de chicos raros que se completaban las frases.

-Nadie, nadie, guarda silencio Harry- dijo Helen sacudiéndoselo como si estorbara- necesito que atrapen a Teddy y… que Greyback pueda asesinar a Remus.

-Bien, es algo difícil- dijo Sean.

-Pero lo haremos- completo Jean.

-Genial, sabían que los amo?- dijo Helen a los chicos.

-Que?!- exclamo Harry mirando a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Los amo, pero no mas que a ti Harry, tu eres especial- dijo Helen abrazándolo, entonces Harry volvió a su trance estupídico y miro a Helen con ojos soñadores- pero ahora, debo ir a hablar con Greyback, ahora regreso, quédate aquí y vigila que este par trabaje, esta bien?

-Lo que tú digas Helen- respondió Harry.

-Perfecto, ahora, espérame sentadito aquí- Helen empujo a Harry hasta sentarlo junto a Sean y Jean- ya regreso.

Helen fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Greyback, habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts esperando a Teddy y Remus, capturarían al primero y asesinarían al segundo, Greyback tenían a Tonks atada a un árbol cerca del lago, Helen llego a la orilla del lago en donde Greyback y unos de sus hombres platicaban sobre lo que harían con los cuerpos de sus victimas de esa noche, Helen se aclaro la garganta al llegar junto a ellos.

-Ahora que pasa?- preguntó el enorme Hombre Lobo rodado los ojos.

-Podemos hablar, por favor?- pregunto la chica, Greyback se levanto y fue con ella hacia otra parte algo apartada pero aun a la orilla del lago.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Greyback.

-Por que Tonks sigue aquí?- pregunto Helen encarándolo.

-A que te refieres con eso?- devolvió una pregunta Greyback.

-Me refiero a que por que Tonks sigue en Hogwarts?!- exclamo Helen- que no ves que i llegan Remus y la bola de idiotas se la llevaran y todo lo que hicimos para llegar hasta aquí se ira por un tubo?!

-Clámate bruja!- grito Greyback- no se la llevaran, no somos tan estúpidos como tu crees!

-Ah! Yo creo que si lo son- dijo Helen cruzándose de brazos- mira que dejarla aquí, al alcance de ellos, será tan simple rescatarla, pero bueno, después no vengas hacia mi llorado y pidiéndome que la volvamos a secuestrar por que…

-No necesito tu ayuda, bruja- la interrumpió Greyback, Helen alzo una ceja incrédulamente- después de este día, Remus Lupin estará muerto, y Fernir Greyback será el líder de todas, absolutamente todas las colonias de Licántropos de Inglaterra.

-Bien, como quieras, pero yo te lo advertí- dijo Helen alejándose de Greyback lanzando los brazos al aire mostrando su frustración, pero bueno, si Greyback quería arruinar su plan de tener un bebe con Tonks, ese no era problema de ella.

-Espera- la detuvo Greyback antes de que Helen se alejara mucho, la chica se detuvo mas no volteo a mirarlo- necesito… necesito pedirte algo.

-Vaya, que irónico, primero me dices que ya no me necesitas y ahora…

-Ya se lo que dije- la interrumpió el Licántropo cerrando los ojos para calmar la ira que sentía, ningún mago o bruja lo había tratado así nunca, a excepción de Lupin y ese idiota de Potter- pero necesito que hagas algo por mi.

-No se si pueda ayudarte- dijo Helen revisándose las uñas, Greyback rodó los ojos, que esta bruja no tenia idea de lo que él era capaz de hacerle?

-Escúchame, quiero que vayas a hablar con Tonks- dijo Greyback acercándose a Helen hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Que, qué? Hablar con Tonks? Y por que haría eso?- pregunto la chica alejándose un paso de Greyback, quien seguramente no se había lavado los dientes, aunque la chica dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera.

-Necesito que le digas que haga lo que yo le diga.

-Ha! Claro que ella aceptara a tener se…

-No me refrió a que la convenzas de eso!- al interrumpió Greyback- eso no me interesa para nada.

-Si, claro- dijo Helen levantando una ceja sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, no es lo principal que tengo en mente- aclaro Greyback- lo único que quiero es que le digas que acepte tener un bebe, y me lo de, y dejaremos a Teddy en paz.

-Que?! Me disculpas, pero yo quiero atrapar a Teddy y…

-Ya se, ya se, grítalo mas fuerte!- exclamo Greyback- no es verdad, solo le diremos que dejaremos a Teddy en paz para que se vuelva mas… accesible.

Helen arqueo las cejas, no sabia si eso había sido o no un albur.

-Bueno, creo que si podré hacer eso, no creo que ella acceda, pero lo intentare, pero tú debes de jurar- dijo Helen acercándose al enorme Licántropo mientras le taladraba el pecho con su dedo índice- que me ayudaras a atrapar a Teddy después de esto.

-Claro que si, palabra de Hombre Lobo- dijo Greyback solemnemente.

-Oh! Cállate, yo no me creo tus estupideces, pero que quede bien claro, si no me ayudas, yo misma me asegurare de que no tengas bebes, ni con Tonks, ni con nadie, entendiste?

Helen se alejo de ahí meneando las caderas como usualmente lo hacia dejando a un furioso Greyback temblando de ira, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería llegar hasta Teddy e irse de ese maldito tiempo de una buena vez, Greyback regreso con el resto de los hombres Lobo mientras veía a Helen alejándose y murmurando maldiciones que seguramente iban dirigidas hacia él.

-Estúpido can, ya vera cuando sea Luna Llena, le pondré una correa y lo atare a un árbol toda la noche- murmuraba Helen- Como van chicos?

-Es algo difícil Helen- dijo Sean mirando a la chica mientras Jean removía algo en un caldero.

-No seria mas sencillo si solo pensaran en el plan en lugar de jugar a hacer pociones?- preguntó Helen mirándolos.

-Muy graciosa Helen- dijo Jean.

-Vamos Helen, déjanos trabajar, estamos… ocupados.

-Oh por favor, que tan difícil es?- dijo Helen sentándose en el regazo de Harry, quien la recibió gustoso- además es fácil burlar a un hombre como Remus Lupin, es muy noble e inocente alguna veces.

-Te recordamos que Remus Lupin esta muerto en nuestro tiempo por lo que no sabemos como reacciona- le dijo Sean cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, además, es un Licántropo, ya sabes como son- dijo Jean bajando la voz y mirando hacia ambos lados asegurándose de que ningún Hombre Lobo lo escuchara.

-Bien, bien de acuerdo, solo apresúrense quieren, no sabemos cuado llegaran… Harry, basta!- exclamo Helen, Harry había estado besando su cuello y no dejaba de pasear su mano por la parte trasera de Helen- tranquilízate, tengo que ir a hablar con Tonks.

-Tonks?- pregunto Harry, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, Helen se apresuro a besarlo, no debía hablar de Tonks o Teddy o de alguno de sus conocidos frente a Harry, al parecer el hechizo perdía efecto cuando este reconocí de quien hablaban.

-Sshhhh, espérame aquí, si?- dijo Helen dulce pero sensualmente dejando a Harry con la mirada mas estúpida que antes, Helen camino hacia Tonks, quien había dejado de forcejear y ahora estaba solo mirando hacia el lago, estaba muy preocupada, esa combinación de Hogwarts, Harry idiotizado y Greyback no le gustaba para nada, se parecía mucho al sueño de Teddy.

-Hola- Tonks pego un salto al verse sacada tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, eres tu- dijo Tonks echándole una rápida mirada a Helen y volviendo a ver hacia el lago.

-Escucha, Tonks, necesitamos hablar…

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no se que le hiciste a Harry, pero te arrepentirás- le dijo Tonks mirando a la morena fieramente- esa pelirroja que Harry tiene como novia es mas agresiva que Teddy transformado, creelo.

-Tranquila, vengo a negociar, sobre Teddy precisamente- le dijo Helen sentándose en una roca cerca de ella.

-No hables de mi hijo como si fuera una cosa que se puede intercambiar!!- grito Tonks sin dejar de mirar a Helen con fiereza, la vampiresa suspiro, esto seria un poco mas difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Escúchame Tonks, lo único que quiere Greyback es un hijo, que tan difícil es para ti eso?

-Que tan difícil? Pues solo te diré que es lo suficientemente difícil como para que yo deje que su… su… que lo ponga en mi… mi… pues ya sabes como funciona la reproducción humana- dijo Tonks mirando hacia otro lado, ni en un millar de años ella dejaría que Greyback… Eeewww!!

-Si, ya lo se, ya lo se, pero que tal si no piensas en eso, tal vez si te imaginas que es Remus…

-Ha-ha-ha, claro, eso mejorara las cosas- dijo Tonks- que quede claro que lo dije sarcásticamente.

-Tonks- dijo Helen suspirando y sentándose junto a ella- Greyback me dijo que si le dabas un hijo dejaría en paz a Teddy, por favor hazle caso, haz lo que quiere que hagas.

-En primer lugar, tu eras la que quería capturar a mi bebe en un principio- reclamo Tonks mirando a la chica- y en segundo lugar, Greyback me da asco.

-Si ya lo se, asqueroso…- afirmo Helen haciendo una mueca de asco- pero si haces lo que el te pide el dejara a tu hijo en paz, no es eso lo que quieres?

Tonks la miro en silencio, Helen sonrió por dentro, lo estaba considerando! De verdad que Tonks lo consideraba!

-Escucha, tu sabes que no soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerme eso- dijo Tonks mirándola fijamente- estoy segura de que Greyback te mando para hablar con migo y hacerme "entrar en razón", así que mejor páralo aquí antes de que tu te desesperes y yo me _histerize_.

-Existe ese verbo?- pregunto Helen confundida.

-Es mi palabra!! Yo la invente!!- exclamo Tonks- ahora si me disculpas, seguiré intentando escapar.

-Claro, pero si Greyback te pregunta, dile que casi te lanzo un Cruciatas para que aceptaras- dijo Helen antes de levantarse e irse de ahí, Tonks sonrió ante el comentario, pero un segundo después se obligo a borrar esa sonrisa, no se reiría de ninguno de los chistes de su enemigo y menos aun si lo que decía era en serio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus y Ron llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall, lógicamente la profesora no se encontraba ahí, eran cerca de media noche así que seguramente estaría durmiendo, Remus miro alrededor, como buscando alguna señal de donde se encontraban Greyback y su jauría.

-Que haremos para encontrarlos?- pregunto desesperado mirando a Ron- Hogwarts es enorme!

-Estoy decepcionado Remus, tu, siendo un Merodeador, en serio- dijo Ron sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica.

-Claro, el Mapa!- exclamo Remus acercándose a Ron rápidamente, ambos hombres extendieron el pergamino por todo el escritorio de McGonagall antes de que el Licántropo murmurada _"Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas"_, enseguida, en el pergamino comenzó a dibujarse con finas líneas un mapa de Hogwarts.

-Rápido, tú busca en el lado Norte, yo mirare por…

-Aquí están- dijo Remus inmediatamente interrumpiendo a Ron.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.

-Que paso, ya los encontraron?- pregunto Ginny mientras caminaba rápidamente sacudiéndose los restos de hollín.

-Están en los terrenos- dijo Remus señalando una parte del mapa en especifico, Ginny y el recién llegado Teddy se acercaron y miraron fijamente los puntitos que ponían _"Nymphadora Tonks"_ y _"Harry Potter",_ Ginny se enfureció al ver que _"Helen Vanddor"_ estaba prácticamente sobre Harry.

-Tenemos que ir ahora mismo- dijo Ginny.

-No esperaremos a los refuerz…

-NO!- grito Ginny saliendo de ahí como un vendaval.

-La pelirroja ha dicho- dijo Remus, Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermana, Teddy iba a seguirlos, pero la mano de u padre lo tomo por el brazo y no lo dejo ir- Teddy, escúchame bien, por lo que mas quieras, no te alejes de mi, no te metas en problemas y no te transformes, es muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes papá, tengo todo bajo control- le sonrió Teddy Remus lo miro con preocupación por otro par de segundos y después asintió, no tenia caso intentar hacer que el chico se quedara ahí, a salvo, el pelearía por recuperar a s madre, y eso ni siquiera Remus se lo podría impedir, ambos Lupin salieron de la oficina e intentaron alcanzar a los hermanos Weasley.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Helen una vez que se canso de los besos de Harry, y que besaba bien, pero después de tantos besos sin parar, comenzaba aburrirse, aunque Harry parecía muy entusiasmado besando el cuello de la chica- en donde están los rescatadores heroicos?

-Helen!

-Lo tenemos, lo tenemos!

-Al fin, díganme que planearon- dijo Helen poniéndose de pie ignorando el hecho de que Harry no quería dejarla ir.

-Primero que nada, te tenemos una noticia buena- dijo Sean.

-Y una mala- completo Jean.

-Bien, pues díganme la buena primero- dijo Helen cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenemos el plan, escucha, es muy simple.

-Solo debemos hacer que los dos Weasley, que seguramente vendrán con ellos, peleen contra Harry, ellos no podrán matarlo por que… digo, es su Harry- dijo Jean

-Y Harry podrá derrotarlos fácilmente, es mucho mas poderoso que los pelirrojos- complemento Sean.

-Así dejamos a Greyback con Remus y nosotros nos encargamos de Teddy- siguió Jean.

-Aha… y como exactamente planea hacer eso, lógicamente se van a ayudar unos a otros- dijo Helen mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo sabemos- respondió Jean.

-Por eso hemos hecho…- dijo Sean.

-Esto!- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono mientras le mostraba a Helen unas bolitas tipo pelotitas de Gotcha.

-Y planean mantenerlos alejados unos de otros con… bolitas de pintura?- preguntó Helen incrédula mientras examinaba una de las bolitas que traían Sean y Jean.

-No son bolitas de pintura- dijo Sean como si fuera obvio.

-Son campos de energía sub dividida con morgniferas de Arlicazo- explico Jean.

-En… español?

-Es un campo de fuerza que no deja a nadie salir de donde se ponen- explico mas claramente Sean.

-Solo debemos hacer que Harry este pegado a los Weasley para lanzar la bolita junto a él y listo!- exclamo Jean.

-Suena bien- dijo Helen mirando las bolitas más de cerca- ahora cual es la mala noticia?

-La mala noticia es…- comenzó Jean, entonces se tapo los oídos.

-Que otras dos personas vinieron del futuro- finalizo Sean imitando al otro chico.

-QUE??- el grito de Helen hizo que todos, incluso Tonks, la miraran- como que alguien mas del futuro?! Quien?!

-No… no lo sabemos…- respondió Sean entrecortadamente, no le gustaba cuando Helen se enojaba así, sus ojos tornándose a un azul muchísimo mas claro y los colmillos que sobresalían por entre sus labios, y la pálida piel que la cubría cada vez que perdía el control.

-No podemos saber a menos que alguien en el futuro nos digan- dijo Jean abrazando a Sean fuertemente mientras veían a Helen ponerse mas y mas furiosa.

-Aaaaahhrrrgg!!- Helen golpeo el árbol que tenia mas cerca, el cual cayo lentamente hasta el suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe, la chica se volvió hacia los Licántropos, estos estaban de pie listos para atacar si era necesario, al verlos, Helen respiro hondo y se tranquilizo poco a poco- lo lamento, a veces… pierdo el control un poco.

-Un poco?- preguntó Sean.

-Dije un poco!!

-Si, lo se, lo se, no me lastimes!- suplico el chico.

-Cállate!- Helen se dirigió a Greyback- tenemos problemas, graves problemas.

-Por que, quienes vinieron del futuro?- pregunto el enorme Hombre Lobo.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que…

-Expelliarmus!!- el rayo rojo le dio directo a Helen en el costado, Greyback la detuvo para que no saliera volando.

-Pero que demonios…- Helen miro hacia el castillo y lo único que vio fue a dos pelirrojos corriendo hacia ellos, la primera al identifico como Ginny, la pelirroja que estaba próxima a atacarla.

-Expelliarmus!!- grito Ginny de nuevo pero esta vez, Helen esquivo el hechizo.

-Escúchame bien Greyback, déjanos a los Weasley, tu encargare de Remus, entendiste?

-Limpio y claro- respondió Greyback, nada le emocionaba más que pelear con Remus Lupin, sabia que él mismo lo mataría así que estaba muy emocionado, el problema era, que Remus Lupin no venia con los pelirrojos.

-Sean, Jean, estén listos!- grito Helen, ambos chicos se pusieron cerca de Ron y Hermione, cada uno con una esfera- Harry, ven aquí!

-Si Helen- dijo Harry llegando junto a la chica en menos de dos segundos.

-Harry, esa mujer quiere atacarme, detenla por favor- dijo Helen haciéndose la victima.

-No te preocupes Helen, ella no te dañara- Harry se volvió hacia Ginny y la apunto con la varita.

-Harry! Harry, soy yo, Ginny!!- dijo la pelirroja bajando la guardia al ver a su novio frente a ella.

-Rictusempra!

Ginny!- Ron se lanzo hacia su hermana y la aparto de la trayectoria del hechizo- Ginny, atenta! Ese no es Harry!!

-Yo… yo no…

-Ginny, no te distraigas!- la interrumpió Ron volviéndose para poder conjurar un protejo contra la maldición que le había lanzado Harry.

-Harry, quiero que te acerques a ellos lo mas que puedas, me entendiste?- le susurro Helena Harry en el oído, este simplemente asintió, bajo la varita y comenzó a caminar hacia los hermanos.

-Ginny, ponte de pie!- exclamo Ron al verlo acercarse.

-Esperen, soy yo, tranquilos- dijo Harry guardando su varita en el bolsillo- todo esta bien.

-Harry- murmuro Ginny acercándose un poco al morocho.

-Sean, Jean ahora!- grito Helen al ver que Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para encerrarlo con los pelirrojos, los dos chicos salieron de su escondite y lanzaron una esfera a los pies de Harry, en cuanto exploto, se esparció una especie de gas platinado que se extendió hasta cubrir completamente a Ron, Ginny y Harry, los tres miraron sorprendidos el extraño gas, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una acuosa capa de lo que parecía ser plástico liquido semi transparente.

-Harry! Quiero que acabes con ese par! Hazlo por mi!- grito Helen, Harry escucho su voz amortiguada debido a la capa plateada que los separaba, pero asintió cuando escucho a Helen, Ron y Ginny se pusieron inmediatamente a la defensiva, no podían dañar a Harry, era su novio y mejor amigo respectivamente.

-Harry, cielo?- pregunto Ginny con la esperanza de que el moreno reaccionara.

-Ginny…- susurro Ron.

-Harry, por favor, reacciona!- grito Ginny desesperada.

-Sectusempra!

-Abajo!!- Ron empujo a Ginny de nuevo al suelo- Expelliarmus!

Ginny tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, no quería dañar a Harry, pero si quería sobrevivir tendría que hacerlo.

-Perdón, perdóname amor- murmuro Ginny antes de lanzar una maldición contra Harry, quien la esquivo con mucha facilidad- esto será mas difícil d e lo que imagine.

--

Teddy y Remus corrían por el vestíbulo, vaya que los pelirrojos eran rápidos, no los habían podido alcanzar, a Remus le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso a Teddy, pero no poda dejarlo solo, ni tampoco tardarse mucho, Dora lo necesitaba, estaba ahí abaja con un montón de Hombres Lobo rodeándola.

-Papá! date prisa!- grito Teddy volviéndose un momento para mirar a su padre, Remus apretó el paso, ambos Lupin salieron a los terrenos al mismo tiempo.

-Que diablos…- exclamo Remus al ver la media burbuja que rodeaba a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-Que es esa cosa?- pregunto Teddy deteniéndose junto a su padre.

-No tengo la menor idea- respondió Remus, pero no parece ser nada bueno.

Remus hecho a correr de nuevo, pero antes de poder llegar hasta donde estaban Ron y Ginny luchando contra Harry alguien lo detuvo parándose frente a él.

-Cuanto tiempo Lupin- la ronca voz de Greyback hizo que Teddy perdiera el color, en el cabello inclusive, se puso detrás de Remus, ya había tenido muchas malas experiencias con Greyback, siempre terminaba o transformándose o mal herido.

-Teddy, escúchame bien- susurro Remus al oído de su hijo- tu solo encárgate de llegar hasta tu madre, entendiste?

-Si papá- dijo Teddy alejándose un poco de los dos Licántropos adultos y alejándose de ahí lentamente.

-No puede ser que hayas traído a tu hijo a una batalla- dijo Greyback con una risa burlona.

-Tu sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz, acabaría con toda tu manada en segundos- dijo Remus, ahora, ambos Hombres Lobo caminaban en círculos, acechándose mutuamente.

-Lastima que tu no puedes hacer lo mismo- dijo Greyback saltando sobre Remus- oigan idiotas, háganlo ahora!!

Sean y Jean soltaron otra esfera a los pies de Greyback el campo de fuerza los cubrió a ambos.

-Eres todo mío Lupin- dijo Greyback con un toque de crueldad en su ronca voz para después darle un gran puñetazo a Remus, al cual le siguieron muchos otros.

--

-Ginny, ten cuidado, fíjate!!- gritaba Ron, ya había quitado a Ginny del camino de incontables maldiciones.

-No es fácil Ron, nunca había visto a Harry tan…

-Ginny, escúchame bien- dijo Ron tomando a su hermana por los hombros durante unos segundos, Harry comenzaba a cansarse de ser el único que atacaba- ese de ahí no es nuestro Harry, y si no lo atacas, nunca vamos a poder salir de aquí, no con vida.

-Pero…

-No lo ataques fuerte, solo… haz algo- dijo Ron, enseguida se agacho trayéndose a Ginny junto con él, un rayo dorado les paso muy cerca de la cabeza- ahora vamos.

La batalla entre los dos pelirrojos y Harry fue aburrida, Harry era el único que atacaba, ni Ginny, ni Ron se atrevían a lanzarle algo que fuera demasiado peligroso, ese fue un grave error de su parte, en menos de cinco minutos, Harry había lanzado un _Stupeffy_ a Ginny y la había dejado completamente fuera de combate, y Ron, intentando salvar a su hermana, estaba arrodillado junto a ella y con varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, no sabia que maldiciones estaba utilizando Harry, pero parecían tener algún censor para tener especificado el blanco, nunca fallaba.

-Ríndete Weasley, no tienes oportunidad- dijo Harry apuntando a Ron con su varia directamente al pecho del pelirrojo.

-Harry, por favor, este no eres tu…- comenzó a decir Ron, pero Harry no lo dejo terminar.

-Rictusempra- murmuro Harry, Ron, in mas energías solo alcanzo a levantar un mal conjurado escudo, haciendo que la fuerza el hechizo al chocar contra el escudo lo impulsaran hacia atrás, cayo acostado junto a Ginny, aun semi consiente, pero no podía moverse, Harry se alejo de ahí lentamente hasta llegar al limite del campo de fuerza, Helen le sonrió y el campo desapareció.

-Muy bien hecho Harringui!- dijo Helen abrazando a Harry por el cuello- pero Harry no correspondió al abrazo, parecía que luchaba por mirar hacia atrás, hacia los pelirrojos que yacían en el piso inmóviles- Harry, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora te tengo otro.

Helen lo obligo a mirarla, Harry parecía medio ido, ya no estaba mirando a Helen idiótica mente, simplemente estaba perdido en el limbo

-Mira a Teddy, no lo dejes llegar a Tonks- le dijo Helen al oído, a pesar de estar algo confundido por lo ocurrido con Ron y Ginny, Harry asintió y se dirigió al chico peliazul, quien se movía sigilosamente por las afueras del bosque.

Harry se acerco rápidamente al chico mientras Helen ordenaba a Sean y Jean entrar a su medallón para ella poder ir a ayudar a Greyback, quien le hacia señas para que se acercara, cuando la chica llego junto a la barrera que los separaba, tuvo que esperar a que Greyback lanzara a Remus un par de metros por el aire para que le pudiera hablar.

-Necesito que me saques de aquí- dijo Greyback.

-De que hablas, si tu eres quien quería…

-Si, ya lo se, pero tengo una mejor idea- dijo Greyback- dile a tu marioneta Potter que me sustituya, que pelee con Remus mientras yo… Aaarghh!!- en ese instante Remus se había abalanzado sobre Greyback, ambos habían dejado sus varitas a un lado y se atacaban como si fueran las bestias en las que se convertían durante la Luna Llena.

-Bien, si tu lo dices- Helen se encogió de hombros y se giro para ver a Harry parado frente a Teddy y apuntándolo con la varita- Harry!! espera un segundo, tengo otro trabajo para ti!!

Harry se apresuro a dejar en paz a Teddy, quien salio corriendo en dirección a Tonks una vez mas, Harry llego junto a Helen cuando ella llamaba a Sean y Jean otra vez.

-Para que los quieres aquí?- pregunto Harry de mala gana.

-Por que tienen que decirnos como hacerle para que tu entres y Greyback salga de este campo- explico Helen, cuando tuvo a los dos chicos frente a ella les explico lo que querían hacer, ambos se miraron y asintieron.

-Será fácil- dijo Sean poniendo sus brazos en dirección al campo de fuerza, Jean lo imito, se pararon uno a cada lado del campo que se formaba alrededor de Greyback y Remus, murmurando las mismas palabras una y otra vez, el campo flaqueo por unos segundos, entonces Helen presintió que era el momento.

-Ahora Greyback, sal!!- grito Helen, Greyback salio del campo de fuerza muy agitado y sangrando en grandes cantidades por los cortes que tenia por todo el cuerpo- solo quisiste salir porque estabas absolutamente cansado, no es ver…

-Claro que no es cierto!!- interrumpió Greyback la pregunta e Helen, la chica sonrió en sus adentros, Remus le había estado dando una buena paliza a Greyback.

-Si, lo que tu digas- dijo Helen mirando a Harry- Harry, quiero que te encargues de Remus, no lo dejes salir de ese campo de fuerza, entendiste?

Harry simplemente asintió y se volvió al Licántropo.

-Harry…- murmuro Remus, después, un poco mas fuerte agrego- Harry, soy yo, Remus, por favor, reacciona, no quiero lastimarte.

-El que saldrá lastimado no soy yo Lupin- dijo Harry apuntando a Remus con la varita, el Hombre Lobo se apresuro a recuperar la suya, la cual estaba unos cuantos metros alejada de él, la tomo justo a tiempo para esquivar una maldición que Harry le lanzaba, sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra el chico Potter, era el mejor Auror que tenia el Ministerio en ese momento, aparte, Remus ya estaba bastante cansado y herido debido a la batalla anterior con Greyback.

-Harry, por favor, detente!- suplico Remus, pero el moreno no dejaba de lanzarle todo tipo de maldiciones y hechizos, Remus esquivaba unos, recibía otros, al cabo de unos cinco minutos, el Licántropo había perdido su varita y se encontraba tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad, a su lado, Harry lo apuntaba directamente al pecho, Remus sabia lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Harry, por favor…

-Av… Avada Keda…- el grito de Harry murió cuando un rayo morado le dio justo en la espalda, Remus vio como el hijo de su mejor amigo abría mucho los ojos por el asombro y después caía lentamente hasta quedar inconsciente, pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver a la persona que había efectuado el hechizo.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo un moreno de cabello rebelde y furiosos ojos esmeralda- y también lamento ese intento de asesinato Remus.

Harry Potter había noqueado a Harry Potter, por más bizarro que sonara, era la verdad.

-o-o-o-Un Poco Antes-o-o-o-

Harry llego a la oficina de McGonagall sacudiéndose todo el hollín mientras miraba a Hermione y a Mhairi.

-Vamos, iremos primero a la habitación que ocupaban, si no están ahí…

-Si no están ahí tu te quedas con el bebe Teddy ahí y pides ayuda al Ministerio, Mhairi y yo los buscaremos- la interrumpió Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pero, como los encontraran?- pregunto Hermione siguientote el paso a Harry.

-Fácil, solo seguimos los sonidos de explosiones y hechizos que se escuchan- respondió Mhairi, Hermione rodó los ojos, rápidamente los tres llegaron a la habitación de Remus y Tonks, no había nada.

-Hermione, llama por refuerzos, Control de Criaturas Mágicas- dijo Harry rápidamente- Mhairi, ya se que es imposible el pedirte que te quedes aquí, así que vamonos.

Hermione dejo a Teddy B en la cama y corrió hacia la chimenea, Harry y Mhairi corrieron por el pasillo yendo escaleras abajo hacia donde, ellos creían, provenían las explosiones.

-Señor Potter, mire!- exclamo Mhairi deteniéndose de pronto, Harry fue hacia la ventana por la que la chica miraba.

-El lago- murmuro Harry, estaban peleando fuera, no dentro del castillo- Mhairi, corre, rápido.

La chica batallo en alcanzar a Harry, pero ya sabía en donde se estaba librando la batalla, así que no se preocupo mucho en seguirle el paso.

-Mhairi, no te separes!- grito Harry, la chica rodó los ojos ella no era un Auror entrenad para trabajo de campo como lo era Harry, no tenia esa condición física, pero no se molesto en discutir, solo corrió lo mas rápido que le dieron sus piernas, en menos de 3 minutos se encontraban frente a las puertas del colegio, un par de prefectos se encontraban ahí ene se momento, Harry se detuvo y con voz firme e intimidante les ordeno irse a sus dormitorios en ese mismísimo instante, los alumnos obedecieron inmediatamente.

-Señor Potter… el… usted… esta atacando al padre de Teddy?- pregunto Mhairi confundida mirando hacia los terrenos, Harry se apresuro a salir del castillo y caminar rápidamente por los terrenos hasta legar a la batalla principal, nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada, estaban muy ocupados viendo luchar a Harry contra Remus, en ese momento el Licántropo perdía su varita y caía al suelo, Harry lo apuntaba directamente al pecho con su varita.

-Harry, por favor…

Debía hacer algo o algo sumamente malo pasaría, miro el campo que rodeaba a su yo pasado y al Licántropo que tanto había apreciado, con un simple movimiento de su mano el campo se rompió como si hubiese sido un cristal.

-Av… Avada Keda…- con otro movimiento, esta vez de su varita, Harry se ataco a si mismo para que no pudiera asesinar a Remus, su yo pasado cayo lentamente inconsciente.

-Lamento la tardanza y también lamento ese intento de asesinato Remus- dijo mirando fijamente al Licántropo, quien lo miraba incrédulo entonces, debido al cansancio, la impresión y de mas, Remus cayo al suelo ya sin energías para seguir, Harry se aseguro de que estuviera bien y después se giro lentamente a Greyback y Helen.

-No saben en el lió, que se acaban de meter- les dijo seriamente, Halen retrocedió unos pasos, pero Greyback se quedo en su lugar- no te preocupes Helen, yo me encargare de Greyback, traje a una oponente para ti no te preocupes.

Helen miro hacia donde Harry señalaba y vio, con ojos como platos, a la pelirroja que ahora se encargaba de despegar a los otros dos pelirrojos que estaban tendidos en el suelo.

-Están bien?- pregunto la chica cuando Ron estaba ayudando a Ginny a levantarse.

-Si, gracias- dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a Harry, a ambos Harrys, al inconsciente y al mayor.

-Chicos, tengo un pequeño trabajo para ustedes, llevadme al castillo, vayan con Hermione y díganle que esta bien, que ya no mande refuerzos, yo pensé que eran mas importantes- explico el Harry del futuro haciendo que Mhairi soltara una risita, los hermanos Weasley estaban en una especie de trance, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba- mejor váyanse antes que Hermione llame a todo el Ministerio y al ejercito Muggle.

Ginny reacciono entonces, corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry y reviso que estuviera bien, entre ella y Ron se llevaron al Harry inconsciente al castillo, no fue fácil, había muchos Licántropos bloqueándoles el camino, pero Harry futuristico tenia razón, no eran muy buenos en duelos de magia.

-Y ahora, tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente- dijo Harry mirando a Greyback, este volvo su cabeza para ver a Helen, pero la chica ya no estaba ahí, se había alejado bastante, y ahora parecía mantener una conversación bastante tensa con Mhairi- no te preocupes por Helen, ella tiene su propia batalla.

-No estoy preocupado por ella!- exclmo Greyback- y como te atrevez a decir que mi clan es poca cosa!

-Solo me atrevo a decirlo por que es la verdad, de otro modo, Ron y Hermione no estuvieran llegando hasta el castillo tan rápido- explico Harry, Greyback lo miro con rabia unos segundos y depuse, con un grito que mas bien se escucho como un rugido, se lanzo contra Harry, quien ya lo esperaba con un _"Protejo" _conjurado mentalmente.

-Muy pronto Greyback, vaya que peleas mal en este tiempo- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Cállate idiota!!- grito Greyback, de nuevo se lanzo contra Harry, esta vez no había nada esperándolo, pero Harry lo esquivo y le lanzo un hechizo, Greyback no supo en que momento se encontró a si mismo tirado en el suelo intentando evitar las maldiciones que Potter le mandaba, vaya que era buen en el duelo, Harry atacaba por reflejo, era su costumbre, _"La mejor defensa, es un buen ataque"_ Sirius siempre le había dicho eso y él lo recordaba en cada pelea que tenia, y esa no era la excepción.

-Pero quien demonios eres?!- pregunto gritando Greyback cuando con un certero hechizo por parte de Harry su varita salio volando fuera de su alcance.

-Soy Harry James Potter, y tu?

-Tú… tú viniste del futuro- dijo Greyback.

-Vaya, eres un poco lento, pensé que lo habías descifrado en el momento en que yo me aturdí a mi mismo- dijo Harry con cara de confusión- pero bueno, mejor terminemos con esto.

-Espera!- exclamo Greyback al ver que Harry se proponia a apuntarlo con la varia de nuevo- creo que será mejor que vayas y ayudes a la pelirroja, parece tener problemas.

-Que?- Harry miro hacia donde Helena Mhairi peleaban, era verdad, la chica estaba contra un árbol y Helen, ahora cono una total y completa vampiresa, volaba alrededor de ella, acechándola, un movimiento repentino de Greyback lo hizo voltear a verlo rápidamente.

-Espera!!- grito, pero el grito e Mhairi se escucho mucho mas que el suyo propio, miro a la chica estaba sentada al pie del árbol, Helen había desaparecido por completo, Harry llego rápidamente junto a Mhairi- Mhairi, estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, de hecho no me pasó nada- respondió la chica.

-Entonces por que gritaste?- pregunto de nuevo Harry revisándola.

-Por que pensé que ese rayo me iba a doler y me asiste- respondió Mhairi con una sonrisita de culpa, Harry la miro con ojos entrecerrados- pero estoy completamente bien, en serio, no siento nada.

-Bueno, entonces corre al castillo, encuentra a Hermione, Ron y Ginny y diles que salgan de Hogwarts rápido, la chica asintió y corrió hasta el castillo sin mirar atrás, Harry la miro alejarse, se le hizo extraño el no ver a los licántropos intentar detenerlas, peor cuando miro en dirección hacia donde Greyback se había ido, supo la razón.

Un enorme lobo con pelaje medio azul y aretes en la ceja y oreja peleaba contra todos ellos mientras intentaba llegar a la mujer pelirrosa que seguía atada al árbol, entonces vio a Greyback, iba directo hacia Teddy.

-¡Teddy cuidado con Greyback!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había corrido tan rápido como había podido, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta su madre y salvarla, frenó en seco, eso sería fácil, estaba rodeada de licántropos. Dibujó una media sonrisa, cerró los ojos y en unos segundos un enorme hombre lobo se les lanzaba encima. Intentaron defenderse pero simples humanos, débiles y pequeños nada podrían hacer con tremenda bestia. Tomaba a uno y lo arrojaba varios metros hasta que se estrellaba contra un árbol muy cercano al que Tonks estaba atada. Miró hacia ahí cuando ella gritaba, unos centímetros menos y la aplastaba, su mirada parecía de disculpa o eso le pareció a ella. A pesar de ver eso seguían sin moverse, Teddy se acercaba lentamente, desmayaba a los que tenía enfrente con solo un puñetazo, algunos valientes se le lanzaban. Lograron derribarlo cuando el grito de su padrino lo distraía.

-¡Teddy cuidado con Greyback!- giró la cabeza, miró al hombre lobo correr hacia él, aulló molesto y corrió en su encuentro sin dejar de vigilar a su madre en el árbol, se desvió al ver que los demás se acercaban.

Una encarnizada pelea comenzó, los hechizos volaban pero el enorme lobo era ágil y lograba esquivarlos y darles un golpe en la cabeza a los licántropos, los dejaba inconscientes en el acto, los que más duraban solo ganaban una paliza peor. Intentaban hacer algo con su madre, quizá llevársela pero no los dejaría y el que Greyback corriera detrás de él lanzándole no sabía que hechizos no lo evitaría. Por fortuna su padre seguía a Greyback.

Un rayo le había dado en la espalda y cortado un poco cuando Teddy llegaba hasta Tonks. Solo emitió un gruñido pero no se detuvo y arrancó las cuerdas que casi envolvían a la metamorfomaga como si fueran solo cuerdas normales.

-Gracias cariño- murmuró la bruja acariciándole la mejilla.

Teddy volvió a la normalidad y le sonrió intentando mantener el equilibrio, cerró los ojos y se desplomó. Tonks se arrodilló junto a él, respiró tranquila al comprobar que estaba bien. Con una mirada peligrosa se puso de pie al sentir pasos a su alrededor. Los maltrechos licántropos con ojos hinchados, labios reventados y la cabeza casi partida en dos empezaban a rodearlos. Harry, al ver a Greyback huir, había ido con Remus y lo había despertado.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto el moreno.

-Si… yo, si… bien- balbuceo Remus, entonces su mente se puso de nuevo en su lugar- Dora!!

Remus se puso de pie y miro hacia todos lados buscando a Tonks peleando mientras intentaba proteger a Teddy que yacía en el césped. Rogando porque su hijo estuviera bien se dejó ir tras ellos, Harry los siguió.

Tras mucho trabajo, entre Harry y Remus lograron que Tonks regresara al castillo con Teddy. Él podría con esos licántropos que con gran trabajo lograban mantenerse de pie, mientras estuvieran ellos dos fuera de peligro, podía con lo que fuera.

Tonks mantenía el cuerpo de Teddy flotando junto a ella mientras evitaba los hechizos sin dueño que le pasaban muy cerca. Le fue difícil en verdad, solo pensaba en su hijo, se detenía en varias ocasiones para revisarlo y volvía a andar, tardó casi quince minutos en llegar hasta el castillo y encontrar una chimenea que la pudiera ayudar a mantener a salvo a su hijo. En cuanto llegó a su casa lo recostó sobre el sofá y le trajo mucho chocolate para que lo oliera, _"Funcionara mejor que el alcohol, siendo un Lupin"_ pensó la pelirrosa, y no se equivocaba, Teddy despertó a los pocos segundos.

-Mamá, que paso? Estas bien?- pregunto Teddy mirándola preocupado.

-Si, si estoy bien, tu estas bien?- respondió Tonks abrazando a Teddy, entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico seguía sangrando por la herida hecha por el hechizo de Greyback- muchas gracias por salvarme amor.

-No tienes por que darlas mama- dijo Teddy correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Iré a traer algo para sanarte, ya vuelvo, come chocolate- le dijo Tonks yendo hacia el botiquín e su habitación rápidamente, mientras Teddy tomaba un poco del montón de chocolate que le había traído su madre, los demás empezaron a aparecer, por fortuna, todo parecía bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de asegurarse que todos estaban bien, o por lo menos que no estaban mortalmente heridos, Hermione regreso a Hogwarts y recogió un par de libros de la biblioteca para poder consultar que era lo que Helen le había hecho a Mhairi, ese hechizo se veía demasiado inofensivo como para ser verdad.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar, Remus seguía abrazando a Tonks y no la dejaba ir aun, Ron comía un pedazo de pan que había encontrado en la alacena, Ginny lo estaba reprendiendo por no poder aguantarse un poco para llegar a su casa a atragantarse, Hermione, estaba sentada entre un montón de libros, leía rápidamente, muy concentrada, había insistido en que nadie le ayudara por que según ella _"Perdía concentración",_ Harry platicaba tranquilamente con su yo futuro, intentando convencerlo de que no fuera tan duro con Teddy, el Harry mayor solo reía recordando que en esa época él había sido absoluta y completamente igual a su padre, simplón, bromista y definitivamente cero disciplina, Teddy estaba recostado en un sillón, ya estaba mejor, y Mhairi le daba pedazos de chocolate, todos estaban muy tranquilos después de esa agitada noche, tranquilos hasta que…

-Chicos, creo que Mhairi no podrá volver- dijo Hermione consultando uno de los libro.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el Harry mayor mirándola.

-Bueno, según esto, el hechizo que le lanzo Helen altera la magia de Mhairi, lo que hace que su cuerpo no pueda controlar la magia que la trajo aquí- explico Hermione sin despegar su vista del libro.

-Entonces no volverá a su tiempo a menos que a la magia se le de su regalada gana?- pregunto Ginny alzando las cejas.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione, todos se quedaron en silencio meditando lo que había dicho Hermione.

-Un segundo, eso no quiere decir también que la magia podría mandar a Mhairi antes de tiempo al futuro?- preguntó el Harry joven mirando a su ego futuro, pero el no fue el que respondió a su pregunta.

-De hecho no- dijo Hermione releyendo- la magia se ha expandido por el cuerpo de Mhairi, supongo que s alimentara de la propia magia de la chica, entonces, la magia será, algo infinita por ahora.

-En serio?- preguntaron Teddy y Mhairi al unísono.

-Pues si, hasta que la Magia te suelte Mhairi, eres de este tiempo- dijo Hermione mirando a la pelirroja, ella y Teddy se miraron sonrientes.

Otro momento de silencio siguió, Remus y el Harry del futuro parecían estar pensando en todas y cada una de las consecuencias que esto podría causar, Remus pareció darse por vencido al ver como Teddy y Mhairi conversaban en voz muy bajita, Teddy estaba feliz, si su Teddy estaba feliz, entonces no le importaba nada más.

-Bueno- dijo por fin el Harry del futuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Mhairi, no se como, pero te haré volver.

-Esta bromeando, verdad?- pregunto Mhairi mirando a Harry incrédulamente.

-No, hablo muy en serio Mhairi- respondió Harry.

-Pero… pero… pero…

-Como te gusta decir pero- le dijo Harry- no te pienso dejar aquí, y menos con Teddy, me volverán loco desde ahorita.

-Harry, creo que loco ya estas.

-Oye!- dijeron ambos Harry dando un golpe en el hombro de su ahijado, uno en cada lado.

-Ouch! Ya, me retracto, perdón- dijo Teddy sobándose los hombros.

-Pero, señor Potter, yo puedo controlar a Teddy, se lo prometo que si, se lo cuido bien, me encargo de que no haga bromas y de que cumpla su castigo de no chocolate- dijo Mhairi mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

-Mhairi!- se quejo Teddy mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hablando de castigos- dijo Harry mirándolos a ambos- bueno tu ya sabes que es tu castigo- dijo señalando a Teddy- pero tu jovencita, no te salvas.

-Y yo que hice! Ayude a salvar a Teddy y…

-Si, ayudaste a salvar a Teddy, eso es un punto a favor, pero también te colaste al pasado aun cuando yo te dije que no podías, causaste muchos problemas con ese par de cabezas huecas de Sean y Jean y casi haces que Helen te mate! Esos son tres puntos malos contra uno bueno, así que…

-Pero el rescate de Teddy debe valer mas de uno, además… además también salvamos a los papas de Teddy, dos puntos mas! Ya son tres!!- exclamo Mhairi mirando a Harry suplicante.

-Tres puntos nada, estas castigada tu tamb…

-Harry!- exclamo Teddy al ver que su padrino desaparecía por unos segundos.

-La magia esta terminando- explico Harry cuando volvió a estar en la sala de estar de los Lupin- Mhairi… que voy a hacer contigo?

-Déjala Harry- dijo Tonks mirándolo.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, si pude con tu padre y con Sirius, Teddy y Mhairi no serán mucho problema- dijo Remus sonriéndole al Harry mayor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, ese era un buen punto, Harry suspiro mirando a los chicos futuristicos quienes lo miraban expectantes.

-De acuerdo, Mhairi se quedara.

-Si!!- exclamaron la pelirroja y el peliazul.

-Pero, quiero que obedezcan y se porten bien, no quiero que me llamen para venir a reprenderlos hasta acá- dijo Harry señalándolos con un dedo amenazador- ya se que en este tiempo no soy nada disciplinario, pero recuerden como seré en un par de años.

-Oye, tal vez logremos cambiarlo- murmuro Teddy a Mhairi, la chica soltó una risita.

-Escuche eso Lupin!- exclamo Harry comenzando a desaparecer- pórtense bien y recuerda Teddy, nada de chocolate!!

-Claro, adiós- dijeron Teddy y Mhairi despidiéndose del Harry del futuro con una gran sonrisa.

-Cenaremos brownies?- pregunto el pequeño Licántropo.

-Por supuesto que si!!- exclamo Mhairi.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no- les dio Remus- escucharon a Harry, están castigados, ambos.

-Pero…

-Si dices "Pero… pero… pero…" una vez mas, me asegurare de mandarte al futuro esta mima noche- dijo Ron, estaba de muy mal humor, no había comido, estaba herido, no había comido, completamente exhausto y lo peor, aun no había comido.

-Perdón- dijo la chica escondiéndose detrás de Teddy.

-Será mejor que todos descansemos- dijo Harry- ha sido un día bastante largo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry- dijo Ginny- a dormir todos.

Ron y Hermione se fueron a su casa, seguidos de Harry y Ginny, Mhairi se quedo con la habitación para invitados de los Lupin, ni ella ni Teddy tuvieron oportunidad de discutir cuando solo les dieron leche y un emparedado para cenar, en donde estaban el chocolate y el azúcar? Cuando terminaron de cenar subieron a sus habitaciones arrastrando los pies, Teddy nunca, repito NUNCA, se había ido dormir sin comer un pedazo de chocolate primero.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando escucho un ruido en el pasillo, no había podido dormir, se sentó en su cama rápidamente y tomo un palo de Golf que había cerca del armario y se acerco a la puerta, alguien giraba el picaporte muy lentamente, como no queriendo hacer ruido, Teddy se asusto, que tal si Helen ya lo había encontrado de nuevo, pero después, recordó que habían protegido la casa con un _Fidelius_, era imposible que fuese ella, no se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura encorvada entro a su habitación, levanto el palo de Golf lo mas que pudo para soltarlo contra el que había osado entrar a su cuarto.

-Teddy?- el palo de Golf estaba a punto de impactar al extraño cuando esa voz lo llamo, el conocía esa voz, la conocía bastante bien a decir verdad, pero era demasiado tarde, no podía detenerse- aaarrghh!!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- susurró Teddy, el palo de Golf le había dado a Harry justo en la espalda, Harry no grito, pero si hizo bastantes sonidos de desesperación al no poder soltar el gran alarido de dolor que estaba por salir, se revolcó unos segundos en el suelo pataleando y ahogando gritos mientras que Teddy se disculpaba una y otra vez, el chico Lupin prendió la luz, Harry estaba en e suelo con ambas manos en la cara, se escuchaban unas cuantas maldiciones y palabras altisonantes ahogadas, estaba envuelto en una manta color negro y pataleaba sin parar- Harry?

-Que… jodidos… demonios… que te pasa Teddy?!- casi grito Harry.

-Sshhh!- lo silencio el Licántropo- es tu culpa por entrar de ese modo.

-Mira que yo venia con buenas intenciones y tú...

-No sabia que eras tu!- se defendió Teddy- aparte, por que entrarías a mi habitación en completo silencio, encorvado y vestido de negro, que me pensabas secuestrar? Sigues bajo el hechizo de Helen!!

-Claro que no!- dijo Harry rápidamente al ver que el chico volvía a agarrar el palo de Golf- por Dios, Teddy, no seas paranoico.

-Bueno entonces por que entraste de esa manera?- pregunto Teddy dejando el palo de nuevo.

-Bueno, por que no quería que tu padre me viera, o escuchara- respondió Harry poniéndose de pie con muecas de dolor.

-Y eso, se debe a…?

-A que me sentí mal por lo de hace rato, es verdad, yo no soy nada disciplinario ahora, así que te traje esto- dijo Harry sacando un paquete de galletas de chocolate de su túnica.

-Chocolate! Gracia, gracias, gracias!!- dijo Teddy tomando las galletas y abrazando a Harry.

-Claro pequeño, no hay problemas, solo una cosa.

-Si?- pregunto Teddy abriendo el paquete de galletas y metiéndose una entera a la boca.

-No vuelvas a tocar un palo de Golf en tu vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Liiiisto0o0o0o..!! hahahahhaha.. no está tan bueno como lo esperaba.. peor espero ke les haya gustado…

Mhairi..!! Love Ya baby.. I now you didn't understand any of this..xD but you saw your name..!! and trust me is a great character..!! hope you're fine.. XOXO.. Ana

Listo.. dejen Reviews plxx..!!


	6. Cambiando el Futuro

**Feliz Día del Nutriólogo..!!**

Apuesto a ke la única nutrióloga ke conozco no sabia que es su día..¬¬ Muajajaja..!! ke te parece Bella..!! martes y termine..!!! actualicé..!!!! oh si…!!! Oh si..!! actualicee..!!!!!! viva yo..!!!!! perdón por la _"tardancia_"..¬¬

**FrogizZ94: **ke bueno ke te gusto el capi..!!" definitivamente me imagino esa ecscena de Remus comiendo chocolate y Teddy tirandosele encima…!! Solo por eso.. la pondré..!!! si.. aki esta la escena.. disfrútala..!!!

**Zory:** ay asi me gusta tener a mis lectores..!!:D me encanta ke te encante el fic..!! y si.. esa parte de Tonks y Helen, cada una tiene algo de mi persona, por eso adoro a Tonks y siempre pongo una Helen en mis fics.. perdón por tardar tanto.. pro prometo subir otro capi pronto.. ya solo faltan uno o dos para terminar el dic.. disfruta la lectura..!!

**Chris Marie2403: **todo el mundo me felicito por el final.. pobre Harry.. piensen en el.. a el le dolió..¬¬ espero ke te guste este otro capi..!!

**Francesca: **es.. un poco complicada la situación de Remus, esta raro.. en este capi vas a ver de que hablo, kedan unos dos o tres capis mas.. pometo terminarlo pront0o.. perdon por tardar tanto..¬¬ espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Xoxo: **a todo el mundo le gusto el final..¬¬ pobre Harry.. Helen no es nada de Mhairi.. es solo que la pelirroja siempre la vence.. luego diré su historia.. tarde demasiado.. lo se.. pero este trauma con Twilight no se me kita..¬¬

**Jazmin-Black: **grandes mentes y grandes escritores tardamos mas.. pero tarde muchisimo.. perdoname por favor..!! aki ya no viene Harry futurista.. pero viene otra persona.. espero ke te gustee..!!

**Pii,: **perd0on.. perdon por tardar tanto.. ekse… he andado.. no la verdad no tengo excusa..¬¬ ya se. A mi tmb me dio wakala.. pero es la unica forma de ke Greyback tenga lo ke kiera y trabajo en el de problemas en el tiempo.. es la siguiente actualizacion.. lo prometo.. espero ke te guste el capi..

**Sion-Allegra: **si lo subi en mi cumpleaños.. checarias la fecha pero ya no esta.. decia 07/08/08.. asi ke era mi cumple..!! aki lo regañan.. peor no mucho.. pobresito no lo kise hacer sufrir no soy como tu ke disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno..¬¬ me asustaste mucho cuando dejaste el review, "besos" no podia creerlo Bella crei que te raptaban los aliens..!!!! bueno ya.. aki esta.. martes y termine mi capi.. ke tal..:D anda.. lee..

**Kari Uchiyama: **nee, nihongo hanashimasuka.¿? gomen, actualice demasiado tarde..xD espero ke no te molestes y me sigas leyendo.. prometo no actualizar tan tardado..!!

**Shelfu:** Hi.. si hay continuación, tardada pero la hay..XD lo siento de verdad por tardarme tanto.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cambiando el Futuro..!!**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Mhairi había llegado, no había señales de Helen y Greyback, al parecer se habían deprimido bastante al no obtener a Tonks ni a Teddy, y sabían que las protecciones, tanto en la casa Lupin como en Hogwarts iban a mejorar, ahora si tenían problemas encontrando un defecto en las defensas que la Orden había puesto, en cuanto a Teddy, parecía que ya se había tranquilizado, castigado, pero tranquilo al fin y al cabo, seguía sin poder comer chocolate, desde la noche en que Harry le había dado las galletas las había guardado como el tesoro mas preciado, pero no habían durado mas de tres días, y no había tenido momentos a solas con Harry en los cuales decirle que le diera otro paquete de galletas, aunque, después del incidente con el palo de golf dudaba que fuera de nuevo a auxiliarlo de noche y en secreto, ese día Teddy y Mhairi estaban en la cocina terminando de comer sus papas fritas, estaban los dos solos, Tonks había subido a dormir a Teddy B y Remus estaba en su estudio haciendo sabrá Merlín que cosa, completamente solos por primera vez desde que Mhairi había llegado, siempre estaban con los demás o con algún miembro de la orden presente, no se había dado el momento a solas, no que lo necesitaran ni nada, pero era bueno poder hablar sobre temas del futuro sin tener que cuidar lo que decían, aunque no sabían que estaban cometiendo un error, cierta persona se enteraría de su pequeña platica privada sobre el futuro.

-Como te has sentido?- pregunto Teddy mirando directamente a Mhairi, la chica suspiró antes de contestar.

-Estoy bien Teddy, de verdad- aseguro la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos y después volvió su vista a su plato de papas.

-De verdad me preocupe cuando Helen te lanzo ese hechizo, segura que no altero para nada la…

-Teddy, dije que estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso- lo corto Mhairi, no con voz molesta, mas bien con voz de cansancio, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el licántropo mayor había salido de su santuario tras recibir un paquete de chocolates por parte de Harry, y ahora los escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Claro que tengo por que preocuparme por eso, Helen es la culpable de tu enfermedad, no sabes que es lo que te va a pasar al día siguiente o en el siguiente minuto, eso me preocupa- explico Teddy exasperadamente.

-No me gusta que te preocupes Teddy, y lo sabes.

-Pues lo hago, no quiero que esa estúpida enfermedad te aparte de mi lado, Mhairi, no lo resistiría, por favor, si sientes algo, lo que sea, me lo dirás, promételo- pidió Teddy mirando directamente hacia la pelirroja con mirada suplicante, Mhairi, que nunca se había podido resistir a Teddy, suspiro resignada.

-Esta bien Teddy, te diré si algo llega a cambiar, lo juro- prometió Mhairi alzando la mano derecha, después, en un silencio sepulcral, ambos chicos continuaron con sus papas fritas, Remus se quedo paralizado en la puerta de la cocina, Mhairi tenia una enfermedad mortal? Eso era lo que había querido decir Teddy? Acaso la chica que parecía ser la mejor y tal vez única amiga de su hijo moriría de un momento a otro? Remus asomo su cabeza por el circulo de cristal que estaba en la parte superior de la puerta, ambos chicos se veían incómodos, pero no se atrevían a ponerse de pie, no se miraban pero la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, fue entonces que Remus se decidió a entrar en acción, tomo la caja de chocolates y entro a la cocina como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de comerme mi postre preferido- dijo Remus, ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada por unos segundos, así que se sentó y saco la caja de chocolates intentando romper la capa de tensión que se sentía en el aire- es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la semana.

-Se los regalo Harry?- pregunto Mhairi después de unos segundos en un intento de romper la tensión también, tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, miraba de reojo a Teddy.

-Sip, se ven riquísimos, lastima que no puedan comerlos chicos, recuerden su castigo- dijo oremus abriendo la caja y sacando uno de los chocolates.

-Provecho, señor Lupin- dijo Mhairi mirando directamente a Teddy, no resistiría no comer un chocolate, estaba segura.

-Esto esta completamente delicioso- dijo Remus mientras saboreaba el chocolate derretido que venia dentro del chocolate que acababa de comprar, y después se metía todo lo que restaba del chocolate a la boca y se chupaba los dedos hasta eliminar todo el rastro de chocolate- estos si son los chocolates con mas chocolate que he comido en toda mi vida.

Remus siguió con su espectáculo de chocolates de comercias durante un rato, Teddy estaba frente a él pretendiendo que no miraba el delicioso liquido chocolatoso caer en la lengua de su padre y después el crujido de los trocitos de almendra cuando Remus masticaba, y la manera en la que se chupaba los dedos, disfrutando cada maldito chocolate como… como si…

-Aaaaarg!! Dame, dame, dame!!- grito Teddy saltándose la mesa entera y tirándosele encima a Remus para arrebatarle el ultimo chocolate de la caja.

-Teddy, que… aaaaaahh!- ambos licántropos cayeron al suelo.

-Remus, Teddy, que están haciendo?- pregunto Tonks entrando en la cocina y encontrarse con sus dos licántropos en el suelo y a Mhairi riendo a carcajadas.

-Este… es el chocolate mas delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida, mamá- dijo Teddy, aun encima de Remus mientras se chupaba los dedos con especial delicadez, disfrutando de cada mancha de chocolate en sus dedos.

-De tal palo…- murmuro Tonks caminando hacia la nevera, Remus miraba a Teddy sonriendo, sabia que no resistiría no atacarlo por un chocolate, el habría hecho lo mismo, de hecho ya lo había hecho antes, con Sirius y James cuando lo provocaban, pero tenia que darle a Teddy un respiro, se había enterado de muchos obre su hijo futurístico ese día, y no too era muy agradable que digamos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Saben, todo ha estado tan tranquilo, que preocupa- comentó Harry, estaban él, Remus y Teddy en la sala esperando mientras Ginny, Tonks y Mhairi preparaban unos bocadillos en la cocina, Remus tenia a Teddy B en su regazo, el pequeño jugaba con un listón color verde.

-Ya lo se, pero Helen no es tonta, no hará nada sin un plan- dijo Teddy dando una mordida al chocolate que Harry le había dado.

-Helen no es la que me preocupa- explico Remus- es Greyback, es una bestia hecha y derecha, no piensa mucho que digamos.

-Creeme, papá, que Helen puede controlar los impulsos de Greyback, lo he visto con mis propios ojos- le dijo Teddy parpadeando muy rápidamente en dirección a su padre.

-Entonces ella y Greyback forman un equipo en el futuro?- pregunto Harry mirando a su ahijado.

-No… no precisamente, es solo que, ellos… no debí abrir mi bocota- susurro para si el peliazul dándose un manotazo en la frente.

-Vamos Teddy, información!- exclamo Harry acercándose a Teddy haciéndolo retroceder.

-No puedo, eso es exactamente lo que intento evitar decirles- Teddy entrecerró los ojos mirando a su joven padrino.

-Uy, Teddy, si que la hiciste buena- dijo Harry abanicando su nariz, ya que un olor bastante desagradable le había llegado.

-Cállate- le dijo Teddy mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Chicos creo que Teddy B necesita un cambio, ahora regreso- dijo el Licántropo mayor saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, Harry y Teddy se quedaron solos en la sala.

-Teddy, Teddy que dices si salimos hoy?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Salimos?- pregunto Teddy mirando a su padrino confundido.

-Si, ya sabes, una fiesta o algo, salida de ahijado y padrino, todo tranquilo- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- que no hacemos eso en tu tiempo?

-Si… si, claro, pero…- respondió Teddy al ver que Harry ponía cara de mortificación- bueno, usualmente nos juntamos en casa de alguien o me lleva a comprar algo y esas cosas, no me imagino en una fiesta contigo.

-Oh bueno, eso lo descubrirás hoy, que dices?- pregunto Harry sonriéndole traviesa mente.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien, eres mi padrino y me cuidaras.

-Perfecto! Iremos tu, Ron y yo de fiesta hoy, y no le digas nada a tu padre, entendido?- dijo Harry apuntando a Teddy con un dedo acusador.

-Ni una palabra- dijo el chico levantando su mano derecha a modo de juramento.

-Ya están listos- dijo Ginny entrando en la sala con una charola llena de bocadillos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Listo Teddy, vamonos, Ron nos espera allá- dijo Harry, había llegado a la casa de los Lupin para llevarse a Teddy.

-A donde van a ir?- pregunto Remus, él y Mhairi estaban en la puerta principal mirando a Harry y Teddy que se alejaban poco a poco de la casa, Tonks dormía a Teddy B.

-Oh, ya sabes, por ahí a pasear- respondió Harry haciendo un ademán para quitarle importancia.

-A las 10 de la noche?- pregunto esta vez Mhairi con sonrisa burlona.

-No te enojes por que no puedes ir Mhairi, es noche de hombres- le dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces por que yo no puedo ir?- pregunto Remus.

-Por que eres padre y un poco aguafiestas a veces, listo Teddy vamonos!- Harry tomo a Teddy del brazo y desaparecieron al instante.

-Por Merlín, como se parece a James, antes no era así…- Remus y Mhairi entraron a la casa.

---

-Bien Teddy, listo para ir a una súper fiesta del pasado con tu padrino y tíos favoritos?- pregunto Ron cuando Teddy y Harry llegaron junto a él.

-Claro, será divertido- dijo Teddy siguiendo a los dos casi adultos que lo cuidaban, llegaron a un pequeño bar Muggle, estaba muy oscuro afuera, pero al entrar, la iluminación era u poco mayor y pudo ver la cantidad de gente que había, estaba completamente atascado, era casi igual al bar de _"Coyote Ugly"_, el de la película, varias chicas atendían la barra y bailaban sobre esta, encontraron una mesa que estaba reservada para ellos y se sentaron.

-Hola mis amores, que van a orde… un segundo, tu tienes edad para venir aquí?- pregunto la mesera mirando a Teddy fijamente, pero Teddy no podía mirarla a los ojos, no cuando la chica vestía unos apretados jeans y un top negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Claro que si, es su cumpleaños numero 18 y lo celebramos aquí- dijo Harry, muy discretamente movió su varita hacia la chica que los atendía, al parecer la chica pareció atontada durante unos segundos, después miro a Teddy con una gran sonrisa.

-Ay, pero claro, que traga años, si pareces de 15!! Muchas felicidades, permítanme, les traeré las bebidas de cumpleaños- dijo la muchacha yendo hacia la barra.

-La confundiste para que pensara que era verdad?- pregunto Teddy a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues claro, si no, no te dejaba beber nada, o que, no tomaras?- pregunto Harry levantando las cejas incrédulo.

-Claro que si, me ofendes padrino- dijo Teddy haciendo cara de sufrido.

-Aquí tienen, cortesía de la casa- dijo la muchacha que los había atendido al principio dejando tres tarros enormes de cerveza frente a los chicos, agradecieron gustosos y la chica se fue.

-Bien, brindo por un mejor futuro, donde mi sobrino viva feliz, consentido y mimado por su padrino, y educado por sus padres!!

-Salud!!- respondieron Ron y Teddy, y así, esa fue la primera cerveza de la noche, la primera de muchísimas mas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Remus, Remus despierta- Tonks movía a Remus levemente intentando despertarlo- Remus, levántate, escucha!

-No, no Dora, Teddy no llora- murmuro Remus cubriéndose más con las mantas.

-No es Teddy, Remus alguien anda afuera, y toca la puerta- susurro Tonks en la oscuridad, de respuesta solo recibió un leve ronquido proveniente de su esposo- Remus Lupin levántate!

-Ouch! Dora!- se quejo Remus tras recibir un golpe.

-Te digo que hay alguien intentando entrar a la casa!- exclamo la pelirrosa.

-Que?- pregunto Remus poniéndose de pie de inmediato, ambos tomaron la varita y se dirigieron escaleras abajo, de paso chocaron los cuartos de los Teddys y Mhairi, Teddy B estaba profundamente dormido, Mhairi igual, pero al llegar a la habitación de Teddy.

-No ha llegado!- exclamo Tonks, alguien golpeando la puerta los distrajo, se miraron y siguieron bajando, llegaron a la puerta con la varitas en alto, Tonks se puso detrás de Remus lista para atacar, Remus tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro lentamente.

-Por Merlín!!- exclamo Tonks abrazándose a uno de los brazos de Remus, cuando, justo al abrir la puerta, un pelirrojo cayo inconsciente a los pies de su marido, roncaba profundamente y no parecía haberle afectado el golpe.

-Ron?- pregunto el Licántropo al reconocer al hombre a sus pies, después miro hacia arriba de nuevo y se encontró con la tambaleante figura de…- Harry?

-Que lindassss espossassss tienesss Remusss, ssson todasss muy bonitasss- dijo Harry justo antes de caer encima de Ron, al igual que su amigo, comenzó a roncar ruidosamente.

-No… puedo… creerlo- dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar a Ron y Harry a sus pies profundamente dormidos.

-Llamare a Ginny y Hermione para decirles que este par se quedara aquí- dijo Tonks dirigiéndose a la cocina para usar el teléfono.

-Teddy?- pregunto Remus una vez que su mujer saliera de la habitación, el chico estaba abrazado a uno de los pilares que estaban en la entrada, se detenía tambaleante.

-Hooooola, padre mío que gussssto me da verte!- exclamo Teddy soltándose del pilar y caminando hacia Remus, pero a medio camino se encontró con los cuerpos de Harry y Ron en el suelo.

-Teddy, cuidado!- Remus se apresuro a atrapar a su hijo antes de que también se uniera a la montaña de borrachos que se formaba en su recibidor.

-Harry! Ron! Que passso?!- exclamo Teddy al ver los cuerpos con los que había tropezado, Remus lo detenía para que no cayera hasta el piso.

-Teddy… Teddy párate, no te puedo!- dijo Remus haciendo esfuerzo por mantener el cuerpo de su hijo erguido.

-Están… están… Harry y Ron están…- Remus vio confundido como los ojos de Teddy se llenaban d lagrimas en menos de un segundo.

-Teddy, que tienes?- pregunto tranquilamente el Licántropo mayor al ver a su hijo con tanto sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro.

-Muertos!! Están muertos!!- grito Teddy antes de romper a llorar sobre el pecho de su padre.

-No! Teddy, por supuesto que no están muertos, clámate!- exclamo Remus abrazando a su hijo que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Que, que, que paso?!- pregunto Tonks, volvía de la cocina con el teléfono aun en la mano.

-Harry y Ron murieron!!- grito Teddy separándose de Remus y lanzándose sobre los cuerpos de los que él creía, habían muerto- no se mueran, por favor no se mueran!

-No están muertos, Dora, tráeme un poco de agua para este trío de alcohólicos- pidió Remus mientras se acercaba para separar a Teddy de los otros dos, el chico seguía llorando fuertemente.

-Harry, despierta por favor, no te mueras!!

-Teddy, tranquilízate por favor, Harry no esta muerto- Remus intentaba razonar con su hijo pero este no parecía escucharlo para nada, seguía tirado sobre los cuerpos de Harry y Ron, los sollozos se fueron apagando podo a poco- Teddy?

-Por que?- susurro el pequeño licántropo, se estaba quedando dormido también él- por que todos a los que amo? Por que mueren?

Teddy cayo dormido en cuanto pronuncio esto dejando a Remus con un extraño vació en el pecho, miro a su hijo dormir con las lagrimas aun mojando sus mejillas, debía ser muy difícil para él pasar por todo eso él solo, Dora no tenia posibilidades contra una manada de licántropos, ella no lo ayudaría mucho, Harry lo mantenía aislado todo el tiempo, al parecer la única persona con la que se desenvolvía en el futuro, era con Mhairi, y ahora con la enfermedad de la chica, Teddy debería sentirse deshecho.

-Aquí esta el agua, Remus- Tonks lo saco de sus pensamientos- se durmieron los tres?

-Si… creo… creo que es mejor llevarlos a las habitaciones- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

-Si, mejor- con ayuda de sus varitas trasladaron a Teddy a su habitación y a Harry y Ron los acomodaron en los sillones de la sala, ya que todas las demás habitaciones estaban ocupadas, regresaron a su habitación cuando el sol comenzaba a iluminar el cielo- vaya noche, no?

-Si, fue…- Remus no pudo encontrar la palabra adecuada, se giro hacia Tonks, lo miraba esperando su opinión, le sonrió y la beso- será mejor que durmamos un poco antes de levantarnos.

-Me parece bien- respondió Tonks acurrucándose junto a Remus, él la abrazo y se quedo pensando en Teddy durante todo el rato, su hijo sufría, lo sabia, tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible por cambiar el futuro, y lo haría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-PERO EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HARRY?! LLEVARLO A UN CLUB, SI SOLO TIENE 15 AÑOS POR MERLIN!! PERO YA VERAS COMO TE VA CUANDO LLEGUE GINNY, OH SI, LE DIJIMOS Y NO ESTA MUY FELIZ QUE DIGAMOS, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN MAYORCITO PIENSES QUE SEAS, ESTAS CASTIGADO!!

-Pero Remus…

-NADA!! TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA JAMES Y LO SABES!! LUEGO PENSARE EN TU CASTIGO, PERO NO SERA LINDO, CREEME QUE NO!!

Remus llevaba ya casi media hora gritándole a Harry en la sala, Teddy había despertado con el primer grito, pero fingía dormir, no se atrevía a plantarse frente a su padre, no aun, el regaño seria monumental, no recordaba como había llegado a casa, ni nada de lo que había sucedido después de las 3 de la mañana, nunca en su corta vida había tomado así, ni se había divertido tanto la verdad, pero los gritos en el piso de abajo lo atemorizaban, siempre había querido usar la frase "Mas vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso", pero esta simplemente no se aplicaba con su padre, y ahora lo sabia.

-TEDDY!! YA SE QUE ESTAS DESPIERTO, BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!- sintió una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, resaca, odiosa resaca, se levanto poco a poco, lentamente, muy lentamente, muy pero muy lentamente, la habitación seguía dando vueltas, le dolía la cabeza, el estomago y le molestaba la poca luz que entraba por su ventana, no quería salir, pero sabia que si hacia esperar a un fúrico licántropo estaría en mas problemas, se sentía a punto de vomitar, pero tenia que bajar, salio de su aviación y bajo las escaleras lo mas lento que pudo, en parte porque las escaleras se movían de un lado para otro y en otra por que quería alargar el plazo para llegar frente a su padre, llego a la sala y respiro hondo antes de entrar, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de dos plazas envuelto en un cobertor bastante grueso, Ron ya no estaba a la vista, Hermione se lo habría llevado, había un par de vasos de contenido humeante sobre la mesita de centro, escuchaba a Mhairi y a su madre en la otra habitación, después miro a Remus, estaba cruzado de brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos en el rostro que no daba pie a misericordia.

-Siéntate- dijo señalando el sillón de una plaza, Teddy camino tambaleante hacia el sillón y se dejo caer esperando el regaño- Ted Remus Lupin...- bien, comenzaba tranquilo- NO PUEDO CREER QUE DE VERDAD SALIERAS HASTA ESAS HORAS!! Y LO PEOR QUE TOMARAS DE ESA FORMA!! ESTE PAR YA ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS, SIEMPRE LO HACEN PARECEN MARINEROS!!

-Oye!- se quejo Harry, pero la fulminante mirada de Remus lo hizo guardar silencio, Teddy sentía que la cabeza le explotaría y que el estomago terminaría por devolver absolutamente todo, intentaba tranquilizarse, pero los gritos de su padre simplemente no ayudaban.

-ES INCREIBLE, SIN IMPORTARTE HELEN Y GREYBACK, SOLO TE FUISTE!! HARRY RECIBIRA SU CASTIGO CORRESPONDIENTE, PERO EL YA ES MAYOR, SUPUESTAMENTE SABE LKO QUE HACE, PERO TU, TU ESTAS A MI MERCED TEDDY Y CREEME QUE TU CASTIGO TE VAA QUITAR LAS GANAS DE BEBES ALCOHOL PR UN BUEN PERIODO DE AÑOS!!

-Papá…

-PAPÁ NADA!! ESTAS CASTIGADO TEDDY Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!! AUMENTO EL TIEMPO SIN CHOCOLATE Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SALES DE LA CASA POR NADA DEL MUNDO, ENTENDISTE?! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, TED?!

Teddy había dejado de escuchar hacia ya rato, se concentraba en no vomitarle encima a su padre, pero su estomago parecía no querer hacerle caso, vomitaría, era un hecho, hacia donde lo echaba, había alfombra y los sillones, si madre lo mataba, el florero estaba muy lejos, el baño aun mas, tenia que… tenia que dejarlo salir!!

-TED LUPIN!!- y allá va, Teddy abrió la boca justo cuando su padre daba dos pasos hacia él, cubriendo a su queridísimo progenitor con una asquerosa cosa que sabría Merlín que era, pues no había comido nada desde la cena del día anterior, Teddy cayo desmayado justo después de vomitar y Harry soltó una enorme carcajada para después soltar un quejido de dolor al sentir su cabeza de nuevo- no puedo creerlo!!

-Que paso?- pregunto Tonks entrando a la sala tras escuchar el grito de Remus y la carcajada de Harry- ay, que asco!

-Sube a este proyecta vomito Dora, voy a bañarme- dijo Remus sin atreverse a mirar su suéter nuevo, pero fijo su vista en Harry- parte de tu castigo será, pasarte el día con resaca, el licántropo movió su varita y los vasos con contenido humeante volaron hasta la cocina.

-No, no, no, Remus!!

-Nada, soporta el sufrimiento como hombre, Potter- dijo Remus subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, Mhairi se asomo de la cocina con Teddy B en brazos, soltó una risita al ver como Tonks subía a un palidísimo Teddy hacia su habitación, y se rió aun mas al ver la cara de Harry cuando una enfurecida pelirroja apareció en la chimenea después de una llamarada verde haciéndola lucir aun mas atemorizante.

-Harry James Potter…- susurro Ginny conteniendo su furia lo mas que podía- EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS?!

Mhairi se apresuro a salir de ahí, no quería estar en medio de esa batalla campal, compadecía al pobre de Harry, había oído que esa pelirroja tenia su carácter, y ahora lo escuchaba perfectamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Harry- llamo Remus, él y Harry estaban sentados en la biblioteca personal de Remus, ya habían pasado 2 días desde su pequeña salidita nocturna de Harry, Ron y Teddy, y el ultimo parecía aun tener resaca, cosa que aminoro u castigo, ahora si tenia permitido comer chocolate, solo mientras se reponía, después continuaría la tortura.

-Que pasa, Remus?- pregunto Harry al ver al licántropo mirando pensativo por la ventana.

-Lo que pasa es que… cuando llegaron de fiesta completamente ebrios, pues… ya ves que dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, bueno, Teddy…- Remus se veía triste al recordarlo, Harry pensaba que le daría algo de risa, o incluso que se enojaría, pero no que se entristecería.

-Que, que hizo Teddy?- pregunto Harry comenzando a preocuparse.

-Es mas lo que dijo, Harry el no es feliz, tal vez lo es lo suficiente como para resistir, por Dora, por ti, pero, mi muerte y sentirse amenazado y aislado todo el tiempo, no le viene bien, y luego lo que escuche de Mhairi- Remus hizo una pausa para después mirar directo a Harry- no quiero que Teddy crezca así, quiero que sea un chico feliz, con una familia que lo apoye y que tenga amigos, libertad de ir a donde el quiera, el futuro del que viene este Teddy no me gusta para nada, tenemos que cambiarlo, Harry!

-Y como exactamente pretendes hacerlo? Teddy no nos dice nada, debiste haberle sacado información cuando estaba borracho Remus- le dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-No bromeo Harry, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para proteger a mi hijo- le dijo Remus lanzándole un libro para que Harry lo viera, Harry lo atrapo y leyó la portada.

-Protecciones avanzadas? Que significa esto?- le preguntó a Remus mientras ojeaba el libro y miraba el contenido, muchísimos hechizos para proteger cosas, personas o propiedades.

-Significa, que pondré todos los hechizos de ese libro sobre la casa y sobre Dora y ambos Teddys, y también sobre mi mismo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo junto con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, no me importa lo que pase fuera ni lo mucho que cambie la vida de los demás en el futuro, mi hijo crecerá con un padre y una madre- zanjo el licántropo con expresión seria, Harry se le quedo viendo durante un minuto entero antes de volver a hablar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Remus- no importa lo que pase afuera, nosotros nos mantendremos a salvo, tal vez algo cambie y el futuro sea completamente diferente- dijo Harry sonriéndole a Remus, este devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, seguía preocupado- no te preocupes mas, Remus, comenzarlos con las protecciones hoy mismo, le diré a Ginny cuando regrese a casa, las anotare.

Harry comenzó a leer los diferentes hechizos que explicaba el libro y escogió los que brindaran una mayor seguridad y que a la vez fueran fáciles de mantener, Remus lo observo detenidamente, se protegerían todos, no importaba cuando cambiaran las cosas, en el futuro iban a estar todos ellos presentes y serian felices, pasara lo que pasara con el exterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Resultaba que lo de Teddy no era una simple resaca, de verdad que se veía mal, incluso un par de días después de la noche de fiesta, Teddy aun tenia un aspecto débil y enfermo, no tosía ni estornudaba, parecía ser una enfermedad mas seria.

-Pero no tiene temperatura- dijo Tonks retirando el termómetro de la boca de Teddy, el chico simplemente no se sentía bien, le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, el estomago, pero nada de tos, ni flemas, ni temperatura- debe ser alguna infección.

-Lo llevamos a San Mungo o llamamos a Ron para que lo examine?- pregunto Remus, Ron apenas estaba a la mitad de sus estudios de Auror especializado en medicina de combate, para tratar a los Aurores caídos durante las batallas, pero no sabia si debía arriesgarse al sacar a Teddy de casa y exponer a un chico del futuro ante la sociedad mágica.

-Lo mejor será llamar a Ron, si él no sabe que hacer, nos arriesgaremos a llevarlo a San Mungo.

-Tal vez a Hogwarts, es mejor mantenerlo lo mas secreto posible- dijo Remus acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-No lo se, aumentaron la seguridad y todo eso, pero la verdad es que quisiera alejarme lo mas posible al panorama del sueño de Teddy en el que mueres, y Hogwarts es una parte esencial de ese sueño- Tonks había bajado la mirada, la idea de ir a Hogwarts después de lo que había pasado la incomodaba bastante.

-Tranquila, ya no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo- le dijo Remus abrazándola y apretándola contra si.

-Por que no lo llevan con un doctor Muggle?- pregunto Ginny, ella y Harry estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Teddy A y traían a Teddy B en brazos- lamento interrumpirlos.

-No te preocupes, pero un doctor Muggle? Y si lo que tiene no es enfermedad Muggle?- pegunto Remus pensativo, un doctor Muggle funcionaria, no los conocería.

-Ron se especializa en hechizos y enfermedades mágicas, si e una cosa Muggle no creo que sepa de que se trate- explico Harry- tal vez sea fácil de curar, pero Ron aun no entra en ese campo.

-Llamemos a Ron entonces- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie, el y Harry bajaron las escaleras hacia la chimenea mientras Hermione, Mhairi y Tonks forzaban a Teddy a comer algo, tenia dos días comiendo solo caldos, no era bueno, ni siquiera quería chocolate!!

-Teddy, tomate esto- dijo Hermione sosteniendo una cuchara con un liquido rojo en ella, era medicina Muggle, Ron tenia que asistir a clases ese día, por lo que no podría ir hasta mas tarde, Harry también se había ido a la academia de Aurores y Remus a trabajar, Tonks tenia un trabajo pendiente para Kingsley y estaba en el despacho de Remus, había pedido permiso para trabajar en casa, Ginny y Hermione s había ofrecido a cuidar a Teddy mientras se desocupaban los demás, Ginny había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar un par de pociones por si Ron las necesitaba, al no tener éxito con la medicina, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de chocolate caliente y un par de brownies, n el caso de los Lupin, los chocolates funcionaban mejor que las medicinas.

-Teddy, por favor, me preocupas mucho- dijo Mhairi una vez que quedaron solos- tomate la medicina, es solo un intento de que te mejores, no me gusta que estés enfermo…

-Y yo disfruto que tu estés enferma?- la interrumpió Teddy mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso es diferente- le respondió Mhairi desviando la mirada.

-No es nada diferente Mhairi, sabes lo mucho que me afecta tu enfermedad y aun así te negaste a ese nuevo tratamiento que sacaron los Sanadores- dijo Teddy, miraba a la pelirroja con un dolor enorme reflejado en los ojos.

-Ese tratamiento no garantizaba que me curara, aun estaba en prueba- se defendió Mhairi mirándolo seriamente- además, de haber aceptado hubiese estado débil e inconsciente por lo menos en un 85 por ciento del tiempo, yo no puedo vivir así, y estoy segura que te afectaría mas si me vieras a si siempre.

-Me afecta que sigas enferma y no te imaginas como me afectara si llegase a mo…

-No lo digas- lo interrumpió Mhairi cerrando los ojos, después se acerco mas a Teddy sentándose junto a él en la cama y acercando su rostro al de el hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban- escúchame, escúchame bien Teddy, a mi no me importa si muero, no me importa lo que me pase, me importas tu, como te sientas, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y…

-Como se supone que voy a estar feliz si mueres?!- exclamo Teddy sentándose de golpe en la cama provocando que todo diera vueltas a su alrededor, pero respiro profundo, no quería que Mhairi lo recostara de nuevo- se supone que debo estar tranquilo mientras tu sigues enferma con esa cosa rara y no saber que es lo que va a pasar contigo, si mañana podremos seguir yendo a jugar Quidditch o te tendré que ir a visitar a una habitación en San Mungo? Eso es lo que se supone debo hacer?

-No, Teddy, por favor solo escúchame…

-No, escúchame tu a mi Mhairi, que esa maldita enfermedad te ayude a protegerme de Helen es lo que menos me importa, por mi alíviate y deja a esa entupida vampiresa en paz, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-No seas ridículo Teddy…

-Ridículo es que tu me digas que te preocupas por que yo este enfermo y que yo no pueda preocuparme por tu por que también lo estas!- exclamo Teddy, se enojaba cada vez mas, no estaba seguro del por que, sentía que ardía por dentro y una picazón en los ojos le molestaba, genial, ahora se pondría a llorar.

-Teddy, yo estaré bien, yo me preocupo por ti por que corres mas peligro que yo con esa entupida enfermedad que nadie me asegura que es!!- Mhairi comenzaba a levantar la voz también, la exasperaba que Teddy sufriera, no le gustaba verlo sufrir, el chico ya había pasado por tanto, y ella lo quería demasiado como para ser protagonista de otro de sus sufrimientos- a ti te persiguen todo el tiempo Ted, intentan atraparte, matarte, lo único que quiero es que estés mejor, por favor, no me hagas esto.

Teddy tenia las lágrimas a punto de salir, Mhairi le tomo el rostro entre las manos y se acerco a él, odiaba ver a Teddy llorar, casi nunca lo hacia, a pesar de todo.

-Bien Teddy, te traje galletas suaves, no encontré… brow… oh- exclamo Hermione al ver los rostros de los dos chicos, al escucharla se habían separados pero aun seguían con lagrimas en los ojos- lo lamento, entre en mal momento, yo…

-No, esa bien, voy a comer algo- dijo Mhairi poniéndose de pie y saliendo a toda prisa, Hermione miro a Teddy, el chico respiro profundamente y se recostó con los ojos cerrados.

-Teddy…

-Muchas gracias Hermione, me comeré una galleta- dijo Teddy, no quería hablar de lo ocurrido, odiaba que lo vieran llorar y mas odiaba hacer sufrir a Helen, pero no podía evitar enojarse cuando ella le decía que estaba preocupada pero que él no podía preocuparse por ella, era ridículo, tal vez… tal vez podría cambiar la enfermedad de Mhairi también, si encontraba el punto en el cual la había atacado, podría evitarlo, tendría que preguntarle a Mhairi, de manera discreta claro, algo que, gracias a los genes de su padre, se le daba muy bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron llego a la casa Lupin cerca de las 3 de la tarde, Teddy seguía con malestares y después de un profundo estudio de 40 minutos de los síntomas por parte de Ron concluyo que…

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que le pasa- todos lo miraron con ojos entrecerrado, después de tanto tiempo y no sabia nada- en la academia ya aprendí a detectar prácticamente todas las enfermedades mágicas, claro que no todas las aprenderé a curar, solo las que puedan ocurrir en combate, y aun no entro a esa área, solo les puedo decir, que no es nada que tenga que ver con un hechizo o algo así.

-Entonces, no es una enfermedad mágica?- pregunto Remus poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Teddy, quien tenia el cabello castaño claro, igual que su padre.

-Noup, a menos que haya inventado una nueva- respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-En ese caso, creo que tendremos que ir con un doctor Muggle- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy muy segura de eso- dijo Tonks poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Teddy, ahora si tenia temperatura.

-Dora, es mas seguro llevarlo con un doctor Muggle a arriesgarnos a llevar a Teddy a San Mungo- explico Remus mirando a su esposa, ella simplemente asintió resignada, entre Harry y Ron cargaron a Teddy A y lo llevaron al auto de Harry, era mejor a aparecerse frente al consultorio del doctor, Teddy se recostó en el asiento trasero enrollado en una cobija, Tonks se subió junto a él, Harry manejaría y Remus iría en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vayan, nosotros nos quedamos a cuidar a Teddy B y a Mhairi- dijo Hermione despidiéndose con la mano.

-Si, regresaremos pronto- dijo Harry poniendo el auto en marcha y dirigiéndose al consultorio del doctor Rockhanster, siempre iba con él cuando no tenia ganas de ir a San Mungo cuando se sentía enfermo, simplemente le decía que tenia y el bebía la poción correspondiente, sin que el doctor se enterara por supuesto, llegaron a un edificio blanco con varios letreros azules en la entrada indicando los pisos en los que se encontraban los doctores, entre Harry y Remus llevaron a Teddy al elevador y subieron al quinto piso, ahí, detrás de un enorme escritorio blanco estaba una joven respondiendo llamadas y ordenando papeles, al mirarlos entras les hizo una seña para que esperaran un poco, sentaron a Teddy en uno de los sillones y Tonks se sentó junto a él, Remus se quedo de pie junto a ellos mientras Harry se dirigía a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe, venimos a ver al doctor Rockhanster, mi sobrino esta enfermo y…

-Lo lamento pero el doctor esta muy ocupado, no creo que pueda recibirlos, tiene muchas citas el día de hoy- dijo la muchacha interrumpiendo a Harry, después volvió al teléfono.

-Escuche, es una emergencia, puede llamarlo y decirle que…

-El doctor Rockhanster me dejo en claro que no aceptaría personas no citadas, lo siento- informo la mujer interrumpiendo a Harry de nuevo.

-Escuche, si simplemente lo llama y le dice que…

-Lo siento, pero el doctor esta…

-Harry! Que sorpresa, enfermo de nuevo?- interrumpió el doctor Rockhanster a la recepcioncita, era un señor algo mayor y con cara de buena gente, salio de su oficina extendiendo su mano hacia Harry.

-Hola doctor Rockhanster, que bueno volverlo a ver- dijo Harry tomando la mano del hombre- y no, yo no soy el enfermo, es mi sobrino, tiene fiebre y no se siente muy bien.

-Claro, permítanme unos minutos, debo resolver un pequeño problemita, por que no llenan la hoja de información del chico en lo que regreso?- pregunto el doctor saludando a Remus y a Tonks con una inclinación de cabeza, después se dirigió a una puerta enseguida de la recepción y se perdió tras ella.

-Claro, muchas gracias- la recepcionista, sin dejar de hablar por el teléfono y anotar las citas pendientes, le entrego a Remus una hoja y una pluma, era información básica sobre el paciente, nombre, edad, sexo, nombre de los padres, etc. Unos minutos después, Remuele entregaba la hoja a la recepcionista quien inmediatamente se puso a revisar la información antes de dársela al doctor.

-Vaya! Tan joven y con un hijo de 15 años?- pregunto la recepcionista mirando a Tonks incrédulamente.

-No, no, no, es… es hijo mío, de… de mi otra esposa, murió hace varios años y… bueno ahora…

-Oh, ya comprendo, claro, por favor pase por aquí- dijo señalando la puerta a su derecha, hizo una anotación en la hoja y después los siguió hacia el despacho del doctor- sienten al paciente aquí por favor- dijo señalando una camilla, Remus y Harry sentaron a Teddy, pero inmediatamente el chico resbalo gasta quedar recostado sobre la camilla, Remus se quedo junto a él mientras Harry y Tonks tomaban asiento en los sillones frente al escritorio del doctor Rockhanster.

-Listo, perdonen la tardanza, entonces, Teddy?- preguntó el doctor una vez que reviso la hoja de información, se dirigió hacia el chico recostado en la camilla- ya ve, te vez muy pálido chico, anda siéntate, solo durare unos minutos.

El doctor reviso la boca, orejas, ojos, pecho y temperatura de Teddy rápidamente, depuse volvió a mirar la hoja para revisar los síntomas, se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio y comenzó a hojear varias carpetas hasta encontrar la que buscaba.

-Bien, pueden dejar que el chico se recueste, esta es una enfermedad extraña, nunca me ha tocado tratar a una persona enferma de esto, de hecho es una enfermedad relativamente nueva, prácticamente nadie la contrae, no es muy contagiosa, pero aquellos que llegan a tenerla, buen ya ven como se siente el pobre chico- explico el doctor sacando una hoja y entregándosela a Tonks- son algunas recomendaciones para cuando tome baños o sobre las comidas, lo ayudaran a recuperarse, no hay una medicina en especial que la cure, aun esta siendo estudiada, así que les daré el tratamiento oficial que se tiene hasta ahorita, es tardado, pero creo que el chico se pondrá bien.

-En cuanto tiempo se pondrá bien, doctor?- pregunto Remus mirando la hoja que tenia Tonks por encima del hombro de la pelirrosa, Harry estaba junto a Teddy.

-Bueno, supongo que en dos o tres semanas el chico ya no tendrá prácticamente ningún síntoma- respondió el doctor.

-Dos o tres semanas?!- exclamo Tonks abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Como ya dije, señora Lupin, la enfermedad no tiene tratamiento, este que les daré es una combinación de otras medicinas para calmar los malestares, se le debe de dar en la porción exacta o puede ser peligroso, entendido?

-Claro que si, doctor- respondió Remus inmediatamente, al ver la cantidad de pastillas que eran.

-Disculpen, pero de verdad me gustaría pedirles un favor- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa tímida.

-Claro, que sucede, doctor Rockhanster?- pregunto Remus mirando al doctor, curioso.

-Bueno, un caso así es muy raro estos días, me preguntaba si podía tomar una muestra de sangre para, estudiarla y saber si puedo mejorar el tratamiento que les estoy dando- respondió el doctor con mirada expectante, Remus y Tonks se miraron.

-Bueno, tal vez ayude a Teddy si cambia el tratamiento- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Remus, y después se volvió hacia el doctor- esta bien, solo le pediré que si tiene alguna novedad nos la haga saber de inmediato, por favor.

-Por supuesto que si, déjenme preparar todo, solo durara un par de minutos- dijo el doctor comenzando a sacar un par de tubitos y una jeringa, Teddy había cerrado los ojos, pero en cuanto sintió que alguien le esturaba el brazo y le ponía algo húmedo y frió sobre su antebrazo los abrió de golpe, miro la aguja acercarse a su piel lentamente, agujas… el… odiaba… las agujas!!

-Noooooo!!- grito poniéndose de pie de un salto y alejándose del doctor lo más que pudo- no… no se acerque con esa cosa!!

-Teddy, pero que estas haciendo?!

-Ted, regresa a la camilla en este instante!

-Teddy, clámate y ven acá.

-No, no me gustan las agujas, no inyecciones, no jeringas, ni nada que tenga que ver con eso, las odio, así que no, no me dejare inyectar- dijo el chico pegándose a la pared y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Pero si solo te van a sacar sangre- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, Potter, eso ayudara bastante- dijo Tonks sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Teddy, ven aquí, no seas simple no duele nada- dijo Remus acercándose a su hijo.

-Si duele, no me gusta!- lloriqueo el chico acercándose mas a la puerta.

-Teddy, no te atrevas a salirte del consultorio- no había terminado Remus la frase cuando Teddy salía corriendo.

-Teddy!- exclamo Harry corriendo tras él, llego antes que Teddy a la puerta de salida y se puso frente a ella bloqueándola.

-Ted Lupin, ven acá!- exclamo Remus, yendo hacia su hijo, se veía el pánico crecer en el rostro de Teddy, no podía permitir que lo picaran, miro a todos lados buscando una salida, su única oportunidad era alejar a Harry de la puerta y salir rápidamente.

-Disculpe… Doctor Rockhanster, espere… que cree que… Doctor Rockhanster, enseguida lo atiendo… hace?... Doctor Rockhanster, aguarde un instante…- dijo la recepcionista entre contestando llamadas y entre regañando a Harry por cerrar la puerta.

Teddy corrió hacia la otra puerta de la habitación y la abrió, era un pequeño baño, justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de atraparlo dio media vuelta y salio del baño dejando a Harry dentro y le cerro la puerta, esquivo a la recepcionista y se dirigió ala salida de nuevo, ahora bloqueada por Tonks, viro y fue al consultorio, ahí estaba el doctor con la jeringa, del otro lado venia Remus a punto de atraparlo, decidió hacer una maniobra bastante arriesgada, corrió hacia el doctor pretendiendo no haberlo visto y fijando su vista en Remus, pero justo cuando el doctor lo iba atrapar se tiro pecho tierra provocando que Remus chocara contra el doctor yambos cayeran al piso, los salto y se refugio en el consultorio, no había otra puerta, pero había ventanas, grandes ventanas con un pequeño balcón, iba a salir por una de ellas cuando…

-Teddy ven acá!- exclamo Remus atrapándolo al fin sobre la camilla en la que empezaron todo el show, lo abrazo fuertemente evitando que escapara.

-Papá, espera, si me saca sangre vera la cosa de… de... de lobo, papá, no!- susurro Teddy al oído de Remus, el cerebro del licántropo mayor hizo "Click".

-Espere, ahora recuerdo, no, no puede sacarle sangre a Teddy- dijo Remus deteniendo al doctor, que avanzaba hacia su hijo con la jeringa en alto.

-Que, por que no?

-Si, por que?- pregunto Harry, Remus le dedico una mirada significativa, Teddy corrió hacia su madre y se quedo abrazado detrás de ella.

-Lo que pasa es que… erm… acabo de recordar que… Teddy tiene… pur… purpura trombocitopenica- dijo Remus de corridito dejando a todos confundidos, bueno, todos menos el doctor.

-Pero esa enfermedad no afecta por una simple…

-No quiero arriesgarme, no permitiré que Teddy tenga una hemorragia interna por que usted le dejo un morete después de sacarle sangre!- dijo Remus caminando hacia la salida mientras les hacia señas a Tonks, Harry y Teddy de que salieran pronto.

-Pero señor Lupin, le prometo que no…

-No, muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero no, mejor nos vamos, puede cargarlo a la tarjeta de Harry, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde, muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos y con su permiso- Remus, Tonks y Teddy salieron prácticamente corriendo del consultorio dejando a Harry solo con unos confundidos doctor y recepcionista.

-Erm… si aceptan tarjeta, cierto?- pregunto Harry sacando su cartera mientras sonreía tímidamente, tardaría bastante tiempo para que el doctor Rockhanster olvidara ese incidente, hasta entonces, mas le valía no enfermarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Harry entrando a la casa de los Lupin, ya le habían explicado el por que de que Teddy no se podía hacer exámenes de sangre- aunque valió la pena ver como huías de la aguja Teddy.

-Solo huía por que no quería que viera mis genes de licántropo, eso es todo- se defendió Teddy volteando la cara, pues Harry lo ayudaba caminar dentro de la casa.

-Si, claro- dijo Harry y después comenzó a imitar la voz de Teddy- "No por favor, no me piquen, no me piquen!! Me dolerá, por favor!!"

-Cállate, Harry!- dijo Teddy separándose de su padrino un poco y yendo a detenerse de Mhairi- me llevas a mi habitación, por favor?

-Huyo de la aguja de nuevo?

-Mhairi!!- exclamo Teddy ante la pregunta de la chica.

-Lo lamento, pero es que es muy gracioso mirarte huir de esa forma- se disculpo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa, Harry soltó una carcajada desde la sala.

-Madre mía, serias tan amable de ayudar a tu pobre hijo que esta siendo atacado verbalmente?- preguntó Teddy dejando a Mhairi y tomando el brazo de Tonks.

-Claro que si cariño, anda vemos arri…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!- el grito de Hermione y Ginny interrumpió a Tonks, rápidamente, por lo menos lo mas rápido que Teddy le permitió, Tonks entro en la sala para ver que sucedía, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en el sillón de dos plazas con Ginny y Hermione sobre ellos dos, todos miraban hacia un punto en común, Remus estaba parado junto a la chimenea con Teddy B en brazos, pero miraba el mismo punto que los otros 4, Mhairi estaba junto a Tonks, pero no la Tonks que sostenía a Teddy, esta Tonks se veía... mayor, tenia el cabello largo hasta debajo del hombro y de un color rosa oscuro, y bestia un poco mas normal, jeans botas y una blusa rosa, encima llevaba una túnica negra con broches de plata, todos se quedaron mirando a la Tonks del futuro con los ojos como platos, miraba de Teddy A a Mhairi una y otra vez sin expresión alguna en el rostro, hasta que…

-Pero que demonios están haciendo en este tiempo?!- grito alzando los brazos- van a terminar de matar a todos si no dejan de jugar!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

list0o0o0o0o..!!!!!! próximo capi a mas tardar en el cumple de Bella.. 28 de Febrer0o.. promise..!!!! dejen Reviews..!!!


	7. Últimos Cambios

Murió mi Internet, por exceso de pago..¬¬ así ke lo siento.. pero aki esta el capi con unos días de retraso.!!

_**Feliz Cumpleaños Bella..*!!**_

Este es mi regalo para mi querida amiga Bella Swan..! Ya sabrán quien es cuando responda a mi felicitación, tan linda siempre ella..^-^ y dejo en claro que soy la única con derecho a llamarla así, ya que de lo contrario nos pondremos en huelga de actualizaciones ella y yo..¬¬ Congratulations Bella..!! Aquí esta tu regalo espero que te guste..!! Atte. Tonks..* Alice..¬¬

_Gracias __**Jake/Xoxo**__ por ayudarme con el capi..:D_

**Sion-Allegra:** Happy Birthday to you..!! aki tienes tu regalo Bella.. capi de Teddy.. el ultimo capi de Teddy de hecho..:D me kedo bien.. según yo… pero bueno, espero ke te guste y ke disfrutes tu peda de esta noche..!!! es tu cumple..!! 22 añotes..!!! peda total..!! por cierto.. las agujas si duelen..!!

**Jazmín-Black:** sorry por la demora del otro.. pero aki esta el otro.. justo como prometí..:D yo tmb me divertí mucho escribiendo l borrachera.. y la horrenda resaca también.. horror.. no lo hago otra vez..¬¬ espero ke disfrutees este capi..!!! gracias por leerme..!!

**Zory:** no eres la única con pánico a las agujas.. son horribles..!! las odio y les tengo terror.. huyo cada vez ke las veo..¬¬ y si, me gusta mas el Harry post guerra, relajado y tipo James..!! espero que te guste este capi.. muchísimas gracias por leerme..!!

**Fracesca85:** si.. claro.. miedo a las agujas… por favor… mmm… bueno en realidad si dan un poco de miedo, no..¿? ^.^U ke bueno ke te gusto el otro capi.. y como prometí.. aki esta el otro.. espero ke te guste.. muchas gracias por leerme.!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Últimos Cambios..!!**

-Mamá!- exclamo Teddy acercándose a la Tonks del futuro- que haces aquí? Que quieres decir con eso?

-Vine por que todo en el futuro esta cambiando, lo están cambiando- explico Tonks raídamente, se miraba extraña, casi podían mirar a través de ella, además que tenia vendas en los brazos y piernas, y se veían manchas de sangre por todas sus ropas- use muy poca magia para venir, así que no tengo mucho tiempo, Teddy.

-Mamá, que esta pasando en el futuro, que cambió?- pregunto Teddy rápidamente.

-Mucho, las personas que murieron son mas, Remus esta vivo pero esta en San Mungo muy mal herido, Ginny también está ahí, no sabemos nada de Harry desde hace tres días, Greyback tomo Hogwarts, y los ayudantes de Helen tienen el Ministerio a su merced, Teddy- explico Tonks rápidamente, hablaba directamente con su hijo, pero los demás ponían atención a cada palabra- Ron, Hermione, casi todos los Weasley murieron en las batallas, Teddy, solo… solo salva a tu padre y regresa, se que Helen esta ahí, no te quiero cerca de ella, por fa…

-Mamá!- exclamo Teddy cuando Tonks casi desaparece por completo.

-Se termina la magia- dijo Tonks acercándose a Teddy y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo- estas enfermo?

-Algo- respondió Teddy quitándole importancia.

-Ten, tomate esto y estarás mejor- dijo Tonks tendiéndole una poción a Teddy- Teddy, escucha, lo que sea que hagan, deténganse, les dieron demasiada información los del pasado o no la suficiente, no lo se, pero no te quiero ahí ni un día mas, regresa cuanto antes por favor, ya veremos como solucionamos esto, te amo, cariño, regresa.

Tonks desapareció mientras abrazaba a Teddy, el chico quedo abrazando el aire, todos se quedaron en silencio, el futro había cambiado, ahora no era Remus el que había muerto, eran los Weasley y Hermione también, tenían que hacer algo, Harry y Remus se miraron, después de todo, las protecciones que habían puesto no habían hecho mas que empeorarlo todo.

-Teddy?- murmuro Mhairi acercándose al chico, todos lo miraron, le había afectado mucho la noticia del cambio tan drástico en el futuro, el lo había hecho por el bien de todos, había abierto de mas su bocota para poder salvar a su padre y tener un mejor futuro, pero lo había arruinado, las lagrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- Teddy, estas bien?

Sintió la mano de Mhairi sobre su hombro, que pasaría con ella en el futuro? Seguiría viva? Nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar, de hecho nunca se perdonaría el haber ocasionado la muerte de Ron, Hermione y los Weasley, las lagrimas al fin lograron salir y ahora rodaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en su cuello.

-Teddy?

-Cariño.

Teddy salio corriendo escaleras arriba, ignorando a sus padres, en el trayecto dejo caer la poción que le había dado Tonks del futuro, Harry la atrapo con un hechizo antes de que cayera y se rompiera, un portazo e el segundo piso les anunció que se había encerrado en su cuarto, nadie se atrevió a seguirlo, sabían que eso le había afectado mucho, el futuro era un desastre, sus intentos por solucionarlo no funcionaban.

-Iré a intentar hablar con él- dijo Mhairi caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Mhairi, dale la poción, por favor- Harry le tendió el frasquito con el liquido purpuro y Mhairi asintió.

La chica subió las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Teddy, tenia la puerta cerrada, toco un par de veces pero no recibió respuesta, no entraría si Teddy no la invitaba a pasar, con los años había aprendido todas las mañas del pequeño Lupin, se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada recargada junto a la puerta y espero a que Teddy se calmara, daba ligeros golpecitos de vez en cuando para que Teddy no se olvidara de ella, pero la pelirroja no decía ni una sola palabra, a los pocos minutos Teddy quito el seguro de la puerta y la entre abrió para que Mhairi entrara, la chica se puso de pie rápidamente y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Teddy, puedes tomarte esto, por favor?- pregunto la chica aun parada junto a la puerta, Teddy se encontraba recostado en su cama, aun sollozaba.

-No, será mejor que muera de una vez por esta enfermedad, así no causaría tantos problemas- murmuro el chico seriamente, Mhairi se acerco a él rápidamente y le dio un manotazo en el hombro- oye!

-No quiero que digas estupideces!- exclamo Mhairi mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido- si yo me tomo la asquerosa poción que según es la que me mantiene viva, solo por que tu me lo pides, no aceptare que me mandes a volar cuando intento curarte.

Mhairi tendió la poción frente al rostro de Teddy, el chico la miro fijamente por unos segundos, la pelirroja tenia el entrecejo fruncido y lo miraba seriamente, Teddy suspiro y tomo la poción que le ofrecía y se la tomo toda de u n solo trago.

-Asqueroso- exclamo cuando trago hasta la ultima gota, lanzo el frasquito hacia el bote de basura y volvió a recostarse cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, Mhairi se quedo ahí sentada junto a él en silencio, pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, pero no era un silencio incomodo- que vamos a hacer, Mhairi?

-No lo se Teddy, pero una cosa es segura- respondió la chica sentándose mas hacia el centro de la cama, Teddy la miro- no podemos dejar las cosas así, debemos arreglarlo, no dejaremos que los Weasley y Hermione mueran, ni que tu padre y Ginny estén en el hospital.

-Ni que algo malo te ocurra a ti también- aseguro Teddy.

-Teddy, no te preocupes por…

-Si me preocupo Mhairi, se que no te ha pasado nada porque Helen esta en este tiempo también, pero que tal y cuando regresemos ella ya te hizo algo y…- Teddy no pudo terminar de explicar su preocupación, ya que Mhairi se había acercado y lo había besado suavemente, cuando se separaron, Teddy tenia una mirada boba.

-Dije, no te preocupes por eso, debemos hacer algo para solucionar lo que ya hicimos mal- dijo Mhairi sosteniendo el rostro de Teddy a pocos centímetros del de ella- ahora, pensemos.

Teddy y Mhairi se quedaron varias horas pensando toda la información que dieron de mas y la que no haban dado aun sacando todos los pros y contras de cada una de las cosas que habían dicho o no, pensaban solucionarlo ya fuera diciéndoles mas información o, si requerían medidas extremas, inventándola, Mhairi era buena para convencer a las personas, podrían salvar el futuro, si tan solo supieran que era lo que habían hecho mal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos se habían quedado helados después de que Teddy y Mhairi salieran de la habitación, Ron había abrazado fuertemente a Hermione, su Hermione había muerto en el futuro, y él no había podido hacer nada, pues él estaba muerto también, Ginny también abrazaba Harry, y él le pasaba un brazo distraídamente por los hombros, el moreno miraba fijamente a Remus, que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea Tonks miraba a su esposo sin saber bien si debía acercarse o dejarlo pensar, parecía concentrado en algo que había hecho, algo malo, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no saberlo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Remus- dijo Harry sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y haciendo que lo miraran, todos menos Remus, quien seguía con la mirada fija en las llamas- debemos quitar las protecciones y… no se… irnos a otro lugar, podríamos…

-No- lo interrumpió el Licántropo sin dejar de mirar a las llamas, Harry lo miro fijamente- quitaremos las defensas y nos quedaremos aquí, como si nada pasara, Teddy volverá al futuro junto con Mhairi y toda esta aventura de querer cambiar el futuro va a parar.

-Pero Remus, si hacemos eso de seguro que vas a morir- dijo Harry intentando hacer entrar en razón al ultimo de los Merodeadores.

-Pero ustedes no morirán, el futuro era mejor… bueno, menos peor cuando yo estaba muerto y…

-Remus no digas tonterías, no vas a morir- lo interrumpió su pelirosa esposa hincándose frente a él y tomándole el rostro con sus manos- yo no quiero que mueras, Teddy no quiere que mueras, piensa en él, debe haber otra solución.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Remus parecía considerar las razones que le había dado Tonks, Harry abrazo mas fuerte a Ginny mientras pensaba en las posibles causas de las muerte o en como lo que habían hecho podría afectar el futuro, si habían protegido la casa mejor que nada, como era posible que tantas tragedias ocurrieran?

-Protegieron la casa?- pregunto Ron poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar en círculos, Hermione se había quedad en el sillón cruzada de brazos con mirada preocupada.

-Pusimos un montón de hechizos en la casa, están en uno de los libros de Remus, en la biblioteca- explico Harry distraídamente, Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente para buscar el libro.

-Por que no me lo dijeron?- pregunto Tonks mirando a su esposo.

-No queríamos preocuparlos- explico Remus mirando a Tonks fijamente.

-Remus se entero de algunas cosas sobre Teddy sin querer, así que pretendimos no saber nada para que Teddy no se asustara o preocupara, pero decidimos tomar nuestras propias medidas de seguridad- explico Harry poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-Tengo el libro- dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación mientras daba vueltas a las paginas de un enorme libro que tenia marcadas algunas de las hojas con separadores.

-Que se supone que piensas hacer con el libro Herms?- pregunto Ginny acercándose a la castaña lentamente.

-Existe la diminuta posibilidad de que haya un error en los hechizos que Remus y Harry pusieron, de esa manera, Greyback y Helen podrían entrar en la casa y hacer lo que hicieron en el futuro- respondió Hermione sin dejar de hojear el libro.

-No es posible, Remus los hizo, yo los revise, no pudimos equivocarnos ambos- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

-Es solo una posibilidad Harry, digo, con protecciones tan buenas, no comprendo como Helen y Greyback los encontraron- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry por unos segundos para después seguir explorando el libro.

-Bueno Hermione, la verdad, no creo que podamos permanecer encerrados el resto de nuestras vidas- dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros- alguna vez tendríamos que salir de e casa, ese seria el momento perfecto para atacarnos.

-Y con nosotros tan ocupados protegiéndonos, ellos tendrían tiempo para planear un nuevo ataque- dijo Remus pensativamente, como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo demasiado obvio como para haber podido olvidarlo.

-Que piensas, Remus?- pregunto Ron al reconocer el tono del Licántropo.

-Eso es, eso debe ser- dijo el aludido más para si mismo que para los demás.

-Que es? Remus habla!- exclamo Harry acercándose a él, el futuro como había quedado ahora era terrible, tenían que hacer algo para cambiarlo de nuevo.

-Las protecciones, no tenemos que escondernos, al final, ellos simplemente se harán mas fuertes, y nos encontraran- respondió Remus mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Entonces, si no nos protegemos que…

-Debemos luchar- interrumpió Harry el comentario de Tonks, todos miraron a Harry y Remus que seguían mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, un silencio profundo siguió a esas palabras.

-Pe… pero…

-Prénsenlo bien, si nos protegemos, ellos se harán mas fuertes, no debemos permitir eso, hay que enfrentarlos ahora que son pocos- esta vez fue Remus el que interrumpió a Ginny.

-Remus tiene razón- dijo Ron pensativo, Hermione lo miro preocupada- si los acabamos ahora que están débiles tendremos una oportunidad.

La habitación quedo en silencio, todos pensaban en las ventajas y desventajas de la operación, pero al final, sabían que era su única opción para cambiar el horrendo futuro que les deparaba.

-Entonces, vamos a luchar- dijo Tonks.

-Si- respondió Harry firmemente, todos lo miraron y asintieron apoyándolo- no solo luchar, sino destruir a Greyback y a Helen, de esa forma, el futuro será mucho mejor.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, ya estaba decidido, Greyback y Helen debían morir, ahora simplemente faltaba un plan para lograr la extraordinaria hazaña de matar a un licántropo y a una vampiresa… genial.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya… me harte… de esperar!!- grito Helen lanzando un puñetazo contra la pared de roca de la cueva en la que estaba, una enorme cantidad de roca pulverizada cayo al suelo lentamente, habían vuelto al escondite de la manada de Greyback después del fallido ataque, ya llevaban una semana escondidos y nada, no hacían nada, Greyback quería esperar mas tiempo, hasta tener un plan asegurado- claro, si el muy idiota me hubiera echo caso y hubiera traído a Tonks desde un principio!

-Helen…

-Ahora no!- grito Helen interrumpiendo a Sean, el chico se encogió en su lugar junto a Jean- ese imbécil, can, bueno para nada, no puedo creerlo...

-Hel…

-Dije que ahora no!!- grito Helen mas fuerte aun haciendo que Jean saltara e su asiento y se escondiera tras Sean.

-Sigues quejándote de mi, bruja?

-Es que no puedo creer que seas tan idiota!- exclamo Helen mirando al recién llegado Licántropo, tenia un pedazo de carne en una mano caminaba sin importarle la furia de la vampiresa.

-No soy idiota, soy precavido-dijo Greyback sentándose y dejando el pedazo de carne sobre una roca.

-Precavido? Precavido mis…- Helen se interrumpió a mitad de la frase para tomar un respiro de intento de relajación- a estas alturas ya no estuviéramos preocupándonos por Teddy y estaríamos felizmente haciendo experimentos para obtener el poder que tiene Teddy de su transformación voluntaria, tarado!

-Escúchame bien bruja, no tolerare que me hables de ese modo en mi territorio!- exclamo Greyback poniéndose de pie y encarando a Helen, la chica no retrocedió ni un paso.

-Helen…

-Me viene valiendo un soberano cacahuate lo que toleras o no Greyback, yo lo único que quiero es capturar a Teddy e irme de este maldito tiempo de una jodida vez!- grito esta vez Helen ignorando a Sean.

-Escuchen…

-Claro, tu si puedes ser egoísta y yo no! Eres una bruja estúpida que solo quiere que los demás hagan las cosas por ella!!- grito Greyback acercándose mas a Helen.

-Oigan…

-Estúpida yo?! Que me dices de ti señor "Nadie me quita a Tonks e este árbol", que pensaste baboso, que nadie la encontraría ahí, o que?!

-Estaba seguro de que tu maldito plan funcionaria, pero claro, error confiar en una bruja malcriada como tu.

-Perro sarnoso!!

-Mosquito súper desarrollado!!

.Chicos!

-QUE?!- gritaron Greyback y Helen al mismo tiempo mirando a Sean y Jean, quienes estaban casi ocultos tras una roca grande.

-Si… lo que pasa es que tenemos un plan- dijo Sean levantándose un poco hasta dejar su rostro al descubierto.

-Plan, que plan?- pregunto Helen bruscamente, los chicos se atrevieron a salir de su escondite y sentarse sobe la roca.

-Lo que pasa es que no s hemos dado cuenta de que los Lupin se han distraído muchísimo con las protecciones, Helen- explico Jean.

-La casa esta muy, muy bien protegida, no creo que piensen atacarnos- siguió con la explicación Sean.

-Y eso de que nos sirve a nosotros par de inútiles?!- exclamó Greyback rodando los ojos, Helen, sin embargo, si prestaba atención.

-Bueno, más bien se esconden, y yo aconsejaría que, mientras los Lupin se esconden…

-Tú y los Licántropos podrían agrandar el ejército, ya saben, hacerse más fuertes- termino Sean la frase de Jean, se dirigía siempre a Helen, ignorando la presencia del enorme Hombre Lobo junto a ellos, Helen se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dicho los chicos, era buen plan, bastante bueno en realidad.

-Me agrada, me arada bastante- dijo Helen volviéndose para mirar a Greyback- ellos tienen razón, podeos aprovechar la distracción de los Lupin para incrementar nuestro numero y fuerza.

-Numero y fuerza- murmuro Greyback pensativamente.

-Solo piénsalo, mas Hombres Lobo en tu clan, y con instrucción correcta sobre la magia y los duelos con magos aparte de su bestial naturaleza- dijo Helen alzando una ceja.

-Todos juntos serian una maquina letal- Greyback sonrió maniáticamente, Helen sonrió junto con él, era un plan perfecto, después de eso, no habría nada que los detuviera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Teddy, necesito hablar con mi yo futuro- dijo Harry, toda la Orden, Teddy y Mhairi estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de los Lupin, se habían reunido para planear el ataque contra Greyback, habían acordado que necesitaban ayuda del futuro, los que pudieran venir eran bienvenidos, Teddy subió corriendo a su habitación para traer el espejo que utilizaba como comunicación con su padrino futuro y se lo entrego al Harry del presente.

-Harry Potter- murmuro Teddy cerca del espejo, solo se activaba con su voz, no duro mucho antes de que el rostro de Harry futuro se reflejara, se veía diferente, más viejo, tenía arrugas de preocupación en la frente y varias cicatrices.

-Teddy, que pasa?- pregunto Harry del futuro, pero al mirar su rostro mas joven frente a él su expresión cambio por una de sorpresa.

-Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no nos arriesgaremos a que descubran la reunión, tenemos un plan para poder hacer que el futuro cambie- explico rápidamente el joven Harry dirigiéndose a su reflejo mayor.

-Creo que ya lo cambiaron lo suficiente- aclaro Harry del futuro con voz seria y profunda.

-Escucha, solo escucha, de acuerdo, Ron, Remus y yo tenemos un plan- Harry dejo el espejo en una de las mesitas, recargado en un portarretrato para que tuviera vista hacia todos en la sala, después, Harry joven se planto frente a todos y comenzó la explicación del simple, pero posible plan que tenían, Harry del futuro se había quedado escuchando cada palabra, a esas alturas era capaz de lo que sea con tal de cambiar su presente.

-Escuchen, sabemos que Greyback y Helen piensan que nosotros estamos muy distraídos con las protecciones de la casa, y en verdad lo estábamos, tan preocupados que nos descuidamos de un peligro mayor, el que el ejercito de Helen y Greyback crezca- explico Harry claramente, todos escuchaban sumamente atentos, inclusive Teddy B estaba atento a las palabras de su padrino- por lo que debemos atacar ahora que el enemigo esta, no digo débil, pero sin mucha experiencia y con pocos miembros.

Un murmullo se extendió por la sala, Harry del futuro parecía murmurar hacia alguien que estaba fuera de la vista del espejo.

-Pero como haremos para encontrarlos?- pregunto Kingsley por encima del murmullo, el cual se detuvo cuando Harry iba a contestar.

-No tenemos por que buscarlos.

-Ellos vendrán a nosotros- terminó de explicar Ron con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Como es eso?- pregunto Tonks, quien cargaba al pequeño Teddy y estaba sentada junto al mayor.

-Les tenderemos una trampa- explico Remus poniéndose de pie y yendo junto a Harry para que todos lo escucharan bien- ellos saben donde esta la casa, por eso saben que la estamos protegiendo con cuanto hechizo encontramos, pero les haremos creer, que uno de los encantamientos salio mal y nosotros no nos enteramos.

-Haremos un falso encantamiento Fidelio sobre la casa y actuaremos como s de verdad creyéramos que el Fidelio funciona- siguió Ron con la explicación, el murmullo se había convertido en exclamaciones de asombro, el plan comenzaba atener sentido.

-Entonces, lo que harán es que Greyback y Helen ataquen la casa de Remus con todo su ejercito y… tenderles una emboscada?- pregunto Harry desde el espejo.

-Así es- respondió Remus mirando el espejo- y apreciaríamos si tu y otros mas del futuro vinieran a ayudar, no se que tan grande es la manada de Greyback ahora.

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry sonriendo por primera vez- es una idea estupenda, traerá muchas consecuencias y cambios, no se si serán buenos o malos, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-Perfecto, nos mantendremos en contacto para cuando se acerquen Helen y Greyback- dijo Remus inclinando la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-Teddy- llamo el Harry del espejo, el chico se acerco rápidamente y lo tomo, las conversaciones fueron creciendo entre todos los miembros de la Orden, con el nuevo plan, todos estaban mucho mas optimistas y emocionados.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Teddy alejándose un poco del barullo.

-Escúchame bien Lupin, te conozco, y no te voy a decir que te alejes de la pelea, pero por lo menos se prudente, no e transformes a la primera Teddy, eres mas vulnerable a Helen de esa manera- Harry miraba a Teddy con expresión dura, el chico miraba hacia otro lado pero escuchaba cada palabra- me entendiste bien Teddy, no quiero que te transformes, y mantente siempre pegado a Remus o a mi, entendiste?

-Si- dijo Teddy a regañadientes.

-Hablo muy en serio Lupin, me entendiste?!

-Si, Harry, lo prometo, no me transformare a menos que sea sumamente necesario y me mantendré cerca de papá o de ti- dijo Teddy rodando los ojos.

-Bien, mas te vale obedecerme, y me llamas justo cuando Helen ponga un pie a 500 metros de ti, de acuerdo?

-Si, Harry, no te preocupes, seguro que papá me obligara a llamarte cuando este a 1 kilómetro- dijo Teddy con un suspiro.

-Perfecto- dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente- tu madre dijo que estabas enfermo, ya estas mejor?

-Si, me bebí una poción que me dio y estoy bien- respondió Teddy, Mhairi se acerco tras él para observar por encima del hombro del pequeño licántropo.

-Bueno, esténse tranquilos y manténgame informado, cuídalo bien Mhairi- dijo Harry antes de desaparecer en una nube blanca en el espejo.

-Claro, yo lo cuido- respondió Mhairi abrazando a Teddy por la espalda, el chico bufo intentando lucir enfadado, pero su sonrisa lo delataba.

-Escuchen todos, mañana tendremos otra reunión para hacer el Fidelio, hagan algunos comentarios simples por el Ministerio, Greyback y Helen se enteraran de ese modo, pero háganlo lo mas discreto posible, por favor- pidió Harry, todos asintieron y poco a poco la casa fue quedando vacía, dejando a la familia Lupin y a Mhairi solos en casa, todos se quedaron en la sala hasta altas horas de la noche, nadie hablaba, todos pensaban en las cosas que les habían ocurrido últimamente, la vida de los Lupin había dado un giro de 180 grados, de una paz y felicidad completa pasaron a una preocupante y peligrosa situación en la que el futuro, ya no solo de la felicidad de su hijo, si no de la vida de varias personas, dependía de una trampa, una muy bien organizada trampa, pero todo en la vida tiene su pequeño margen de error.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche siguiente, solo algunos miembros de la Orden se presentaron a la casa de los Lupin para poner el falso Fidelio, Kingsley se encargaría de hacer el hechizo con algunos pequeños errores integrados, Harry seria el supuesto guardián y todos saldrían de la casa pretendiendo que leían un papel con la dirección de la casa en el, de alguna manea, Greyback y Helen tendría que enterarse, algunos vecinos los verían salir leyendo el papel o algo así y lo comentarían en el Ministerio, seria sencillo, solo pondrían la carnada y esperarían a que los peces vinieran por ella.

-No creen que algo se saldrá de control si de verdad lo hacen mal, mal?- pregunto Teddy.

-Claro, pero Kingsley no pronunciara el hechizo, simplemente hará como que lo hace, no pronunciara nada- explico Tonks, traía al Teddy B en brazos.

Teddy asintió y miro hacia donde estaban su padre, Harry y Kingsley, en medio de la habitación, en los sillones estaban Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Mhairi Tonks y los dos Teddys, mas un par de miembros de la Orden para seguir con la escena.

-Bien, es hora- dijo Remus, él y Harry levantaron sus varitas y comenzaron a quitar las otras protecciones que habían puesto sobre la casa para comenzar con el Fidelio, una vez que terminaron, Kingsley les pidió que se acercaran para comenzar con el supuesto hechizo, todos observaban atentamente, muy entrados en su papel serio, pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que Kingsley hacia círculos con su varita y aparecía alguno que otro listón de luz para envolver a Harry o a Remus, cuando termino, Harry escribió varios papelea con la dirección de los Lupin en ellos y se los dio a todos los espectadores.

-Ahora salgan con esto en la mano, léanlo y quédenlo- explico Harry mientras entregaba los papelitos a todos los de la Orden, lo obedecieron y salieron de la casa aprendiéndose la dirección de memoria y quemando el papel antes de despedirse, todos se fueron yendo de uno en uno, al final solo quedaron Ron y Harry, las chicas ya se habían ido.

-Bueno, creo que todo ha salido ala perfección- dijo Ron despidiéndose de los dos varones Lupin mayores, Tonks había ido a acostar al pequeño Teddy y Mhairi preparaba algo de chocolate caliente en la cocina.

-Seguros no se quedan?- pregunto Teddy- habrá chocolate.

-No, gracias, Hermione me espera con la cena- dijo Ron alejándose un par de pasos.

-Cena? A esta hora? Pues cenaran en tu habitación por que…

-Cierra el pico Potter, que mi hermana haya puesto en cetilato no es mi culpa- dijo Ron antes de desaparecer con un sonoro "Crack", Remus y Teddy soltaron una carajada mientras que Harry entrecerraba los ojos.

-Que dices tu Harry, no te quedas?- pregunto esta vez Remus cuando dejo de reír.

-Si, de todas formas Ginny te tiene castigado por lo de la fiesta- dijo Teddy sin poder dejar de reír.

-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosos lobos- dijo Harry con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible emplear mientras intentaba parecer ofendido- pues quiero que sepan que no me tiene castigado… bueno, no mucho, pero no me puedo quedar, le prometí a Ginny que le daría un masaje hace dos noches y no he podido, se lo debo.

-Anda, te tiene de esclavo!- exclamo Remus, él y Teddy no habían dejado de reír desde que Ron se había ido.

-Claro que… eso no es cier… ay ya, no tengo nada que discutir con ustedes, mira que me ofrecí a ser su guardián y así me pagan!- exclamo Harry mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba varios pasos.

-No, no, no, Harry perdón, perdón, es solo que… ya, lo siento- dijo Teddy deteniendo a su padrino del brazo.

-Si, mejor que lo sientan, que no el Fidelio no los protege de mi, Lupins- dijo Harry señalándolos con un dedo acusador, ambos licántropos sonrieron- bueno, será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Harry- dijeron Remus y Teddy antes de entrar a la casa, a pesar de pretender que nada malo sucedía, nadie se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos miraban todo desde el bosque cercano, unas anchas sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de los espías antes de salir de ahí rápidamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Entonces ellos creen que el Fidelio sigue en pie y que solo ven la casa por que el hechizo funciono?!- pregunto Helen mas que asombrada.

-Exacto, de hecho todos se dieron el pequeño papelito que decía la dirección- explico Sean sonriendo.

-Todos pensaban que podían ver la casa por que ya sabían la dirección, se las había dicho el guardián- dijo Jean.

-Esperen, esperen, la Orden ya había hecho hechizos Fidelio antes, por que esta vez salio mal y no se dieron cuenta?- pregunto Greyback aun no muy convencido.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que las veces anteriores tenían a Dumbledore con ellos- dijo Helen encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mmm- fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

-Yo diría que es perfecto- dijo Sean mirando de Greyback a Helen una y otra vez.

-Los Lupin se creen protegidos- continuo Jean.

-La Orden ya no les presta tanta atención.

-Y están completamente vulnerables- finalizo Helen la oración de Sean, la chica sonrió malévolamente mirando hacia la profundidad del bosque, era su oportunidad, perfectamente perfecto.

-No perderemos esta oportunidad, cierto?- dijo Greyback mirando a Helen con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, atacaremos la casa de los Lupin mañana por la noche- completó Helen sonriendo también, al fin, tendría a Teddy y esta vez, nada se lo impediría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde que habían puesto el Fidelio, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa de los Lupin, esperaban el ataque de Greyback y Helen en cualquier momento, mas por la noche, así que prácticamente toda la Orden se presentaba por periodos para revisar que todo estuviera bien, no prendían las luces para parecer que de verdad estaban durmiendo e ignorando que el Fidelio lo funcionaba.

-De verdad creen que funcione?- pregunto Mhairi, ya habían pasado varias horas desde el Fidelio, ella pensaba que el ataque seria casi inmediato.

-Deja que el chisme se propague Mhairi- respondió Ron con un ademán de la mano que nadie vio debido a la oscuridad de la sala- apuesto a que no pasa de mañana para que venga toa la manada a atacar, y cuando eso pase…

-Cuando eso pase los quiero a ti y a Teddy bien alejados, me entendieron?- interrumpió Remus la explicación de Ron.

-Pero papá…

-Papá, nada, Remus tiene razón, ustedes dos se me van de aquí, los quiero arriba bien protegidos, y den gracias a Merlín que no los mande con la abuela- dijo Tonks firmemente, Teddy B se había quedado con la madre de Tonks por esos días.

-Pero…

-Que nada, arriba, ambos- esta vez fue la voz de Harry quien interrumpió, se escucho a Mhairi y a Teddy sentarse enfurruñados en el sofá, pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, la oscuridad seguía siendo casi total, solo se miraban levemente por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando un súbito movimiento en el exterior llamo la atención de Kingsley.

-Chicos, creo que veo algo- dijo el enorme Auror agachándose junto a la ventana, Harry se acerco y se arrodillo junto a él, Remus y Ron hicieron lo mismo con la otra ventana, Tonks se había acercado para despertar a Teddy y Mhairi que dormían en el sofá, Ginny y Hermione habían partido a llamar a la Orden.

-Son Licántropos?- pregunto Ron.

-Si, son dos de la manada de Greyback, los he visto antes- respondió Remus.

-Se acercan- informo Harry, los enormes Licántropos se acercaban lenta y sigilosamente.

-Son inspectores- dijo Kingsley- vienen a ver que todo este normal en casa.

-Remus, Tonks, suban y pretendan que duermen, Teddy, Mhairi ustedes también, Ron avisa a Ginny y Hermione que esperen la señal, Kingsley y yo esperaremos aquí escondidos- ante las instrucciones de Harry todos corrieron lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron, Ron tomo un traslados para no hacer ruido con la aparición, Tonks y Remus se metieron a su cama y acostaron, Teddy y Mhairi los imitaron, Kingsley y Harry se escondieron en lugares estratégicos que les permitían ver movimientos fuera de la casa.

-Demonios- exclamo Harry cuando recordó que no le había dicho a Teddy que llamara a los del futuro, los Licántropos ya debían estar cerca, andaría con mucho cuidado al segundo piso.

-Harry, que haces?

-Olvide algo, espera ahí Kingsley, avísame si algo pasa- dijo Harry en un susurro antes de aventurarse a correr hacia las escaleras, justo cuando se paro junto a la pared que separaba la cocina, los Licántropos asomaron sus cabezas por las ventanas de la puerta principal, Kingsley le hizo señas a Harry para que se ocultara, pero él negó con la cabeza y se agacho para poder subir las escaleras con cautela, pero no contaba con que la estúpida túnica se le atoraría en la estúpida esquina de la mesa y que esta se cayera trayéndose el estúpido florero con ella, Harry se paralizo e instantáneamente vio hacia la ventana, uno de los Licántropos abrió mucho los ojos al distinguirlo en la oscuridad y salio corriendo rumbo al bosque- Teddy, nos descubrieron, llama a los del futuro, Kingsley da la señal a los demás!!- grito Harry antes de sacar su varita y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, pero ni siquiera había llegado cuando esta salio volando por una explosión.

-Hola familia! Llegaron visitas!- exclamo Helen entrando por la puerta como si fuera su propia casa, Sean y Jean iban a ambos lados de ella y Greyback atrás, enorme como siempre, Tonks y Remus ya estaban junto a Harry, y entonces se comenzaron a escuchar muchísimos "Cracks" afuera, toda la Orden había llegado- vaya, vaya, vaya, si que son rápidos en organizarse, me tienen sorprendida.

Unos pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras llamaron la atención de todos, en menos de dos segundos, Harry del futuro se encontraba frente a ellos vistiendo una túnica de Auror, la expresión seria lo hacia verse mayor, detrás de él estaban Tonks y Ginny del futuro, y unos escalones arriba Teddy y Mhairi miraban todo cautelosamente.

-Teddy, te dije que te quedaras arriba- murmuro Harry del futuro sin voltear a ver a su ahijado.

-Oh, vamos, déjalo, si él es el invitado principal- dijo Helen, escondía muy bien su sorpresa, se había imaginado que seria una trampa en cuanto le dijeron que Harry Potter estaba en la casa escondiéndose, pero no se imagino que los del futuro hubiesen regresado también.

-Si a invitados vamos, a ti nadie te presento una invitación, o si?- pregunto Ginny, la pelirroja tenia la varita en mano lista para atacar.

-Yo nunca necesito invitaciones y lo sabes Weasley- dijo Helen con asco- de todas formas, la fiesta es mía, y me llevare mi regalo.

-Teddy, quédate cerca mío- dijo Harry del futuro, el chico se acerco rápidamente a s padrino y se quedo junto a él, Tonks le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Que tiernos, planean protege r al cachorro lo mejor que puedan- dijo Helen con una voz llena de ternura que absolutamente nadie la creyó- lastima que no será suficiente.

-Expelliarmus!!- Sean y Jean lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Kingsley y dándole de lleno en el pecho, Tonks pudo aparecer un escudo justo a tiempo, el hechizo esquivado derrumbo la pared de la sala dejando a la vista la batalla que se desataba afuera, licántropos y miembros de la Orden luchaban fuertemente.

-Vamos, chicos!- exclamo Harry, debían salir de la casa, el espacio era muy reducido par mantener un buen duelo, entre hechizos y tropezones todos lograron salir de la casa dejando destrucción total a su paso, rápidamente comenzaron a luchar, Ron contra Jean y Harry contra Sean, eran buenos duelistas, pero contra Harry y Ron absolutamente nadie había podido en la academia de Aurores cuando peleaban juntos, y esta no seria la ocasión.

-Listo, hermano?- preguntó Ron poniéndose espalda contra espalda con Harry.

-Siempre- Sean y Jean se acercaron rápidamente junto con otros tres licántropos, Harry y Ron sonrieron, estas batallas si que les gustaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Teddy y Mhairi no se habían quedado atrás, habían salido de la casa junto con todos los demás, ahora la chica se había separado, sin querer de Teddy, y este la buscaba como loco en medio de la batalla.

-Mhairi! En donde estas!!- gritaba el pequeño licántropo mientras evadía hechizos y lanzaba otros cuantos de vez en cuando.

-Teddy, ayúdame!!- Teddy volteo en dirección a la voz, provenía del bosque- Mhairi!!

El chico corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, se adentro en el bosque buscando a Mhairi, de ves en cuando la voz cambiaba de dirección y él la seguía, se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte hasta que llego a un claro, la Luna se veía hermosa en el cielo, pero Teddy no podía dejar de buscar a Mhairi, pro enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido guiado a una trampa.

-Mira nada mas, quien vino a visitarnos- Greyback y dos de sus Licántropos mas grandes estaban ahí, Greyback tenia una pequeña bolita de cristal en la mano, se la puso en la garganta y hablo con la exacta voz de Mhairi- pensaste que de verdad era tu noviecita, no?

Teddy simplemente lo miro con odio, los dos Licántropos que acompañaban a Greyback rieron burlonamente, Teddy se quedo quieto donde estaba, los Licántropos se siguieron burlando y Greyback lanzo la pelotita de cristal contra un árbol esta se rompió y soltó un humo brillante cuando se partió en mil pedazos, miraron a Teddy fijamente, el chico suya muy quieto, tan quieto, que cuando al fin se movió, sorprendió a los enormes hombres lobo.

-Sectusempra!- el hechizo le dio en el pecho al lobo que estaba a la izquierda de Greyback, quien cayo al suelo con enormes heridas en todo el pecho y rostro por las cuales brotaba sangre sin parar, Teddy temblaba ligeramente y miraba fijamente a Greyback, no prestaba atención al Licántropo que acababa, seguramente, de matar.

-Vaya, vaya, el niño sabe como pelear- dijo Greyback en voz baja.

-Se mas cosas de las que piensas Greyback- dijo Teddy con voz fría, el Licántropo a la derecha de Greyback levanto su varita listo para atacar, pero Teddy no se inmuto, seguía mirando a Greyback fijamente.

-En ese caso, veamos que es lo que tienes- dijo Greyback haciendo una señal al Licántropo para que atacara, Teddy esquivaba los hechizos y golpes perfectamente, Harry lo había entrenado, tenia el entrenamiento equivalente a un Auror con un año de servicio, era bueno, muy bueno en verdad en los duelos, y siendo Hombre Lobo, sabia pelear mas que bien.

-Expelliarmus!- la varita del Licántropo salio volando y se perdió en el bosque, pero este no se preocupo y ataco a Teddy físicamente, el chico era muchísimo mas rápido que el enorme y fornido lobo, y a pesar de que era mas delgado y pequeño, de una sola patada mano al licántropo a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra el afilado tronco de un árbol que acababan de tirar con un hechizo, Teddy miro a Greyback y salio corriendo rumbo al bosque.

-No huyas, chiquillo!- grito Greyback lanzándose tras él, Teddy corrió siguiendo los sonidos de la pelea que estaba fuera del bosque, tenia que llegar lo mas cerca posible si quería transformarse, si lo hacia dentro del bosque, al momento de volver a la normalidad estaría demasiado débil y no podría llamar por ayuda, tal vez la manada de Greyback lo encontrara primero, pero el acercarse también implicaba un riesgo, usualmente podía controlar lo que hacia cuando se transformaba a voluntad, pero esa vez quería olvidare de todo, quería dejar salir a la bestia para darle a Greyback el susto de su vida, cuando escucho que la batalla estaba medio cerca, se volvió para encarar a Greyback- anda chico deja de huir, será mejor que te rindas, sabes que terminare por matarte en este preciso lugar, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

-Huir? Rendirme? Matarme? De que rayos hablas, eres tan solo un perro viejo- respondió Teddy con voz incrédula y un poco burlona, había comenzado a temblar de pies a cabeza, la furia recorría cada músculo de su cuerpo y lo comenzaba a dominar, lanzo la varita a los pies del Licántropo ara que viera lo que le esperaba- no me pienso contener esta vez, tu creías que huía? me das risa, no quería lastimar a nadie, así es que prepárate, por fin veras de lo que un verdadero licántropo es capaz de hacer.

En menos de 5 segundos, un enorme lobo de pelo azulado apareció frente a Greyback con sus enormes colmillos reluciendo bajo la luz de la media luna y un suave gruñido amenazador saliendo de su pecho, Greyback retrocedió un par de pasos, pero no huyo, tomo la varita que Teddy había lanzado al suelo y apunto con esa también.

-Anda, muéstrame lo que tienes, cachorrito- dijo Greyback preparándose para atacar, Teddy no le dio tiempo de estar listo cuando se lanzo sobre el Licántropo sin transformar, había perdido completamente la razón, había dejado que su bestia interna lo dominase, Greyback le lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, pero él no los sentía, la sed de venganza era mucho mas poderosa, sabia que debía acabar con la persona que tenia frente a él, quería dejarse llevar por completo, pero una pequeñísima parte de él seguía preocupándose por poder matar a un amigo, pero si quería terminar con Greyback tenia que hacerlo, la bestia lo dominaría por completo y después tendría que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para controlarlo de nuevo.

En un arranque de furia, Teddy lanzo al suelo a Greyback y lo ataco fieramente, ambas varitas salieron volando en diferentes direcciones dejando al Hombre Lobo completamente desarmado, Teddy aprovechaba cada espacio del cuerpo de Greyback que tenia enfrente para morderlo, arañarlo, desgarrarlo y cualquier otra cosa que le provocara dolor, tanto dolor como el que él había sentido al crecer sin un padre y en un mundo donde él era la presa principal del mas poderoso grupo de Licántropos de toda Europa.

Greyback estaba tan mal herido que apenas si se veía su rostro por la cantidad de sangre que había, Teddy alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, una media luna le sonreía, vengaría a su padre y al mismo tiempo lo salvaría, irónico, pero era completamente necesario, bajo la mirada de nuevo a Greyback y miro los oscuros ojos ensangrentados del Hombre lobo bajo él, transmitían todo el miedo y coraje que sentía en ese momento, en cambio, Greyback se encontró con los fríos y crueles ojos de su verdugo, la bestia que era ahora Teddy no le tendría nada de misericordia.

-Maldito seas!!- grito Greyback, y fue lo ultimo que se escucho del enorme Licántropo, Teddy había dejado guiarse por su bestia interior, había perdido totalmente el control y había acabado con Greyback de un solo mordisco en la cabeza, el enorme loo de pelaje azul retrocedió un par e pasos mientras se transformaba nuevamente en Teddy, emitió un largo y sonoro aullido antes de quedar en el suelo convertido en Teddy de nuevo.

-Teddy!!

-Teddy, estas bien?!

-Oh, por Merlín, cariño, no te paso nada?!- Harry y Tonks del futuro y del presente junto con Remus corrían hacia Teddy, quien estaba en el suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Ted Lupin, que estas loco?!!- grito Harry del futuro al llegar junto a su ahijado, ambas Tonks lo cubrieron con chaquetas y comenzaron a examinarlo en busca de heridas graves, pero solo tenia uno cuantos rasguños, manchas de sangre y claro, nada de energía debido a la transformación.

-Lo hice- dijo Teddy sin aliento.

-Calla, amor, necesitas descansar- dijo Tonks joven acariciando e cabello de su hijo.

-Lo hiciste, acabaste con Greyback!!- exclamo el Harry del presente alegremente.

-Disculpa, lo estoy regañando aquí- dijo Harry futuro rodando los ojos hacia su joven.

-Oh vamos, sabes que lo hizo bien…

-Creo que en lugar de que discutas contigo mismo Harry, deberíamos sacar a Teddy de aquí- dijo Remus, todos asintieron y llevaron a Harry cerca d la casa, un poco alejado de la batalla principal.

-Teddy, estas bien?- Ginny del futuro y la del presente llegaron junto a ellos, Ron y Hermione no tardaron en hacer su aparición tampoco.

-Estoy bien- dijo el chico, lo habían sentado sobre una roca, estaba extremadamente cansado, pero feliz, había acabado con Greyback, su futuro seria mejor sin él, estaba seguro.

-Teddy…

-Estoy bien- repitió el chico antes de que Mhairi pudiera preguntarle.

-Eres un tonto, me asustaste!!- exclamo la chica dándole un manotazo antes de abrazarlo.

-Tranquila, se cuidarme solo.

-Chicos, tenemos que ayudar a la Orden, Teddy, quédate aquí- dijo Remus antes de salir corriendo junto con Ron para ayudar a Kingsley, Ginny y Hermione estaban por irse cuando Harry, Tonks y Ginny del futuro falsearon como queriendo desaparecer.

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Teddy mirando a su madre, padrino y tía del futuro, estaban desapareciendo.

-Se termina la magia- dijo Ginny mirando sus manos que desaparecían y volvían a aparecer.

-Harry, debemos salir de aquí, ahora- dijo Tonks.

-Pero si no ha terminado al batalla!- exclamo la Tonks del presente mirando a su ego futuro con enojo.

-No, tienes razón, utilizamos toda la magia que quedaba para volver en el tiempo, y si no salimos de aquí antes de que termine toda la magia, no podremos volver- explico Harry mirando a todos seriamente- vamonos.

-Confió en que pueden acabar con Helen solos- dijo Tonks sonriéndoles a Teddy y a Mhairi antes de acercarse a Harry y Ginny.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya nos encargamos de eso- respondió Teddy alejándose junto con Mhairi para acabar de una vez por todas con la vampiresa, Harry y Tonks del presente los siguieron.

-Nos vemos en unos años- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano y cuñada antes de que comenzar a desaparecer, como si fuera una imagen de televisión que va perdiendo señal, Harry menciono un hechizo y las imágenes de él, Ginny y Tonks del futuro se fueron haciendo mas y mas borrosas hasta que desaparecieron completamente.

-Bueno, mejor ayudamos a Teddy y Mhairi- dijo Remus, Hermione y Ron asintieron y corrieron tras él para buscar a los chicos.

Mhairi y Teddy se habían acercado a Helen lo suficiente para llamar su atención, la chica era fuerte, ninguno de los miembros de la Orden había logrado derribarla, Teddy seguía algo débil por la batalla con Greyback, pero aun así decidió quedarse para ayudar a Mhairi con la lucha.

-Teddy, fuera de aquí, estas débil, no podrás…

-No me voy nada, así que no pierdas tu tiempo, Mhairi- interrumpió el pequeño Licántropo mirando fieramente a su amiga.

Mhairi se volvió para mirar a Helen, quien ya la esperaba con la varita en alto, le hizo una señal para provocarla y la pelirroja no espero por otra, los hechizos comenzaron a volar, Teddy se mantenía al margen de la pelea, sabia que simplemente estorbaría al estar así de débil, pero lanzaba uno que otro hechizo cuando veía que Helen estaba suficientemente distraída, pero la vampiro era rápida y lograba esquivar todos los ataques, Harry, Remus y Ron se unieron a Mhairi contra Helen, Tonks se quedo ayudando a Teddy, Hermione y Ginny estaban ocupadas con otros problemas.

-Mhairi, tengo una idea!!- grito Teddy al ver que la chica era lanzada cerca de él por un hechizo de Helen, la pelirroja lo miro y después de un segundo asintió con la cabeza regresando por su objetivo, Teddy se apunto a si mismo con la varita y murmuro un hechizo.

-Que haces, Teddy?- pregunto Tonks, confundida.

-Tu me enseñaste esto, en caso de emergencia, para esperar a que Harry me ayudara- explico Teddy, un tipo de escudo de luz verde rodeo al chico y después desapareció- vamos, mamá, debes ayudarme a acercarme.

-Pero Teddy…

-Confía en mi, se lo que hago- la interrumpió su hijo, Tonks asintió seriamente y avanzo lentamente con Teddy junto a ella, llegaron cerca de la batalla contra Helen, la vampiro lo miro alzar la varita, Mhairi se acerco a ron, Remus y Harry y los alejo lo mas que pudo de Teddy, solo esperaba que Tonks no interfiriera.

-Estas acabado chico- murmuro Helen para si, lanzo un hechizo para distraer a los demás y después dirigió su varita hacia Teddy- Rictusempra!!

El hechizo fue directamente hacia Teddy y este no hizo nada por detenerlo, Tonks intento levantar su varita pero Teddy la detuvo, el rayo naranja impacto de lleno en el pecho de Teddy, pero e lugar de lanzar al chico hacia atrás, el rayo naranja de Helen se fusiono con el escudo que tenia Teddy alrededor, y un rayo azul se disparo hacia Helen haciéndola caer.

-Que demonios…- Teddy también había caído, pero era por la debilidad que sentía, Helen no se podía mover, el escudo de Teddy la había paralizado completamente.

-Teddy, cariño, estas bien?- pregunto Tonks mirando a su hijo.

-Claro, bien mamá- sonrió Teddy sin dejar de mirar a Helen burlonamente, la chica se intentaba mover, peor no podía hacer nada contra el hechizo, era un extraño hechizo de protección antigua que Tonks le había enseñado a Teddy cuando era pequeño.

-Es todo Helen, llego tu hora- dijo Mhairi apuntando a Helen directamente al corazón, pero en lugar de mostrar temor o signo de querer escapar, Helen simplemente rió, rió fuerte y malévolamente.

-Claro, adelante, hazlo, mátame de una vez niña idiota, no sabes lo que te ocurrirá si lo haces!!- exclamo Helen mirando a Mhairi desde el suelo.

-No me importa, acabare contigo ahora mismo!!- grito Mhairi apuntando a Helen con la varita.

-No! Mhairi espera!!- Teddy la detuvo justo antes de que lanzara una maldición, Mhairi lo miro, Tonks abrazaba al chico y este miraba seriamente a Helen- que pasara? Que le sucederá a Mhairi si mueres?

-Ese hechizo que utilice con ella hace tres años no solo la enfermo, era una maldición especial, la cual me permite robarme su magia poco a poco para poder sobrevivir- explico Helen sonriendo altaneramente, se había sentado como pudo y miraba a Mhairi burlonamente- si yo muero lo único que tengo que hacer es robarle toda su magia, toda su vida, intercambiarla por mi misma, no me pasaría nada, y tu perderías a tu adorada novia, mi querido Ted.

Todos se quedaron helados, si eso era cierto, entonces Helen no moriría, o por lo menos Teddy no lo permitiría, pero si la dejaban viva, algo mucho peor podría pasarle a mucha gente en el futuro, Tonks miraba fijamente a su hijo esperando una reacción.

-Mhairi, baja tu varita- pidió Remus seriamente al ver que la chica no había dejado su pose atacante al escuchar la declaración de Helen- Mhairi, me escuchaste? Baja la varita.

-No- respondió Mhairi mirando a Helen con coraje, como había podido hacer eso, claro, sabia que Teddy nunca se permitiría perderla, si Mhairi moría seria lo peor que le podría suceder al pequeño lobo, Helen le sonrió malévolamente al adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

-Mhairi, por favor, baja la varita- dijo Teddy seriamente mirando a Mhairi.

-Dije que no- respondió la chica con lagrimas e los ojos, le dolía en el alma hacerle eso a Teddy, pero no podía permitirse poner en peligro a tanta gente al dejar viva a Helen, tenia que acabar con ella, aunque eso le costara la vida.

-Mhairi, no lo hagas!!- grito Teddy intentando ponerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado débil, Tonks lo sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo de nuevo- no lo entiendes? Si la matas, morías tú, seria un suicidio!!

-Mhairi, escucha a Teddy, baja tu varita, ya!- exclamo Remus acercándose lentamente a la chica.

-Anda, hazlo pelirroja! Quiero ver como firmas tu sentencia de muerte!!- grito Helen, seguía sin poder moverse, en el suelo pero su expresión era de triunfo, no de derrota.

-Mhairi, no lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas!!- grito Teddy al ver la determinación en los ojos de la chica.

-Lo siento Teddy- susurro la chica, levanto su varita lista para lanzar una maldición.

-Expelliarmus!!

La varita de Mhairi salio volando y voló varios metros para quedar justo a los pies de Remus, todos miraron al autor del hechizo de desarme, Harry aun apuntaba hacia Mhairi y la miraba seriamente.

-Trabajamos muy duro para hacer el futuro un mejor lugar, y para mi no habrá valido la penas si tu no estas con Teddy y él es infeliz, así que por ningún motivo te permitiré que te mates Mhairi, me entendiste bien?- Mhairi miraba atónita a Harry, se veía serio y duro como el Harry del futuro, Mhairi no pudo refutar, simplemente bajo la mirada y se quedo callada- encontraremos otra forma de deshacernos de Helen.

-Espera, espera, que fue lo que dijo al vampiro?- pregunto Hermione pensativamente.

-Que no podíamos matarla porque mataríamos a Mhairi?- respondió Ron con otra pregunta.

-Si, si, si, pero específicamente, que fue lo que hizo Helen?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Mhairi fijamente.

-Yo, no lo se, lo hizo durante la luna llena, solo Harry vio que sucedió- respondió la chica, todos miraron a Harry.

-Que? Aun no la he conocido- dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y no te explico que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a la chica, Remus y Harry habían atado a Helen y la tenían muy bien sujeta.

-Bueno, vagamente lo dijo, simplemente dijo que, nos topamos con Helen una noche de Luna Llena y que intento llevarse a Teddy, pero no pudo con dos Licántropos jóvenes y un mago atacándola al mismo tiempo, y al ver que Teddy siempre me protegía a mi, me lanzo una maldición justo antes de desaparecer- explico la chica haciendo memoria de lo que Harry le había contado- Harry dijo que me transforme en humano de nuevo, a pesar de que era la mitad de la noche, llevo a Teddy a casa y me llevo a San Mungo, los Sanadores nunca supieron que maldición fue, pero desde esa noche he estado… bueno enferma por así decirlo, se que fue la maldición, pero ningún Sanador pudo saber que pasaba.

-Que es lo que te pasa con esa enfermedad- Hermione se veía más que interesada sobre el tema.

-No lo se, me dan… algún tipo de ataque de asma y… me desmayo si no me tomo las pociones adecuadas y… bueno nunca he llegado a extremos, pero son varias cosas que…

-Eso debe ser- el susurro de Hermione interrumpió la explicación, todos la miraron atentos mientras ella examinaba la situación de Mhairi en su cabeza.

-Hermione que sucede?- pregunto Ron.

-Creo haber leído sobre algo así en uno de los libros de magia negra que encontré en Grimmuld Place- explico la chica- y si es el hechizo que creo que es, que tiene toda la pinta de serlo, creo que también se como revertirlo.

-Es en serio?!- exclamo Mhairi acercándose a Hermione a toda prisa, la expresión de Helen se transformo en una de pánico de un segundo a otro e intento escapar, pero Remus y Harry la tenían bien vigilada.

-Tendría que intentarlo- respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- aunque no se que podría pasar si no es la maldición que yo pienso que es y…

-No importa! Hazlo, haz el contra hechizo!- exclamo Mhairi acercándose rápidamente a Hermione.

-Niña boba, claro que no sabrá como deshacer mi maldición, es magia demasiado antigua y muy poderosa!- dijo Helen mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse.

-Se nota que no sabes con quien hablas- dijo Ron altaneramente- adelante amor, demuéstrale lo que eres capaz.

-Ven aquí Mhairi, veamos si funciona, no se como se supone debas reaccionar, pero si es la maldición que yo pienso deberá pasar algo, si no…

-Solo hazlo Herms, ya veremos como lo solucionamos- dijo Ginny al ver que la castaña dudaba, Hermione asintió y apunto a Mhairi con su varita.

-Acerquen a Helen chicos- pidió Hermione mientras se preparaba para hacer el hechizo- aléjense todos, creo que decía algo sobre… cercanía de cuerpos… no se muy bien, peor me aprendí los hechizos correctamente.

-Aprendiste los hechizos pero no lo que hacían? No lo creo de ti Herms- pregunto Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

-Culpa a tu compadre enfadoso que no me dejaba leer a gusto en la noche- dijo Hermione echándole una mirada acusadora a Ron, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

Todos se alejaron pero mantuvieron a Helen bien vigilada, Hermione comenzó a pronunciar un complicado hechizo haciendo círculos en torno a Mhairi y Helen, la primera miraba todo esperanzada, la segunda se retorcía a mas no poder para intentar liberarse, al parecer Hermione si estaba en el contra hechizo correcto, un rayo de luz roja salio del pecho de Helen haciéndola gritar fuertemente, Hermione se sorprendió pero continuo con el hechizo, Mhairi se asusto un poco al ver que el rayo de luz roja se acercaba hacia ella, cerro los ojos fuertemente justo cuando la luz toco su pecho y la hizo gritar a ella también.

-Mhairi!!- grito Teddy intentando acercarse, pero sus padres lo detuvieron, Helen y Mhairi gritaban con agonía, Hermione se debatía entre seguir o parar eso, no sabia si las chicas estaban bien.

-No te detengas Hermione, es mejor terminar un hechizo a dejarlo a medias!. Grito Harry por sobre los gritos de las chicas, los cuales no duraron mas de 15 segundos, tras los cuales Helen fue brillando mas y mas con un resplandor rojo y Mhairi caía de rodillas.

Cuando al luz ceso, Helen había desaparecido, y Mhairi respiraba entrecortadamente, Teddy se acerco a ella lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía, el sol ya se mostraba por el horizonte en un inusual amanecer sin una sola nube.

-Mhairi, estas bien?- pregunto Teddy mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Si, estoy… perfecta… Teddy- fue todo lo que dijo la chica antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Mhairi! Mhairi!!- grito Teddy sacudiendo ligeramente a la chica.

-Tranquilo Teddy- dijo su madre apartándolo cariñosamente.

-Déjame verla- Ron se arrodillo junto a la chica y la examino, sus signos vitales estaban bien, pero parecía que estaba completamente fatigada- esta bien, solo que, no tiene reacciones cerebrales, no se que le pasa.

-Tengo que volver- dijo Teddy mientras miraba a Mhairi seriamente- tal vez en el futuro sepan que hacer, la verdad que en este tiempo no saben nada de medicina.

-Oye, no ofendas niño, hacemos lo que se puede- dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba.

-Tienes razón Teddy, mejor llevas a Mhairi para que la atiendan, se ve bien, pero quien sabe que reacciones pueda tener- dijo Harry acercándose a su ahijado, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, habían ganado la batalla, seguramente el futuro estaría mejor ahora que no estaba Greyback, ni Helen, pero al mismo tiempo Mhairi estaba en problemas ahora, tenia que irse ya.

-Estas semanas fueron… las mas extrañas de toda mi vida- dijo Teddy dirigiéndose a su familia- pero en verdad que me alegro de haber venido, muchísimas gracias por todo.

-No fue nada cariño- dijo Tonks abrazando fuertemente a su hijo mayor- me siento contenta, porque ahora se que mi hijo será grande, fuerte, guapo y muy, muy feliz.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Pórtate bien en el futuro Teddy- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su ahijado- ya sabes, creo que no seré tan duro contigo, no voy a ser… un monstruo que te regaña y te pega y te castiga y… no, sabes que, haz lo que quieras y pídeme ayuda por favor, dame el alivio de ser el mejor padrino que…

-No serás el mejor padrino si lo malcrías ayudándolo y dándole lo que quiera- interrumpió Remus acercándose.

-Claro que si!- lo contradijeron Teddy y Harry al mismo tiempo, después se echaron a reír, Harry se alejo un poco para dejar a los Lupin conversar.

-Pórtate bien Teddy- dijo antes de abrazarlo- y lo digo en serio niño, se que con un padrino tan loco te vas a desatar.

-Oye!

-Solo prométeme algo- pidió Teddy cuando se separaron.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Remus con el entrecejo fruncido mirando la seriedad de su hijo.

-Puedo quedarme con los aretes- respondió Teddy señalando su oreja y su ceja, Remus hizo una mueca, pero al ver la cara de suplica de Teddy rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien, te quedas con los aretes- dijo resignado, Teddy le sonrió ampliamente.

-Y no te dará un ataque cuando me haga el tatuaje.

-Oye, tranquilo, un paso a la vez- dijo Remus- nada de tatuajes hasta que salgas de la escuela, estudies tu carrera y tengas tu casa.

-Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor que obtendré- dijo Teddy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Anda, ya lleva a Mhairi, nos vemos en unos años- dijo Harry sonriéndole al chico, Teddy asintió sonriente, tomo a Mhairi en brazos y se dirigió al punto exacto donde Harry y los demás habían vuelto al futuro, se volvió para ver a su familia del pasado una vez mas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, los extrañare.

-Nos veras en el futuro- aseguro Remus.

-Si, espero que siga todo igual que como lo estoy dejando- dijo Teddy, sonaba mas como una advertencia que como una petición, todos se echaron a reír.

-Buen viaje.

-Vete con cuidado, cielo.

-Gracias, adiós- Teddy saco su varita y pronuncio el mismo hechizo que Harry había hecho con él y las chicas antes, Teddy comenzó a verse borroso, al igual que los demás, la imagen de Mhairi también comenzaba a fallar, a los pocos segundos, ambos chicos habían desaparecido completamente.

-Bueno, es hora de comenzar mis labores como padrino consentidor- dijo Harry tomando a Teddy B en brazos- quien quiere un helado de chocolate?

-Chocolate, chocolate!!

-No lo malcríes Harry, te advierto que si trae un tatuaje a los 16 años te voy a…

-Ya, dejen de pelear, entre los dos van a hacer que Teddy sea un chico excelente, estoy completamente segura de eso- dijo Tonks abrazando a ambos hombres y conduciéndolos a la cocina- pero ahora yo necesito un buen trago.

-o-o-o-

-Teddy! Cariño, estas bien?!- exclamo Tonks al ver aparecer a su hijo en medio de la sala con la pelirroja en brazos, Remus y Harry corrieron hacia ellos rápidamente.

-Mamá, si, estoy bien, pero Mhairi, no se que paso- explico rápidamente Teddy entregándole la chica a Harry para que la llevara al sillón, Tonks abrazo fuertemente a Teddy- mamá, espera, dime que es lo que pasa ahora.

-Nada pasa ahora Teddy, todo esta bien- le respondió su madre sonriéndole ampliamente, Teddy le iba a pedir que fuera mas especifica pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Sus signos vitales están bien- explico el morocho- pero, que fue lo que le paso?

-Helen, no se que sucedió, pero cuando termino todo, Helen como que se medio en el cuerpo de Mhairi, no estoy muy seguro de lo que paso- explico Teddy sin dejar e mirar a la chica.

-Será mejor que la lleve a San Mungo- dijo Harry tomando a Mhairi en brazos otra vez.

-Voy contigo- pidió Teddy, estaba dispuesto a discutir lo que fuera con su madre con tal de que lo dejara ir, pero lo sorprendió cuando ella tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la salida, las cosas si que habían cambiado, salían a donde fuera sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, Teddy los siguió rápidamente tomando el brazo de su padre para aparecerse junto con él.

Mhairi había pasado varios días en el hospital, en los cuales Teddy se había dado cuenta de todos los cambios que había hecho, sin Greyback interfiriendo, su padre estaba vio y seguía trabajando en el Ministerio ayudando a Licántropos y de mas, su madre aun era Auror junto con Harry y Ron, su padrino seguía siendo el bromista que recordaba del pasado, aunque un poco menos consentidor, ningún Weasley había muerto gracias a Merlín y Hermione seguía haciendo sus investigaciones y cosas aburridas según Teddy, y Ginny ahora ayudaba al departamento de Aurores en las oficinas.

-Teddy- Tonks llamaba al chico que se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Mhairi, Teddy despertó rápidamente y miro a su madre- Mhairi esta despertando, ven.

Teddy se puso en pie de prisa y fue hacia la cama de la chica, todos la rodeaban incluyendo a dos sanadores, la pelirroja despertó poco a poco y los vio mirándola muy pero muy atentamente, Mhairi frunció el ceño y los miro con enojo.

-Que jodidos me ven?- pregunto la chica agresivamente, todos se echaron para atrás sorprendidos por la reacción, después los ojos de Mhairi se encontraron con los de Teddy y la mirada de la chica se suavizo notoriamente- Teddy! Que sucedió?

Todos se miraron ante la bipolaridad que presentaba Helen, los Sanadores se miraron significativamente y después asintieron como si hubieran quedado de acuerdo en algún diagnostico.

-Que?- les pregunto Teddy al ver lo que habían hecho y que uno de ellos se había puesto a escribir en un pergamino- que le pasa a Mhairi?

-No se preocupe, no es nada malo- fue lo único que respondió el Sanador, Teddy lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, que no planeaba decirle que tenia Mhairi.

-Oiga, me va a decir que es lo que me pasa o se lo tengo que sacar?- pregunto Mhairi de nuevo de forma agresiva, todos la miraron sorprendidos- no te preocupes Teddy se que no es nada importante.

Otra vez esa agresividad total y después la tranquilidad y suavidad que le daba a Teddy, era bastante extraño, Hermione y Ginny se alejaron un poco, Ron miraba todo con un interés clínico y Harry simplemente no entendía nada.

-Bueno, debido al comportamiento de Mhairi, llegamos ala conclusión de que lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ella y Helen en el pasado, ahora ha curado totalmente a Mhairi, pero eso tuvo consecuencias- respondió el Sanador que escribía en el pergamino.

-Consecuencias? Que clase de consecuencias?- pregunto Teddy acercándose a la cama de Mhairi de nuevo.

-Bueno, esta claro que su comportamiento se vio alterado, suponemos que una parte de la personalidad de Helen quedo dentro de Mhairi y florece algunas ocasiones, como ya lo observamos hace unos instantes- termino de explicar el otro Sanador, todos lazaron las cejas asombrados, así que Mhairi y Helen habían combinado sus personalidades, era extraño, por un lado la chica dulce y tranquila que era Mhairi, y por el otro la agresiva y dominante Helen, Teddy sonrió en dirección a la pelirroja y esta devolvió la sonrisa.

Mhairi paso otros dos días en San Mungo antes de salir, ya estaba mejor y sus ataques de agresividad iban mejorando, nunca tenia uno con Teddy, son él seguía siendo la misma Mhairi de siempre, y a él le encantaba, ahora, él y Mhairi caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano, podían hacerlo con total tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparse por Helen o los Licántropos de Greyback, al fin tenían paz y podían hacer lo que quisieran, sin problemas.

-Sabes, creo que extrañare algo de los viejos tiempos- dijo Teddy deteniéndose frente al lago.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Mhairi mirándolo incrédula.

-A ti sin ese humor de perros que te da cuando florece tu parte Heleniana- explico Teddy con una sonrisa.

-Tonto- dijo Mhairi sonriendo mientras le daba un manotazo, después se lanzo al cuello del chico- te quiero, Teddy.

-Yo tamben te quiero, Mhairi- respondió el chico besando la cabeza de la chica, Teddy se sentía feliz, mucho mas feliz de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida, había logrado salvar a su padre, salvar a todos los que habían muerto por lo que había hecho en el pasado y sobre todo, había logrado curar a Mhairi y tenerla con él para siempre, que mas podía pedir? Tenia un padre que lo apoyaba, una madre que lo amaba, un padrino que lo consentía y una chica que era simplemente perfecta, era mucho mas de lo que esperaba conseguir con su Misión L.U.P.I.N.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que tal..¿? final de mi precioso fic de Teddy, la verdad ya no sabia que mas hacer, y, bueno no podía matar a Helen, es demasiado… no lo se… es mi personaje..xD nunca mato a las Helens de mis fics, no se si se darán cuenta, pero bueno, me alegra que hayan leído todo el fic hasta el final.. muchas gracias..!! pásense por otr0o..!!!!!!:D


End file.
